The Dark Duck
by T Mallard
Summary: A long break in crime has Darkwing's guard down as one of his greatest enemies plots revenge... *Complete*
1. Return From Oblivion

Chapter 1 – Return From Oblivion

**Revamping a lot of my old stories. I always wrote them for my own personal enjoyment and never thought I would actually publish them. I was always too shy to show my work to people who would never see my face =D Anyway, I've never been the strongest writer, but I'm trying to fix them up as I go. SO! Sit back relax and enjoy! Chapter 1 is a shorty but I'll get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can! **

"Darkwing Duck scours the streets for slippery scoundrels and scans the shadows for silhouettes of any sinister-"

"We get the picture, Dad." Young Gosalyn Mallard groaned from her place in the Ratcatcher's side car in Launchpad's lap. Darkwing tensed as his daughter's voice cut his narration short. In a mocking tone he said, "We get the picture Dad!" Then shot her a glance. "Well if you don't like it, why'd you sneak out and tag along? Hmm?" He snapped. The duckling crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"Not to listen to your inflated ego." She murmured. "I wanna see some action! I'm sick of sitting at home completely bored out of my mind while you get to have all the fun!"

"Gosalyn, Gosalyn, Gosalyn! I will have you know that I am out here busting my tail to keep the streets safe! Not to have fun!" He said pulling over and removing his helmet. "It's too dangerous out here with me. How many times do we need to have this discussion?"

"Uh, DW?" Launchpad broke in pointing across the street. Darkwing turned to see a blue light flickering quickly in the window of a large building.

"Yesss! Finally! A crime! Hoo-hoo!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together and jumping off the Ratcatcher happily. He placed his signature wide brim hat on his head and Launchpad lifted Gosalyn to get out of the side car then set her back down again. She frowned and propped her cheek in her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"Not out here to have fun, hey Dad?"

"Nope! I'm here to put a criminal behind bars and judging by the strange light we just saw, that criminal is Megavolt!" He walked around to her side of the bike and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Which means, you're not moving from this spot. It's too dangerous for you to be hanging around trying to catch a free show."

"Sure thing Dad, I'll just wait right here until you get back!" She assured him with an innocent smile. Darkwing chuckled light heartedly at his daughter.

"Oh no little miss!"

He pressed a button on the dash shooting a belt around her which sucked her tightly back into her seat. "Hey!" She shouted as she squirmed and kicked her feet trying to free herself.

"Whose father do you think I am?" He asked before turning to his side kick, "Let's go Launchpad!" and they disappeared into the building.

"Urg! Drat!- ugh! I was wondering... arg! how long it would take him -Ack! to come up with something like this!" She groaned as she continued her attempt to squirm free.

"I am the terror, thatflaps in the night..." He shouted through a thick cloud of blue smoke. "I am the final notice before your hydro gets cut... I... am..."

The smoke cleared and he scanned the room with his eyes "...obviously seeing things." He stepped further into the room rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The strange light was no longer flashing and there was no one to be seen.

"We can't both be seeing things, DW. I wonder what it was?" Launchpad said equally as baffled.

"Well, whatever it was, it didn't leave out the front door. Come on LP, let's check the place out!"

They moved through the store which was filled with rows upon rows of stoves, dishwashers and refrigerators. They looked inside a few appliances, inspected every room and closet but the building was completely silent and everything appeared to be untouched. After they completed their sweep they doubled back to the front of the store.

"Gee DW, I don't think anyone's here. Why don't we grab some Hamburger Hippo and call it a night?" Launchpad said with a shrug. Darkwing sighed and slipped his magnifying glass back into his suit jacket. Crime had been at an all-time low the last couple weeks and it was beginning to damped his spirits.

"Okay, fine. I should get Gosalyn back home anyway."

After they left, a lone figure stepped out from its hiding place in the shadows where it had been watching the duo silently. As Darkwing and Launchpad left the scene he could feel his blood boiling inside his veins.

"Finally I can get my revenge on you Dipwing! This time, you won't be so lucky..." The gritty voice growled in the Darkness as he balled his fists tightly. "I swear I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" His words were spoken through gnashed teeth and his shoulders began to to tremble with infuriation. Negaduck was preparing for the final battle.


	2. Kiss And Spell

Chapter 2 – Kiss and Spell

Morgana McCawber was making her rounds from table to table at The Shadow Chateau topping off beverages and ensuring everyone was enjoying their meals. Since The Chateau opened eight months ago, it had become quite a popular hot spot in St. Canard and gave her a sense of pride. She was finally a successful business woman and had to admit she really enjoyed the feeling of knowing she had achieved it all through honest, legitimate, hard work. Now that she was established, she could relax a bit and reap the benefits of all that hard work.

"Morgana, you have a phone call in the office." Aunt Nasty said hobbling up to her from the kitchen.

"Thank you Aunty." She said then turned back to the table she was currently at. "I'll have that second bottle of chardonnay out in two shakes of a bats wing!" She smiled and left the dining room. She made her way through the kitchen and stopped one of her waiters as he passed her, "Table 9 wants a second bottle of chardonnay." He nodded and she carried on, moving to the back where the office was and sat at the desk with a deep sigh.

"Shadow Chateau! Morgana McCawber speaking..." As she answered Eek and Squeak fluttered out from her hair to hang on a curtain rod over the window and Archy scurried down her arm to her desk. "Oh Dark! What a pleasant surprise!" Eek and Squeak's ears perked and they focused in on the conversation while Archie rolled his eyes and grumbled before turning away. He didn't share the same enthusiasm the bats did when it came to listening to Darkwing and Morgana swoon over one another. "No, I'm free tonight!" she glanced up at a clock hanging on the wall, "I'll be done in ten minutes. ..." She paused before she started to giggle. The bats leaned in a little closer but could only hear a faint muffling from the other end. "Dark! Stop!" She giggled again. "Okay... I love you too. Bye Dark." She hung up and took a moment for the smile on her face to begin to fade before returning to the dining room to finish up.

She and Darkwing had been seeing each other for nearly a year and despite the occasional speed bump, they had nuzzled into a nice little comfortable relationship. So far they seemed to meet each other's needs perfectly although, something was slowly changing in Morgana. While neither of them had any doubt that they would be together forever, forever wasn't a topic they often discussed. Darkwing seemed quite content as things were, however she longed for the days where she fell asleep in his arms knowing she would also wake up in them. She could count on one hand how often that had happened. The thought of marriage seemed to linger in her thoughts more and more as of late but at the same time, she'd shudder to think of herself as some suburbanized house wife. When the day was done however, the facts remained the same; they were madly in love with each other but aside from what they currently got from the relationship as it was, there was no more either of them had to offer the other. Regardless, she could never see her life without him and she knew he felt the same.

She left the restaurant and walked down the pathway to the street where he was already waiting when she finished up her shift, leaning dashingly against his bike with his arms crossed. A smile forced its way over her face at his presence and she closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"How'd it go tonight?" He asked taking her briefcase and tucking it into the side car.

"I think it went well. Really busy." She waited for him to get back on the Ratcatcher before she hopped on sideways behind him and clasped her hands around him tightly. She still preferred just using her magic to transport the two of them but for some reason, he liked buzzing around with her on the back of his bike. Some weird normal custom she supposed, and so she would go along with it from time to time. She couldn't deny being that close to him was always appealing and even though his driving was a tad unnerving, she knew he was an excellent driver and trusted him with her life. Not that she couldn't just zap herself out of harm's way should he get into an accident...

They arrived at the manor and made their way inside as she dispelled the magical barrier she had placed on her hair for the duration of the ride. He sat on her couch and waited as she poured two glasses of red wine and sat next to him passing him a glass. They smiled at each other but said nothing at first as she turned her eyes from him to her wine that she slowly swirled around in its glass. They would finish the bottle and become giddy then giggle and flirt until he took her upstairs. After he'd say he would stay for a nap and she'd try to convince him to sleep the day away and he would say we'll see, perhaps or maybe then she'd wake up alone.

He noticed the tension of her brow and gave her a concerned look.

"You okay Morgue?" He asked turning in his place on the couch to face her more directly. Morgana quickly smiled and did the same pushing her thoughts to the side for the time being.

"I'm fine Dark, just a little tired." She took a sip of her wine and placed the glass delicately on the table to sit back into the couch and scoop up one of his hands in hers. "So!" she said perking herself up, "to what do I owe this surprise visit? Aren't you usually on patrol this time of night?" she asked causing Drake to slump back with her resting his drink on his thigh and staring into it with a deep look of concern.

"Well, there hasn't been much to patrol lately. There hasn't been a crime in days and it's been over a month since my last big case." He paused to sigh. "I probably would have stayed out regardless, but I found a stowaway curled up on the floor of the 'catcher's side car." She could see the slightest hint of a smile creep onto his face and she felt a rush of warmth pass through her chest.

"Gosalyn?" She asked and he nodded allowing the smirk to crack.

"Yeah." His love for his daughter as well as how well he handled her always made her swoon. She found her thoughts drifting to what he would be like should they ever have any of their own... but she quickly snapped back to reality at how absurd that would be.

"She's her father's daughter." Morgana laughed only to be joined by her beloved.

They took the conversation on to other things; the restaurant, the lull in crime, and finally after several more glasses of wine, each other. The rest of the evening unfolded just as Morgana has guessed it. Lost in her lover's sweet words and dark eyes she felt a sudden feeling of sadness at the thought of him slipping away into the night after she was fast asleep. Perhaps it was due to the wine but on this night she wished she could convince him to stay even though she knew anything she said to try and persuade him would be wasted energy. Unless...

"What do you say my sultry sorceress?" His question caused her to snap back to reality

"Hmm? To what Dark dearest?" She asked and he giggled discarding his empty glass.

"Going upstairs...?"

"Oh! Of course!" She also giggled before standing with a sway as the wine washed over her slightly. "I just want to freshen up a bit and I'll be right up!" She said bending over and planting a hard passionate kiss on his lips before gliding off down the main corridor of the manor. Darkwing stood and fumbled his way upstairs into her bedroom and fell into her bed with an 'oomph!' He glanced at his watched and grimaced at the time. He was a little tipsier at two in the morning than he would have liked to be. Generally he'd have a power nap to sober up and sneak off home long before Gosalyn was to get up the next morning. Luckily, school was out for the summer which bought him a couple more hours. He still didn't like taking chances. Explaining to his daughter that he had spent the evening at his girlfriend's house wasn't something he ever planned on doing. He needed to remain the upstanding role model that he was, after all!

Downstairs, Morgana was flipping through one of her spell books frantically searching the pages for a sleep spell she could cast without having Darkwing ingest anything. She squinted down at the blurred words cursing herself for not thinking of doing this four glasses of wine ago! After reading one of the pages for a third time she finally found one she could cast from a distance and wouldn't take effect until after he fell asleep.

"Per-hick-fect!" She made her way back into the living room and said goodnight to her familiars, who hung from the chandelier in the center of the room. The bats cooed and squeaked gently and Archie grumbled from the web he had spun and nuzzled himself into. From there she left to meet Darkwing stopping before her door to straighten her dress and waver her hands over her hair causing it to fall to her shoulders. She cast the spell and smiled to herself happily before entering, making her way to the bed.

His eyes grew wide as she came into focus in the dimly lit chambers at the sight of her. He loved it when she wore her hair down.

Drake could feel the soft rays of the sun warming his back as they poked through the drapes and he slowly regained consciousness. His mind fumbled through the events of the night before and he realized his arms were around another person in the bed with him.

Oh no...

He slowly opened one eye and examined the grey streaked, jet black hair of the other person whose back was pressed tightly against his chest. Morgana's figure rose and fell slowly as she continued to sleep peacefully and he couldn't help but take in a big breath of her intoxicating scent. Inside he was a mixture of panic and bliss as he dare not to move from the embrace. As often as he slipped out of her bed to head home with her unawares, he still had a hard time doing it. He gently reached over her to pick up the clock radio on her bedside table to check the time.

Oh no, no, no!

It was ten o'clock! How was he going to explain himself? Where could he say he had been all morning? The Dentist? No! The Barbers? No, no! Proctologist? … maybe! How much of that wine did he drink!

As he set the clock back down he could feel something tugging at his throat as he realized although his suit jacket and turtleneck were tossed all over the room, he still wore his cape tide in a sloppy knot around his neck. He cupped his hand over his eyes silently scorning himself. His mask was also still on. Suddenly, Morgana began to stir and he felt her hand gently reach up and lock her fingers with his. A soft pleasant moan escaped her lips and she rolled over to snuggle into his chest. He couldn't help but smile down at her and place a loving kiss on her fore head.

"Good morning honeywumpus." He cooed softly. Morgana's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly.

"Drake! Your still here!" She said now feeling extremely guilty as she remembered what she had done.

"Yeah, I think I had a bit too much wine. Heh heh!" He chuckled. Her hands shot up to her fore head.

"No! It wasn't the wine..." She bit her lower lip nervously peeking at him from under her hands and Drake cocked an eye brow at her curiously.

"It- it wasn't?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Dark Dearest!" She exclaimed. "I cast a spell on you to keep you asleep longer. I was feeling out of sorts last night and couldn't stand the thought of waking up without you." He grew quiet for a moment before he shook his head and got out of bed to get dressed. "It was the wine! I would never do something like that to you otherwise Dark, I swear!"

"Don't!" He said angrily putting up a hand to silence her. She wrapped the bed sheet around herself and stood up.

"Please, I know it was wrong. At least hear me out-"

"I don't have time. I have to get home and explain to my daughter where the hell I've been." He said flatly. Morgana could feel her guilt turning into frustration. He finished buttoning up his jacket and put his cape back on properly. "I can't believe you'd do that! How selfish can you be?" He muttered placing his hat on his head.

"Selfish!" Morgana growled. Darkwing ducked as her clock radio flew towards his head. "Don't talk to me about selfish you arrogant, pig-headed, no good little jerk!" She shouted and Darkwing flinched at her words. She stepped close to him with one hand holding up her sheet and the other poking into his chest and went on, "When's the last time we just spent an evening together? You come here, get what you want and leave! It's the same thing over and over again!" Drake stepped back rubbing his chest where her finger had painfully been jabbing him.

"Where is this coming from? It's the first I've heard of it!" He shot back feeling his own temper flaring. "You never complained before!"

"You never ask! Not once have you ever asked me how I feel about our relationship. What's going on inside my head! Where I see us in ten years from now!"

"Why do I have to ask? You could have just told me instead of putting a hex on me! How am I supposed to trust you if your secretly putting spells on me to get what you want?" He was shouting now too and Morgana was livid.

"You've never trusted me! I made a mistake and if you weren't such a self-righteous snake you'd understand that! Obviously you're never going to trust me so why don't you do us both a favor and get out of my life! I am finished being used and taken for granted by you Darkwing Duck! Now get out!" She pointed a finger at the door and he snorted before throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine! I'm done being cursed, hexed and transmogrified! Consider me gone!" She watched him storm out of her room and flopped back onto her bed infuriated.

In only moments she began to feel the anger subside enough that her guilt began to return followed by regret. It had been quite some time since they had a fight like that and she was concerned that this time it may actually be final. She looked up to see Eek fly in followed by Squeak carrying Archie. They landed on the bed beside her to comfort her having been woken by the commotion. She folded her hands in her lap and her eyes fell to the floor with a sigh. "I think this time it's for real my loves."

"Mallard fakes left! Fakes right! She shoots….! AND SCORES!" Gosalyn cried with excitement jumping up and down on the couch with a video game controller in one hand. She hopped down and patted her friend Honker Muddlefoot hard on the back jolting his glasses and causing them to slide down his bill. He pushed them back up with one finger calmly.

"Good game Honk! Rematch?"

Honker was about to attempt to turn down her offer and probably end up playing another round anyway when the transport chairs began to spin. When they stopped, Drake sat with a deep scowl on his face. He glanced over the living room at the out of place couch cushions, candy wrappers scattered on the floor, a pile of video game cartridges, unfinished bowls of cereal, and their family portrait hanging crooked on the wall. His eyes fell on the red headed duckling that had just completed the same scan he had and was no grinning nervously.

"Heh heh, Heya pop! Where yea been? I thought you were still sleeping.." Drake stood and walked past the kids to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

"I was out. Now I'm going for a nap to which I plan on waking up to a clean house afterwards." He said disappearing into his room and shutting the door.

"Um, is your Dad okay Gos? He didn't even get upset about the, um, mess."

"Oh he's mad." She said plopping down next to her friend and restarting the game. "He was at Morgana's last night and I'm guessing they had a fight this morning." She explained. Honker looked up towards Drake's room then back at Gosalyn.

"How do you know that?"

"I know my dad. He's more depressed than angry, and the only thing that gets to him like that is Morgana. Plus, he still smells like her perfume"

"Oh, I see."

"He thinks I don't know he stays there sometimes." She said with a shrug. "I just play along."

Upstairs Drake was changed and laying in his bed glaring up at the ceiling. Of all the no good, rotten sneaky things that woman could have pulled- no, that she has pulled! He had thought her days of deceiving him were over! Well! He thought, Now they are!

He tossed and turned for a good hour before finally deciding he wasn't going to be getting any sleep and he whipped the blankets off himself. He was pleased to see the living room in much better shape and the two ducklings were now out of sight as he made his way downstairs. He went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and stew about Morgana's actions a little longer. Truth be told he was still very much in love with her, nothing could change that, but he couldn't continue seeing her if she was going to be pulling little stunts like these.


	3. Magic Mirror On The Wall

Chapter 3 - Magic Mirror On The Wall...

"Negaduck!" A female voice called as the double doors leading into the office of Darkwing's deviant double burst open. He slowly turned his chair around to face her as she approached his desk. He sat slumped back into his chair polishing a 9mm.

"The portal is finally stable, but there's some bad news…." The tall figure said as she moved to his desk. Negaduck ground his teeth slightly.

"Bad news?" His voice rumbled as he slipped his gun into his jacket and sat forward.

"I'm afraid I couldn't fix it to move from here to the Negaverse. For the time being, you'll just have to cross through my dimension."

"What! You mean I have to stomach the Posiverse again! That place is so perfectly cheery and sun-shiny it makes me want to put a bullet in my skull!" He spat slamming a fist down on the surface of the desk. After his last face off with Darkwing Duck had left him floating in oblivion, he had eventually found his way to the St. Canard of a third universe. The streets were spotless, the sky didn't have a single cloud and he could see himself in the fire hydrants. Unfortunately, he ended up stuck there for several weeks while he waited for a way back to his St. Canard.

"Fine. It will have to do." He stood and moved towards her. "Where is it?"

"Well um-" She fumbled her hands avoiding his hard stare.

"What is it?"

"W-well it's just that you said if I did this for you-" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You can have your worthless boyfriend back. And I thought Dingwing Dork was a pathetic excuse for a hero. Ha!" He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key. He dangled it from his index finger and her eyes watched it desperately. "First tell me where the portal is?"

"You still have to enter through the appliance store, then just go to this address. That should get you home." She passed him a slip of paper which he examined carefully before tucking it away safely and tossing the key straight into the air. She caught it before hugging the tiny object with relief.

"Now you tell that hapless hero of yours that if he tries to follow me, you're both dead! You hear me?" She could tell by the look in his eyes and the fury in his voice that he meant what he said with every part of his being. She nodded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good. He's in the back room just through that door." He pointed to the location of his hostage and left the building without a second thought. He had considered killing them anyway, but decided he never knew just when one of them might come in handy down the road. Besides, this St. Canard's vigilante was no match for Negaduck and he was sure the sorry little sap knew it.

After he was gone she flew to the door, fumbling with a key a moment before pushing it open to see her beloved gagged and his limbs bound together. He was on the floor unconscious. She dropped to his side quickly and began shaking him.

"Wake up Drake! Oh please wake up!" When he didn't, she put her hands together and began to mutter some unintelligible words before his body began to glow brightly then dimmed. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at his savior.

"Morgue! You're alright!" She smiled back at him and untied him before they embraced one another in a warm hug.

"Yes, but Negaduck got away. I had to help him back to his universe in order to free you. I'm sorry Drake." She took a step back and her face fell to the ground sadly. Drake lifted her chin and smiled at her kindly.

"It's okay Morgana. You did what you had to. But I have to go after him!"

"No!" She shrieked grabbing both his hands up tightly. "Swear to me you never ever will!"

"I understand your concern, but you know I have to. My guard may have been down before but I promise I'll be ready for him next time!" Drake said trying to comfort his girlfriend but her face was filled with uncertainty. "Morgue, you know as White Knight it's my duty to go after him."

"I know Drake. But I still don't like it." She warned. Drake decided to let the topic of discussion go for now. He was tired, sore and hungry and he imagined she probably didn't feel much better.

"Come on," he said "Let's get home. We'll worry about him later..." As they exited the building he paused to look at his dismal surroundings. "Uh, where are we anyway?"

Negaduck was already inside the appliance store and looking around for signs of anyone watching him as he stopped in front of a stove at the far back corner. When he was satisfied it was safe he ripped the door open and dove into the blue shimmering light from within, transporting himself from Darkwing's universe to The Posiverse.

After a long trip floating through time and space he finally reached a doorway and climbed through it. He was back in the appliance store only it was bright, clean and the sun was shining mercilessly through the front windows down on him. He slammed the oven door shut and left the store walking out into the street and glancing down at the paper Posi-Morgana had given him.

242 Condor Street

Motel at the end of the road on the right.

Go to room 23 and the portal is in the

bathroom through the mirror.

He crammed the paper back into his pocket and started for his destination. He wanted to be out of there before the do-gooders came looking for him and made him do something they would regret.

It wasn't a long walk, only about ten minutes. He rushed over to a set of stairs on the exterior of the building leading to the second floor and made his way to room 23. It was locked. He growled to himself a moment before shoulder checking the door until it buckled in and he entered slamming it back shut.

"This better work!" He muttered crossing the room and entering the bathroom. He stood glaring back at himself momentarily before reaching a hand out to touch the mirror. He was a little surprised when his hand slid past its surface effortlessly. He grinned and pulled himself inside the frame becoming weightless. He was almost home!

Once he crawled out of the mirror into the Negaverse, he ran to the door of the Motel and opened it to look around and ensure he was where he intended to be. Sure enough it was the very same Negaverse he had left behind months ago. The Friendly Four had cleaned it up a bit, but he could still salvage it once he was rid of them.

"Worthless would-be heroes! They're going to regret what they've done to my city!" He stalked off angrily just hoping those Friendly Freaks would show up and try something. He had a lot of rage to burn off after having passed through the Posiverse, even if only for a brief time.

After a long hike across town he finally saw his house come into view as he turned up Avian way. He wondered if those losers were staying there now or if they had taken that useless kid and gone elsewhere. Either way, it didn't matter. He entered the garage and was pleased to see his motorcycle right where he left it. He hopped on and fired up the engine before taking off. First thing was first; He needed a portal re-established from the Negaverse to Darkwing's universe and just like in the Posiverse, there was only one woman he could think of for the job.


	4. Alistair Quill

Chapter 4 - Allister Quill

It was just before ten o'clock when Launchpad left Honker and Gosalyn to their zombie movie to look for Drake in the tower. He had been waiting patiently for DW to come get him or to call home so they could head out, but poor Launchpad couldn't stomach watching anymore of the gruesome videos Gosalyn had chosen and opted to head to the tower before things got really gory.

Apparently the hero had been too busy doing whatever it was he was doing to hear the chairs whirling around and Launchpad approach him where he laid under the Ratcatcher grunting and cursing under his breath.

"Heya DW!" Launchpad said startling Darkwing causing him to hit his head on the bottom of the bike in attempt to sit up.

"Ouch." He said flatly and his sidekick winced at the loud bong that echoed on throughout the tower.

"Gee uh, sorry DW. Didn't mean to scare you." He said as Darkwing squirmed out from underneath rubbing his fore head in pain.

"You didn't scare me!" Darkwing said sharply.

"What are you up to under there anyway?"

"I was just giving the ol' Ratcatcher here a quick tune up!" He stood and patted the seat firmly causing the transmission to fall to the ground with a loud clank. The two looked down at it for a moment before he went on, "Of course, I'm not quite finished with it yet, heh heh!" He chuckled then walked away from the mess tossing a wrench behind his back as he did.

"Oh. Well I uh, thought maybe you'd be wanting to get out and do some patrollin'!" Launchpad said following him. It had been three days since his friend had seen Morgana and he hadn't been quite himself, despite his best efforts to hide his feelings.

"It's a little early isn't it Launchpad?" He asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. He really just wanted to be alone.

"But it's already ten!"

"What? No it's-" Darkwing looked at his watch then up at night sky through the bay windows and tried to hide his surprise. "Oh I uh- guess we could get going a bit early then! No rest for the wicked!" He said puffing out his chest and walking towards the Thunderquack. "But we're gonna have to go by air until I can uh, finish tuning up my bike." He said with a sniff and climbed into the plane with Launchpad following.

They flew over St. Canard keeping low so Darkwing could scan the streets through his trusty infra-pink ultra scan specs with ease. So far everything was calm in the fair city as the majority of its occupants slumbered peacefully. Launchpad quietly steered the plane back and forth over the metropolis deciding just how to initiate a conversation voicing his concerns for Darkwing's wellbeing. The vain vigilante may have liked to talk about himself but not when it came to the problems with his love life.

"I just don't get it!" Darkwing whined taking the binoculars from his eyes and flopping into his seat with defeat. "The city is cleaner than one of Ammonia Pine's soap bubbles! Where are all the burglars? Where are the purse snatchers, bank robbers and car thieves? Not even the Fearsome Five- er I mean, Four have made a single move!" By this point, he wished the Fearsome Four were still the Fearsome Five. He could always count on old Negsy to keep him on his toes. "Besides that strange light the other night, there hasn't been so much as a surge on the power grid, all the plants have kept quiet and to themselves, there's been no mention of any slippery salesmen scamming the citizens and there haven't been any tyrant toys on the loose. As for SHUSH, I haven't heard from J. Gander in I don't even know how long!"

"Heh heh! Maybe J. Ganders keeping things shush shush!" Launchpad chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Darkwing shot him an unimpressed glance and the pilot just grinned with a shrug_._

_I thought it was funny_. He thought to himself. "Maybe all the bad guys finally realized that they're no match for Darkwing Duck!" He offered but Darkwing just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Thanks to the news and all their slanderous subterfuge, I don't think that's it LP." Darkwing sighed and stood up to look back down over St. Canard.

"Well someone is bound to try and pull something eventually. They always do." The sidekick then cleared his throat deciding to take this moment to try and talk to his friend about what was bothering him. "So I guess that's what's gotten you so ruffled these past few days?"

"Ruffled? I'm not ruffled!" Darkwing shot back.

"You've been somethin' DW! I thought maybe it was your fight with Morgana but-"

"Fight with Morgana? I'm not fighting with her!" He said defensively. "How'd you know about that?" He was now eying Launchpad closely.

"Gosalyn said you came home the other morning in a snit from her house, and I just thought-"

"What!" Darkwing screeched. "She knew I was there that night! How?" Launchpad chuckled lightly.

"She's a smart kid. She probably figured it out on her own."

"Perfect! Just perfect!" He slouched into his seat to stew over the matter. How could he be so careless?

They looped around the city several more times in silence before something caught the crime fighter's attention.

"Launchpad! Quickly! Take us down to the bridge!"

The Thunderquack fell from the sky and Darkwing's stomach entered his throat. They struck the ground with a mild landing and the heroes hopped out. Darkwing ran for the edge of the bridge and came face to face with Negaduck as he climbed up from a platform below. Darkwing took a step back in shock.

"You!"

"What? No grand entrance for your favorite arch enemy?"

"How did you get back here?" He asked as the memory of Negaduck being washed into the pit of oblivion flashed in his head. Negaduck grinned wide at his nemesis and folded his arms as he stepped closer. Darkwing backed up with every step his double took.

"I have my ways. I'm pretty resourceful, as you're going to find out." Negaduck mused enjoying Darkwing's state of surprise. "But now's not the time." Darkwing quickly composed himself and clenched his fists together tightly.

"No time like the present Negsy!" He growled before launching at Negaduck and landing a kick to his stomach. He crumpled to the ground and Darkwing grabbed him roughly by the collar then head butted him. Negaduck rolled him over and got two good hits to Darkwing's beak before DW flipped him and began slamming his head into the pavement over and over.

Launchpad watched the flashes of yellow and purple swirl across the ground for several minutes in a kind of daze. He was unsure of what he should do or if he should intervene but the dual quickly came to a halt as Negaduck kicked Darkwing hard in the chest causing him to stumble back a few feet. He stood and pulled a gun from his suit jacket and aimed it square between Darkwing's eyes. Everyone stood frozen.

"Now what Darkwing? You got a catchy little one liner for this?" He ended in loud maniacal laughter. Darkwing didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't even breath. His mind raced for a solution. "How about, I am the self-righteous boob that just ran out of luck?" He cackled again and Darkwing could see his finger tighten on the trigger. Quickly he dodged right, rolling across the ground and reaching into his jacket for his gas gun as a loud bang when off. The masked mallard let out a loud yelp as a sharp pain ripped through his shoulder and he could feel the fabric of his suit becoming warm with blood. He ignored the sheer pain of the bullet wound to raise his own weapon and shoot. The canister collided with the evil-doer's gun knocking it several feet down the bridge from where they were and exploding with thick blue smoke. It had been loaded for one of his entries.

Darkwing pushed himself off of the ground and ran into the smoke heading straight for the sound of his enemy coughing from within the gas cloud. He felt his body crash into Negaduck's and they fell to the ground pulling at each other and throwing blind punches. Finally, Darkwing pinned him and wrapped his hands tightly around his throat. He could almost feel his thumb touch his fingers as he closed his fists and could hear the villain's failing attempts at sucking air into his lungs. Darkwing could hear Launchpad calling his name as his figure hopped from foot to foot to try and get a look at what was happening but everything faded away from him when the knife blade slid deep inside his flesh. Negaduck threw Darkwing off of himself and stood.

"DW!" Launchpad shouted. He could now see that Darkwing had been hit by the bullet and now Negaduck stood holding a bloody hunting knife in his hand as the smoke fully cleared.

Launchpad felt anger over take him as he charged at Negaduck knocking him to the ground and causing the knife to fly up and over the side of the bridge. He was able to get two or three punches to Negs' head before a loud noise caught their attention. They all looked up to see Negaduck's plane rise up. The top opened and a figure in black threw down a rope ladder which Negaduck pushed Launchpad off of himself to run and jump onto. He hung on the ladder grinning down at Darkwing with amusement.

"I told you, Douchewing! Now is not the time." He shouted over the plane's engine. "By the way," He continued. "Say hi to Alistair Quill for me!" He cackled once again before scurrying up the ladder to safety and leaving Darkwing staring up at him with wide eyes and a blank expression.

"Alistair-? But how do you..?" Darkwing's voice was quiet, and only he could hear his weak words. A gasp escaped his bill and his jaw dropped slightly. "No! It can't be!"

Morgana sat out back of The Shadow Chateau at one of the patio tables with her chin resting thoughtfully in her hand as she stared off into the soft glow of the moon. The restaurant had been closed for over an hour but she didn't feel like being at home at the moment. Her last three days had been limited to work and lying in bed and she had finally had enough of sulking over 'what's his name'. She sighed deeply and her eyes fell downward sadly. Three days she had waited for him to show up here or at the manor to apologize but she hadn't heard hide nor hair from her idiot boyfriend.

_Ex-boyfriend I suppose_... she sighed again. He always came back. This time wouldn't be any different… would it?

Suddenly her attention was grabbed by a strange feeling. She sat up and closed her eyes, concentrating on a strange yet very familiar magical presence currently in St. Canard. She held her fingertips to her head as if to deepen her concentration to reveal who, or what, she was sensing. She could almost see the presence but could not quite grasp it. Oddly enough, she felt she knew it somehow. A sudden blast of magical energy moved quickly over St. Canard before Morgana lost the signature completely.

"Strange." She said to herself before making her way back into the restaurant. She sat at her desk and picked up the phone to call Darkwing on his communicator to talk to him about it. She bit her lower lip in anticipation as it rang. And rang. And rang... "Oh that stubborn fool!" She snorted before slamming down the receiver angrily.

"Who was it DW?" Launchpad asked Darkwing who had glanced at the caller ID on his communicator before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"No one."

"Morgana huh?" He asked and Darkwing's shoulders shot up tensely.

"Never mind! It's doesn't matter! I have some work to. We need to get to the tower." Darkwing hopped down off the examination table in the medical bay of SHUSH and made his way for the door.

"But Dr. Bellum said she wasn't finished with you!" Launchpad said following closely behind.

"I'm fine LP! The bullet went straight through and the stab wound didn't hit any major organs. If you can even call it that! More like a scratch than a stab wound!" He muttered making his way through the SHUSH building towards the exit.

"Gee DW, twenty stitches doesn't sound like a scratch to me! I really think you should go back and talk to Sarah." Darkwing stopped in his tracks and threw his arms up.

"I said I'm fine! Give it a rest!" He shouted then winced at the pain in his side and shoulder before moving on. Launchpad followed Darkwing in silence back outside and to the Thunderquack then flew him back to the tower. He helped his friend down to the floor below and they made their way up to the super computer where Darkwing began bringing up criminal records and scanning through newspaper articles.

"So who's Alistair Quill?" Launchpad finally asked no longer able to control his curiosity. He was more interested to know why Darkwing had reacted as he had to hearing the name than he was about the name itself.

"He's a mobster. Ran the city scum in Condor." He replied not looking away from the huge screen in front of him.

"What did Negaduck mean? Say hi to him?"

Darkwing slowly shook his head "I don't know. But I need to find out."

"Do you need some help?" Darkwing nodded and turned to face his sidekick with a deep sigh.

"Yes. I need you to take the TQ to go get Gosalyn and bring her here. Then I need you to take the transport chairs offline. There's a switch in the tunnel under the house that will disable them completely and hide them from site. Because of the Negaverse, Negaduck knows where we live. It's only a matter of time before we end up with an unwanted guest or two."

"Sure thing, DW!" Launchpad said with a salute and left for the house. Darkwing turned back to his monitor and cradled his chin in his hand. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A really bad feeling. Launchpad flew out of the tower and Darkwing opened an article on the screen that read, "Young Gang Member Brutally Murdered"

"So you're not dead after all." He whispered as if the photo of the duck in the picture could hear him. "It's been you the whole time...pretending to be my devious double when all along it's just been my twisted twin. Alright Damean. You've got my attention..." He leaned forward staring into the screen. "What are you planning?"


	5. The Real Negaduck

Chapter 5 - The Real Negaduck

Drake sat watching Gosalyn's baseball game on and off a couple days later. Even with everything going on, he wasn't about to deny the most important person in his life her greatest pleasures. His eyes followed the movement on the field but his mind was stuck on his encounter with Negaduck. The main issue on hand was trying to decipher what everything he had learned meant, and he was sure whatever his evil twin was plotting, something was going to happen soon.

_Quill would be an old decrepit man by now. There's no way he's still running the streets_. Drake's thoughts were interrupted as Launchpad shuffled past him with three foot long hot dogs, a bucket of popcorn, a corn-dog and a Koo-Koo Cola. He sat next to Drake who watched as he began filling his face with the second load of food he had acquired in the last hour from the concession stand. Launchpad noticed Drake watching him and held out a corn dog to Drake who shook his head.

"No. Thank you." He said and Launchpad mumbled something with his mouth full before cramming even more into his bill. Drake rolled his eyes and his mind wondered back onto Quill.

_Maybe he __is__ still running the show? A sickly old man hiding behind a desk. Would Damean have told him my secret identity?_

Drake silently scolded himself for not getting a secret identity for his secret identity. He had thought since Damean was dead, he wouldn't have needed to. He sighed then saw Gosalyn running to catch a fly ball. He cheered and whistled until she caught the ball then threw it to 3rd base taking out two of the other team. One more out and Gos' team would be batting.

_And if Damean has been posing as Negaduck, how did he find the Negaverse in the first place? And what did he do with the Drake Mallard from the Negaverse? What did he do with Nega-Damean Mallard for that matter?_ He found his head was starting to ache from the combination of the sun shining in his eyes and everything he was thinking about.

He zoned in on the game again as a kid on Gosalyn's team chased down someone trying to steal third and they made the switch. It wasn't long before Gosalyn had stepped up to bat for her team. He rose from his seat hooting and whistling proudly along with several other people.

"Come on slugger! Bases are loaded!" He shouted over the crowd now standing on his seat with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Drake held his breath as he watched her swing and hit the ball with a loud crack, sending it over the field and on the other side of the school ground fence. Drake shouted and jumped around happily.

"Did yea see that Launchpad!" He asked his friend proudly as he tugged at his jacket. "Did ya?" Launchpad nodded quickly with a big smile, his cheeks packed with partially chewed food. Gosalyn had won the game and after a cheer, all the kids made their way to their parents. She ran up and hugged her dad excitedly.

"Good game kiddo!" Launchpad said patting her on the head.

"Thanks Launchpad!"

"I dunno Gos, only four home runs this game. I think you may be slipping!" Drake teased.

"Ha, ha Dad! Very funny!" She said with a wide smile. She had been trying all season to beat her record of three home runs in a single game. He ruffled her hair and stood from the bleachers with a stretch.

"Come on, let's get back home." Drake said

"I'll catch up with you guys. I'm just gonna grab a few snacks for the road!" Launchpad said heading for the concession for a fourth time that day.

"I swear he's got worms." Drake murmured watching LP walk away. He shook his head and started walking with Gosalyn following at his side.

"By home do you mean home? I'm getting sick of being in that tower!" She asked then stopped to add "Didn't think _I'd_ ever be saying that!"

"No Gos. We can't go back there. We're going to have to find a new home."

"What!" Gosalyn shrieked grabbing Drake's sleeve and he stopped to look down at her. "But I love that house! It's our home! It's perfect! Plus Honker is right next door!"

"More specifically, The Muddlefoots are right next door." He added as he continued to walk down the street. "I'm liking this idea more and more!"

"This really blows. Why can't we just stay with Morgana until you fix this mess?"

"Absolutely not." Drake said flatly.

"You're still fighting with her, huh Dad?" The duckling asked looking up at her father. "What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think it was my fault?" He demanded frowning down at his daughter.

"It's always your fault!" She giggled. Drake rolled his eyes.

"Well, fault is not the issue. Sometimes things just don't work out." He said in a matter of fact tone. He wasn't about to pass the blame to Morgana. The two were so close and truth be told he wasn't even sure why he had blown it out of proportion the way he had. He had wondered if he hadn't just been reacting to the guilt he felt for not being home in the morning for Gosalyn.

"Why don't you apologize?" She asked and Drake stopped to kneel so he was eye level to his daughter.

"Gosalyn, sometimes when adults fight an apology just isn't enough. I know you two are close, but like I said, it just didn't work out. Alright?" He wondered if he was convincing her or himself. Maybe he was just being stubborn? He stood and they carried on.

Back in the Negaverse, Negaduck was sitting on his couch flinging daggers at the wall when he heard the front door open. He watched the door until Morgana entered looking at him through sad and confused eyes. She wore a black flowing dress and her hair was strewn loosely around her shoulders. Negaduck could feel the head ache coming on...

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" She asked closing the door and standing in the entry way silently waiting for an answer. He smirked and picked up another dagger.

"That was the plan, which you're currently interfering with, I'll have you know." He whipped the dagger at the wall and it pierced the drywall as if it were butter. Morgana's face tightened and her arms crossed her chest.

"What has gotten into you Drake?" She asked almost in a whisper. Negaduck groaned. "First you show up with this new image and then you blow me off! You leave for months then all of a sudden your back! You love me then you snuff me. You get me to help you open some dimension so we can lift some box off the bottom of the bay, and your right back to ignoring me."

"Would you please shut up?" He snapped jumping to his feet and walking over to her. He stopped inches from her and for the first time ever, he actually made her nervous.  
>"I can't handle your driveling anymore! I'm not Drake! There, are you happy?" He shouted in her face. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back. "I don't care what universe I'm in I could never be that dead beat do-gooder!"<p>

"Not Drake? Then who the hell are you and where the hell_ is_ Drake!" She demanded growing very angry. He grabbed her hands and pressed them against the wall behind her, keeping her pinned and unable to use her magic.

"He's gone! And I'm not about to divulge to you where, so you can stop asking!" She turned her face from his and shut her eyes tightly. "Now get out of my house!" He snarled throwing her aside towards the front door. She fell to the ground hard then stood looking at him with rage burning deep inside.

"Not without my Shadow! What have you done with him!" She screamed and Negaduck winced. He turned around and a sickly smile spread over his face.

"Fine. You want him that bad? You can join him!" He shouted then ran to her and before she had time to react knocked her over the head as hard as she could. She crumpled to the floor unconscious and Negaduck flung her over his shoulder.

Nega-Morgana woke up with a splitting head ache completely oblivious to where she was or how she'd gotten there at first. It took a moment for the confrontation with her boyfriend's imposter to sink in. She looked around at her surroundings to find she was in a warehouse. After a second look she noticed a heap of dark fabric in the corner of the room. She gasped loudly and rushed over to the fallen duck and shook him awake.

"M-Morgana?" He groaned and she helped him up. "What are you doing here? Where is Gosalyn?"

"She's safe. When Negaduck showed up, we thought you had changed. She's being taken care of by a group who call themselves The Friendly Four. It's a long story." She explained studying him. He didn't look well. He seemed thin and his eyes were blood shot. He picked his black fedora up and placed it on his head. His black trench coat was wrinkled and filthy and his cape was tattered and worn. She adjusted the now ratty red scarf around his neck and brushed his cheek with her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! I'm ShadoWing Duck! But those four felonious freaks won't be when I get my hands on them!" He said loudly glaring at the door to the room as if he wanted someone to hear.

"Who do you mean?"

"Negaduck's henchmen. He's got a bunch of mutants keeping me here. The one isn't so bad, but the other three are just freaking nuts! One of them talks to light bulbs."

"Light bulbs?" She asked looking at Drake as if he were insane.

"What? Don't look at me like that! I couldn't make up half of what I've seen and heard since I've been here!"

"How did you get here anyway? And who the hell is Negaduck?"

"Damean." Shadow said quietly.

"That's not possible Drake. Your brother has been in the asylum for fifteen years. He doesn't remember his own name let alone yours."

"He's Damean. But he's not my brother Damean." Shadow said. "He's the Damean from this universe. His brother is Darkwing Duck and apparently he wants to destroy everything that matters to him and then kill him. Or so I heard him saying to his buddies out there."

"But why?" Morgana asked completely baffled as to why someone would want to do that to their own brother.

"Apparently, he's pissed him off." He shrugged slowly, "I don't know Morgue! Why don't you ask him?" His reply was snarky. Morgana frowned deeply at the masked mallard.

"Don't you talk back to me Drake Mallard!" She said pointing a finger at him

"Or what sweet heart? You gonna-" Before he could finish a bolt of lightning shot from her finger and shocked him. "zap me..." He groaned and a puff of black smoke rolled out of his bill. She instantly regretted what she had done remembering the poor condition he was in and quickly hugged him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Drake! I wasn't thinking! I've been putting up with Negaduck for the past few months and I'm a little on edge!" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" He asked with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him. He stood and offered her his hand to help her up which she accepted.

"You're no ball of sunshine yourself, love." He smiled at her catty demeanor.

"Shall we then?" He asked in a dark voice wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Certainly." She smirked then closed her eyes and the two faded from the room they were being held in and reappeared outside in the next room. There, Quackerjack and Megavolt were sitting on crates in the center of the room playing a card game on a makeshift table.

"Drake! It's two of the men taking care of Gosalyn!" She whispered and he shook his head.

"Wrong universe doll."

"Oh, right."

"These guys are nothin' but a bunch of vindictive villains here." He said before moving closer to make himself known.

"Do you have any fives Clive?" Quackerjack asked through his teeth in a high pitch voice holding his Mr. Banana brain doll out in front of him. The rat groaned loudly stomping his feet.

"How does he keep doing that?" He squealed tossing a card down on the table. "Your using a stacked deck again aren't you?"

"Stacked deck! How dare you?" Quackerjack gasped at Megavolt through narrow eyes then shoved Mr. Banana Brain in his face again. "It's all skill, Bill!" The 'doll' said before they were interrupted.

"I am the darkness that falls in the night..." A loud dramatic voice boomed all around the two who jumped behind a stack of boxes and peered over the top looking for its owner. "I am the reoccurring nightmare that leaves you in despair!" ShadoWing stepped out of the darkness to stand before the two. "I am ShadoWing Duck!" He jumped doing a summer salt through the air landing on the other side of the boxes right next to the demented duo.

"Ugh! Just what the world needs! Another sappy do-gooder!" Megavolt shouted now frowning at the hero angrily. He lifted his hands which sparked blue with electricity and was about to fry the duck when Shadow snatched both of their necks tightly and squeezed. They pulled at his hands trying desperately to tear his iron grip from their throats with little success for a moment before Shadow smashed their heads together instantly knocking them out cold. He let them fall to the ground in a heap then left them to rejoin Morgana and the two left the warehouse.

"Now..." Shadow grinned. "I want to meet this Darkwing Duck!"


	6. Three's a Charm!

Chapter 6 – Three's a Charm!

Drake was snoring peacefully in his old bed within Darkwing Tower having an afternoon nap. He needed to be ready for whatever was going to happen when it finally happened!

"Dad!" Gosalyn shouted jumping on his bed partially waking him. She sat on his torso and grabbed both his eyelids stretching them straight up to reveal two blood shot eyes then let go of them. They snapped shut and Drake furrowed his brows with a long yawn.

"Gosalyn, using inhumane ways to wake your father will indefinitely lead to suspension of your allowance." He grumbled.

"Fine! But don't cry to me when your precious city is taken over by street scum!" She shot back crossing her arms with a scowl.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with another yawn. His eyes were still shut tight.

"It's on the news! They're saying it's the biggest crime wave since-"

"Crime wave!" He exclaimed jumping up and causing Gosalyn to fall backwards. He caught her by the leg just before hitting the ground and plopped her on the bed before running to his super computer where Launchpad was already watching the news. Drake took his seat in front of the huge screen and sat watching intensely.

_"Just when we thought St. Canard's self-appointed guardian, Darkwing Duck, had cleaned the streets of crime for good, an unexplained and rather unexpected rash of crimes has been spreading through our fair city at an alarming rate! So far, there is no sign of the caped crusader as criminals run rampant causing chaos and harassing the citizens shamelessly! Police are struggling to keep the situation under control..."_

"What! I was asleep for two hours!" He shouted at the screen.

_"We now go to Tom Lockjaw live at the St. Canard National Bank. Tom, what can you tell us about this latest crime?"_

_"Thanks Kent! Well it looks as though the perpetrators not only cleaned out the vault, but they have left several injured and three brutally murdered. Bystanders are asking, where was Darkwing Duck in all this..."_

"Give me a break!" He shrieked "They didn't have anything to say about me when the city was _safe_! "

"_Wait a second! There's something flying overhead! No, someone! Could it be?..."_

"Oh no!" He gasped holding his head in his hands.

"_Yes! It is!"_

"Please no!"

"_It's Duckberg's home town hero..__…"_

"Don't say it!"

"_GIZMODUCK!"_

Drake's entire body tensed and Gosalyn and Launchpad could almost see the steam rising from his head. He turned and made his way over to his wardrobe and took a clean Darkwing Suit behind a folding screen to change. He stepped out fully dressed and stormed off towards the Ratcatcher which Launchpad had reassembled for him one day while he was sleeping.

"I better get out there before that talking tin can hordes all the hoodlums! Launchpad! You coming?"

"Right behind ya DW!" He called rushing over to join Darkwing

"I wanna go too!" She said assertively racing up to the bike.

"Not this time Gos. Its anarchy out there and I'm not taking any chances." He slipped his helmet over his head and started the Ratcatcher's engine. A ringing could be heard and he pulled out his communicator, glanced down at it and answered it quickly.

"Hello? Are you okay?" His voice was panicked but after a brief pause he leaned forward resting his elbows on his bike and rolled his eyes.  
>"Well of course I still care! What kind of monster do you take me for?" He paused a moment then frowned.<br>"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically. Launchpad and Gosalyn exchanged looks as they could faintly hear Morgana's voice on the other end.

"What? When?" He sat up with a look of concern. "Yes I know. The entire city is being over-run…..

"I can't right now. I need to catch whoever is behind this…"

"Well, no I just woke up."

"Of course the shadow chateau is important!" He snapped then hunched back over his bike and drummed his fingers on the Ratcatcher impatiently.

"Uh huh…..yes…..of course…..but….

"Look, I need to go where the crooks are going to be not where they've already been! You should just call the police." His frustration was beginning to creep into his voice now and Gosalyn held her breath hoping he didn't say something stupid.

"I don't have time for this...

"Oh yeah? Well same to you, sweet heart!" He snapped angrily then hit a button on the device and passed it to the duckling who was grimacing from the conversation.

"Gosalyn take this and put it on my desk. If it rings, ignore it. You can page me on the Ratcatcher's com if you need me." He said. She took the communicator and stormed off. Darkwing shook his head and sighed.

"I wished she understood where I'm coming from." He said assuming she was upset about not being able to come with them.

"Aw she can't help it DW. It's just 'cause she looks up to you so much."

"Yeah, I suppose."

He watched her walk away for a moment before he and Launchpad left to tend to the streets.

Gosalyn waited for him to go then looked at the communicator's call log. Morgana's number had tried to call him a few times in the past couple days. Maybe whatever they were fighting about _wasn't_ her dads fault? She couldn't help but think that of all the times Morgana had forgiven him for the stupid things he'd said and done, he should just get over it! Whatever 'it' was.

"Oh Dad." She groaned. "It's a good thing you have me to clean up your messes!" She hit return call and put it up to her ear. On the other end, the phone didn't even get a chance to ring.

"If you think I can't turn you into a spineless pudding from here your sadly mistaken you inconsiderate egotistical-"

"Hi Morgana. It's Gosalyn."

"Oh. Hello Gos! Sorry, I thought you were your father."

"He just left." She heard Morgana sigh sadly on the other end.

"Is he _really_ angry?"

"Na he's just in a hurry to get to the bottom of this crime spree."

"You don't have to lie sweetie, I know he is."

"Well whatever happened, I'm sure he's over reacting. That's what my dad does. He over reacts."

"True." She said then remembered the fact that Gosalyn had called her. "Uh, anyway, was there something you needed?"

"Actually yes. I've been cooped up in this tower for days! Dad says our home isn't safe and I'm going crazy here! He brought me to my baseball game the other day, but I can't be here anymore. Can I come to your house for a little while?"

"Oh, I don't know Gosalyn. Won't that upset your father?"

"I don't care! You're still my friend and we both know once he realizes how ridiculous he's being, he'll come crawling back to you."

"You- you really think so?"

"Well duh! Doesn't he always?"

"Well I uh, suppose." She thought for a moment about Gosalyn's request.

"So can I come? Please? "

"I suppose it would be okay. The manor is probably the safest place in St. Canard right now. I'll open a portal from here to the tower you can just hop right through."

"Keen gear! I've always wanted to know what it's like to teleport!" She said excitedly. Morgana chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you in a just a few moments. Are you sure you're okay to pass through on your own?"

"You bet!"

Gosalyn hung up with Morgana and waited a few minutes until finally a strange glowing light appeared in front of her and began to grow larger and larger transforming into a huge cloud of red light and smoke swirling before her. She closed her eyes and leapt through landing on the other side. She was very dizzy and her entire body felt like it was on pins and needles.

"How are you feeling?" Morgana asked and the portal vanished. Gosalyn swayed a bit then shook her head.

"Cool beans! That was awesome!" She shrieked. Morgana smiled and sat on her couch once she was sure the duckling was alright. Gosalyn joined her and Archie immediately crawled from Morgana's shoulder down her arm and into Gosalyn's cupped hands. Eek and Squeak fluttered out next to say their hellos. It was nice to see the young girl. Morgana had always been very fond of her, but she couldn't help but worry what Darkwing would say once he found out.

"So, what happened to the restaurant?"

"Someone broke in and stole all the cash from the registers and the safe then vandalized the entire dining room." She sighed. "I just thought he may want to look for clues."

"He's just being stubborn."

"Oh, I hope so..."

A couple hours later in Downtown St. Canard…

"Watch it! If we drop it, we won't be able to sell it!" A shady dog snapped to the duck on the other end of the television he was carrying out of a house.

"Well if you'd slow down and stop shoving I wouldn't keep losing my balance!" He shot back.

"Slow down? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of robbing someone! We don't have time to slow down!" They bickered back and forth until they got to their van and hoisted the TV into the back. Just as the dog was closing the back doors they heard Darkwing's voice from behind.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!"

"Oh no..." The two crooks groaned in unison.

"I am the wheel clamp on the tire of crime!" They looked around trying to locate where the voice was coming from and suddenly the blue cloud they had been waiting for exploded in front of them.

"I am Darkwing duck! And your crime careers are coming to a calamitous close you contemptible crooks!" They began to scramble to the front of the van to try and escape. "Oh no you don't!" Darkwing said running for the dog who was headed for the driver side. He tackled him to the ground and quickly cuffed him before looking back to see Launchpad had his friend pinned to the ground and crying out in pain. As they began walking over to the Ratcatcher to tie them and sit them in the side car to deliver to the police, Darkwing heard an all too familiar voice from above and grimaced.

"Wingy! I was wondering where you've been all morning!" Gizmoduck said. He landed and his copter folded back into his helmet.

"I'm usually sleeping during the day! I left the tower as soon as I heard." He explained defensively. "I see _you_ didn't waste any time getting here. " He muttered roughly forcing his captive into the side car.

"You know me Wingy! I go where I'm needed!" He turned to the pilot with a smile "Hey Launchpad!"

"Heya Giz! Good to see yea!" Darkwing scowled and hopped onto his bike.

"Yeah well, I'm here now and I have everything under control, so you can get going now. I'm sure Mr. McDuck wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious dime."

"Don't worry about that Wingy! Duckberg will be just fine until I get back! St. Canard needs my vigilance far more at the moment! I'll stay until we get every crook off the streets!"

"Great…" Darkwing said sarcastically. While uniting with Gizmo to fight the Fearsome Five back in the day had chipped some of the block on Darkwing's shoulder towards him, he still didn't like his territory being stepped on. He quickly thought up a rouse to lose Gizmo so he could carry on independently. "Well how about giving us a hand getting these miserable miscreants to the police station Giz ol' buddy?" He said forcing a smile.

"Certainly!" Gizmoduck said triumphantly picking up a crook in each hand and flying off.

"Ha! Sap." Darkwing said putting his helmet back on. Launchpad took his place in the side car and they took off to look for more crime.

"Gee DW, why not get a hand from Gizmoduck? I mean, it could take us days to try and catch all the criminals in St. Canard right now." Launchpad asked sheepishly. He knew the hero was too proud to except aid from anyone else but in a situation like this, even Darkwing Duck could use a helping hand.

"I don't need help LP. I can take care of my city on my own!" Darkwing said and Launchpad slumped into his seat slightly. He had to admit, he was pretty worried about everything that was going on. He had full confidence in Darkwing and knew he was a brilliant crime fighter, but he was still only one duck.

"Ah ha! A crime at the art gallery!" Darkwing said glancing at the Ratcatcher's computer screen.

Meanwhile, ShadoWing Duck and his Morgana had found their way to the Mallard home on Avian way in attempts to find Darkwing Duck.

"What if Drake Mallard doesn't live here in this universe Shadow?"

"You got any better ideas for trying to find him? Like your phonebook suggestion?"

"How was I supposed to know he'd have an unlisted number?" She shrugged.

"I have an unlisted number! Any idiot in a mask does!"

"Well you don't have to be such a snit about it." She said with her hands on her hips. They knocked on the door and waited a moment only to be greeted by the neighbor next door.

"Hey! It's Darkwing Duck! Hoo-hoo!" Herb Muddlefoot chuckled waddling his way over to Drake's house. "Love the new outfit Dark-a-roony! You lookin' for Launchpad?" Shadow exchanged glances with Morgana and put out his hand for Herb to shake, which he did eagerly.

"Glad you like it friend!" Shadow said "Have you seen him today? I can't seem to get a hold of him!"

"No, no. He and Drakester said somethin' about thems goin' ona vacation for a while and asked me and Binkie to keep an eye on the place. Can't be too careful yea know! Good thing too with all this here crime that's happenin' an' all." Shadow nodded as Herb rambled on suddenly wishing he hadn't initiated a conversation with him. Just then Binkie popped her head out the door.

"Oh Herb dear!"

"Hey Binkums! You'll never guess who's here!" He called back and Shadow and Morgana winced as she made her way over.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Darkwing! Morgana! Oh I just LOVE your new hair do!" She said pleasantly. They both smiled awkwardly. "What brings you to our little neighborhood?"

"They were just lookin' for those nutty neighbors of ours! We was just talkin about the crime wave goin on all of a sudden."

"Oh dear, yes! How terrible!" Binkie said clasping her hands together nervously.

"Say, how's things comin' with that anyway? Heard you were MIA on the news this mornin'. Binkie thought somethin' bad may of happened to ya, but I told 'er no way! That Darkwing'll have everything under control and back to normal faster than you can shake a stick at 'em! Hoo-hoo!"

"Yeah, uh- right." Shadow said then chuckled awkwardly. "Well uh, we better get going Herb. Nice to see you and all!" Shadow said taking Morgana's hand and walking the other direction. They ducked back around the side of the house.

"I prefer the normal, eccentric Muddlefoots!" Shadow said and Morgana nodded in agreeance. "Come on doll, we'll break in through the back."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm betting he's got a passage from here to wherever his hideout! It's our best chance unless you can find him?"

"I already told you, something is blocking him. I can sense him, but I can't lock onto his location."

"Well, a lot of good you are toots."

Why do you always have to be such an ass?" She asked slapping him in the arm.

"Why do you always have to be so sensitive?" He shot back and she turned from him shaking her head. With that Shadow went to the back door and wrapped his red scarf around his hand and punched through the window causing Morgana to gasp loudly. He shot her a glance then reached in and unlocked the door entering the kitchen.

"Alright, let's check the chairs first." He suggested but they found as they entered the living room that where the chairs sat in their universe there was just an empty space.

"Damnit!" He hissed. "Well it's got to be around here somewhere. You check upstairs, I'll look around down here. They scanned through the house leaving nothing unturned or overlooked until finally Morgana came back downstairs with an exasperated sigh. Shadow was in the Living room holding a picture frame in his hand.

"Nothing! I don't think he has a passage to his hideout Shadow."

"Morgue baby, if I ever become a sappy sweater vest sporting yuppy, please put me out of my misery." He said passing her a portrait of Drake and Gosalyn. She looked at the picture and began to giggle.

"I think you'd look cute in a sweater vest!" He frowned and snatched the picture back from her and hung it back on the wall.

"I'll show you cute!" He growled grabbing her hand and pulling her close. Suddenly, the front door burst open and the two froze.

"I just need to grab some pain killers and we can go. My bullet wound is killing me!" A voice said moving into the house.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit DW. You were only just shot and stabbed the other day!" Launchpad said with concern following Darkwing into the house.

"I told you, I'm fine! I've fought crime in worse condition that this!" They closed the door and turned to see Shadow and Morgana standing in the living room staring back at them.

"Negaduck!" He pulled his gas gun and aimed at the two intruders. "Ha! As if your new little outfit was going to throw me off!" He shot his gun at them sending a net flying their way but Shadow pulled a sword he had sheathed on his back and sliced it in half as it came towards them.

"H-ookay fine….then suck gas!" Darkwing said reloading and firing quickly. Morgana stepped out from behind Shadow and the gas cartridge stopped in midair then fell to the ground gently. It was at this moment that Darkwing recognized Morgana outside of her usual red dress and beehive.

"Morgana? What are you doing here? And with him?" He asked and Shadow replaced his sword to step forward.

"Simmer down skippy." He said holding out his hands. Darkwing's blood began to instantly boil. "I'm not Negaduck, and she's not who you think she is."

"Oh yeah? Then who, pray tell, are you and what are you doing in my- uh sidekicks house!"

"I am ShadoWing Duck and this is my wife, Morgana McCawber. We've come from a parallel universe looking for you." Darkwing slipped his gas gun into his jacket and studied the two closely.

"So you're the Negaverse Darkwing Duck?"

"Please don't refer to it as the Negaverse." Shadow sighed with frustration.

"Oh. That's where you're from though, right? World just like mine but run by Negaduck with fire and flames and psychopathic muddlefoots?"

"Psychopathic Muddlefoots? I know they're a bit eccentric, but they're not psychopaths." Shadow said.

"Oh really? I think I recall something about them trying to make BBQ'd Darkwing burgers outta me!" Darkwing said leaving out the part about Launchpad being a lunatic. He had spared his sidekick that little detail when he had told him of the Negaverse after he'd returned that day.

"They were only following Negaduck's orders. They thought he was my shadow and he probably told them that you were dangerous." Morgana explained. Darkwing gave them an uncertain look.

"Anyway, we've come to help you capture him before he does anyone any more harm.."

"You? Help me? Ho ho! Thanks but no thanks. I can handle that vile villain myself" Darkwing chirped. Shadow stepped closer and pointed a finger in his direction.

"Listen small fry, clearly you don't know just how powerful your own brother is…"

"I didn't know you had a brother, DW!"

"What! Brother? Heh heh I don't know what you're talking about." Darkwing chuckled nervously and shrugged. Launchpad raised a suspicious brow but said nothing.

Shadow smiled smugly. "I bet you were the brightest in your class weren't you?"

"Alright that's it!" Darkwing began rolling up his sleeves and the two lunged at each other.

Meanwhile, The White Knight and his Morgana had been following Negaduck's aura for over a day now and were getting closer. She had been having trouble finding him and her magic wasn't as powerful as it was in their world. They came to the home on Avian way where she could faintly detect him and The Knight crept up to the door and wrapped his hand around the handle. He could hear voices from inside the house…

"Would you two stop! The enemy is NOT in this room! He's out there somewhere in any two possible dimensions and we need to focus on finding him! Now!" Morgana shouted pushing the two Mallards apart.

Darkwing adjusted his hat and said "Fine! I'll help you fight Negaduck then, since it's so important to you. Just keep out of my way."

"Getting a little big for your britches, aren't you duck?"

Darkwing shot him a glance and was about to go up one side of him and down another when the door opened again. To everyone's surprise in walked in a stranger in a white hooded cape and a second Morgana… or third if your keeping count… wearing a white dress. Her hair was braided down her back and she bore a sullen expression.

"At last! We can now finish this Nega…..duck?" He lowered his fists slowly and stood gaping at what he saw before him. He pulled his hood back revealing his face partially hidden by a light grey mask and examined the occupants of the house. Obviously Morgana had been following the wrong duck's aura.

"Oh great! What? Did someone spill water on you? Now you're multiplying?" Darkwing said narrowing his eyes at shadow, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Don't look at me!" Shadow shrugged.

"_Three_ Darkwings!" Launchpad gasped looking around the room from Drake to Drake to Drake.

"Let's get one thing straight, I am NO Darkwing Duck! Got it? I'm nothing like this puny, pompus, pestilent, little punk!"

"Yea know, you're really starting to piss me off pal!" Darkwing snapped at ShadoWing who snarled back at him. Ignoring him, Darkwing turned his attention back to the White Knight who still stood trying to make sense of the situation. "So, who the hell are you?"

"I- I'm The White Knight!" He said placing his hands on his hips. "I have come seeking vengeance on the one who calls himself Negaduck!"

Darkwing cocked an eyebrow and stifled a laugh at the new comer. Was this guy for real?

"Don't tell me. You've come from an alternate universe?" Darkwing asked.

"As a matter of fact. And who are all of you?"

"I am ShadoWing Duck! Hunter of the heinous! This is my wife and partner Morgana." Shadow introduced dramatically. Darkwing folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Can you believe this guy LP?" Darkwing whispered to Launchpad who looked at Shadow, then back at Darkwing puzzled.

"But he's _you_ DW." Launchpad said scratching his head. Darkwing, disregarding his side kick's comment and stepped forward to now introduce himself.

"Darkwing Duck! And this is my sidekick Launchpad McQuack!"

"Launchpad? Interesting. Shouldn't you be in Duckberg?" White knight asked curiously.

"I haven't lived in Duckberg in over a year. St. Canard is my home now."

"In my dimension, Launchpad McQuack is Duckberg's hometown hero. Everyone knows him as Ace. Great guy!"

"This isn't important! We need to find Negaduck and take him down!" Shadow cut in.

"Shadow is right! We have no idea what that fiend is plotting, but he's preparing for something big as we speak!" Shadow's Morgana chimed in.

"Then it's settled! We shall all join forces to take down that masked miscreant once and for all!" White Knight said pointing a finger in the air. Darkwing slapped his face and grumbled.

"This is turning into a nightmare! Fine whatever! We can work together. But this is _my_ universe and _my _city and _my_ arch nemesis! So we do things _my_ way! Now, LP, get the transport chairs online."

"Sure thing DW!" he said before leaving for the entrance to the tunnel under the house. There was a hidden entry in the storage closet under the stairs.

"Ha! I knew it!" Shadow said. He turned to his wife with a smug look on his face. "Told you so!" He stuck his tongue out at her and she put her hand over his face and pushed him away from her rolling her eyes.

In only moments Launchpad activated the switch and the empty space at the far end of the living room suddenly became home to two blue lounge chairs which flipped up from the floor followed by an end table with a brass statue of Basil, The Great Mouse Detective.

"Alright everyone! Take turns two at a time, Launchpad you go first to warn Gosalyn. I'll stay behind to deactivate the chairs then drive back on The Ratcatcher!" Darkwing said and watched as everyone spun away to the tower before he hid the chairs and left the house.

"Alright! Now just add the dragon's tongue and it should be complete!" Morgana said to Gosalyn as the two peered into a large cauldron of bubbling goop. Morgana passed her the final ingredient and the young duckling who stood on a wooden crate so she could see over the lip of the bowl squealed then giggled at the touch of the slimy texture of the tongue.

"Gross!" She exclaimed with delight before dropping it in and watching it sink out of sight. Morgana watched the curious child reach for the large ladle poking out of the concoction and begin to stir it slowly. She simply adored Gosalyn and found herself smiling warmly in awe at the girl who along with her father had stolen a piece of her heart. Together the two had managed to collect the whole thing.

The goo turned from a dark yellow to a vibrant green then settled a nice deep purple and Morgana clasped her hands under her chin excitedly.

"Okay! I think it's complete!" She said as she began to ladle the substance into vials.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Gosalyn asked watching the bubbles grow on the surface and burst.

"This is a very powerful pain reliever! It's my own recipe! The smallest whiff can cure the worst headache! You could get run into by a train and if you live one small sip of this potion and you wouldn't feel a thing!"

"Cool! Dad could use some of this stuff!" Gosalyn said grabbing a ladle and helping to poor the concoction into vials. Morgana's joyful expression faded into a sad pout and she sighed deeply.

"That's sort of why I created the recipe. Your father is always covered in scrapes and bruises, and even though he'd never admit it, he's always sore when he gets home from work."

"He'll love it!" The girl said trying to cheer the sorceress up.

"I think so too…if I ever get a chance to give him some." The two continued to distribute the goop into the vials in silence. Gosalyn felt bad for Morgana and she knew her dad must have been feeling equally as miserable as she was. Suddenly, the duckling perked up and turned to face Morgana again.

"Why don't you come back with me to the tower and bring him some? Then you guys can talk!" Morgana sighed again.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I should probably let him cool down a bit before I try talking to him again."

"Are you kidding? Every time Dad sees you he turns to mush and gets all sappy!" She said with a disgusted look on her face. "You'd have better luck than just calling."

"I don't know Gos." She shook her head and Gosalyn began filling the vials more quickly.

"Come on! I'll help you bottle this stuff up and we'll take it to him!"

Darkwing soared through the tower window on the Ratcatcher gracefully landing it in its place then hopped off and threw his helmet into the side car. The others were all there conversing in the center of the tower. He placed his hat on his head and walked over to join them. He still wasn't thrilled about teaming up with his alternate universe selves. He was about as excited to work with these guys as he was to work with Gizmoduck.

"Great hide out!" White Knight said still gazing around in awe. Darkwing smiled proudly. At least he was able to stomach The White Knight, unlike what's his name.

"Welcome to the tower!"

"Not bad. It's no Shadow Cave, but it does the trick." Shadow said dryly.

"Shadow Cave?" Darkwing smirked. Shadow's wife tugged on his arm warning him not to start but he ignored it and ripped his arm from her to poke his finger into Darkwing's chest.

"You got a problem with that you repugnant little reptile?" Darkwing slapped Shadow's hand away and stepped into him aggressively pressing his bill firmly against his and staring angrily down into his eyes.

"No…I have a problem with _you!_ Your abrasive, arrogant alliterations and your audacious apparition that you are autocratic are really starting to aggravate me you abortive, abhorrent, addle ASSHOLE!" As he spoke his voice grew louder and louder until his words echoed throughout the tower leaving everyone silent. He stood his ground against Shadow who slowly took a step back.

"Well said." Shadow replied clearing his throat.

"Uh, DW?" Launchpad's voice cracked from the other end of the tower.

"What is it Launchpad!"

"Gosalyn's gone."

"What!" Darkwing shrieked, but before he could react, a bright light formed just feet away from where he stood and two figures jumped out before the light vanished.

"Uh-oh." Gosalyn peeped when she saw her father had already returned. Darkwing glared at her angrily as he clenched his fists. He opened his mouth to scold her but before he could say anything he realized Morgana had also joined them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. You owe me that much." She said.

"There's his Morgana! I was beginning to wonder if he was, you know.." Shadow said to his wife. Darkwing shot him a glance and walked past Gosalyn and Morgana grabbing each of their arms and leading them away from the crowd and around behind the pillar his computer was perched on.

"I don't want to know where you've been," He said pointing a finger at Gosalyn, "And I don't want to know why you were with her." He gave Morgana a hard look. "I have bigger problems right now." He spoke in an infuriated whisper pointing his finger in the direction of his unwanted guests.

"Who were all those people?" Gosalyn asked having been pulled away before getting a proper look at the group in the tower.

"They're the Drake Mallard and Morgana McCawber's of two different parallel universes," He said and Gosalyn tried to run over to see but Darkwing grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her so she hung at eye level with him. "Gosalyn, do not try my patience. You will find I do not have any to spare." He growled. The duckling grinned nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it pop!" She chuckled. He lowered her to the ground and she took off running to meet the visitors.

"Dark, if this is a bad time…"

"No." He sighed rubbing his palms into his eye sockets. "It's fine Morgue." He looked back up at her and smiled weakly. He looked exhausted. "To be honest, you're actually a sight for sore eyes." She smiled back and they both looked down bashfully.

"What's this?" He asked taking the vial from her and looking it over. She had forgotten she had it!

"Oh it's a potion! I made it for you!"

"Oh yeah?" He perked up a bit then looked up at her and raised a suspicious eyebrow. She already knew what he was thinking and laughed.

"Oh Dark! It's not going to poison you! It's a pain reliever. Better than anything on the Normal market."

"Is that right?" He seemed really excited. "How does it work?"

"If you're feeling any sort of pain just take a small sip and the pain will instantly subside. It's my own recipe." She watched as he quickly uncorked it and took a sip. His one eye squeezed shut and he shuddered at the taste.

"Morgana it's…" He licked his lips and swallowed again. "awful!"

"Well, it's not meant to taste good Dark. Just make you feel better." She giggled. He then took this moment to rotate his arms swivel his back.

"Wow! That's amazing!" He said

"Aw honeywumpus! Were you sore?" She asked with concern.

"I was! But not anymore! What's in this stuff?"

"Uh, probably best you don't know, Dark dearest." She knew how he felt about some of the ingredients and they had adapted a 'what you don't know won't kill you' policy when it came to food.

"That's fair." He said unbuttoning his jacket and lifted it to look down at the gash in his side. Morgana gasped loudly.

"Dark! What happened to you!"

"Negaduck stabbed me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"What! When? Are you alright?" She was examining the wound now.

"It takes more than getting stabbed or shot to stop Darkwing Duck!" He announced proudly.

"Shot!" She shrieked lifting his shirt and jacket to look for the bullet hole. Darkwing began to chuckle and squirm.

"Hey! Would you stop that!" He laughed then jumped back. "That tickles!" She folded her arms and glared at him. She wished he would take the dangers of his job more seriously. If not for her then for Gosalyn at least! He took her hands in his and smiled at her. "Morgue, I'm fine. I promise. I'll show you later. Right now, I could really use you by my side for all of this." He said with a pleading look on his face. She nodded and they joined the rest of the party.

"Cool beans! A sword!" Gosalyn cried as she watched Shadow draw his sword and whip it around dramatically. "What kind of weapon do you have?" She asked White Knight who smiled at her adoringly.

"I do not use weapons. A true hero needs only what he is endowed with at birth!" He replied. Shadow rolled his eyes and ruffled Gosalyn's hair.

"Good thing I'm no true hero then cause things would get pretty damn boring!" He winked at Gosalyn and Darkwing gnashed his teeth together.

"Watch your mouth around my kid!" He said putting his hands over Gosalyn's ears. Gosalyn squirmed away and looked up at him.

"Calm down Dad! Damn isn't that bad of a word!" Darkwing's mouth fell open.

"Watch it young lady! If you think being stuck in this tower is bad, imagine being _grounded_ in it!"

"Aw come on Darkwing, loosen up! You're gonna give yourself a coronary!" Shadow smirked. Darkwing began to tremble with anger.

"Do you ever shut up?" Darkwing snapped.

"Nope! I love the sound of my own voice!" He mused

"Yeah well if you don't give it a rest I'm gonna-"

"Dark," Morgana said softly taking his hand in hers. He felt himself calm down and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Morgue, meet ShadowWing Duck and The White Knight." He said pointing the two out as he introduced them. "And of course Morgana and Morgana." He said with a light chuckle and the three of them eyed each other. "I see you've already met my daughter, Gosalyn."

"Daughter?" Knight's Morgana repeated silently staring at the young girl.

"It's….good to meet you all." Darkwing's Morgana said with an awkward smile.

"Wife? You mean you guys are married?" Gosalyn asked and Shadow smiled.

"Yes, wife. We're not married per say, but she's still my wife. No scrap of paper is going to change that." He said and Morgana looked at Darkwing who seemed unfazed by the statement.

The group continued to converse through the evening and as they all discussed Negaduck, Morgana slipped away to climb the spiral stair case leading up to Darkwing's bedroom. She sat on his bed and looked down into her hands. She could hear everyone's voices talking and bantering back and forth.

"How are we gonna know if he's here or in the Negaverse?" Launchpad asked and Shadow tensed.

"Would everyone stop calling it The Negaverse!" He hissed.

"Well what do you call it?" Gosalyn asked tilting her head up to him curiously.

"Home! What do you call _this_ place?" He snarled. Gosalyn frowned at him. He reminded her so much of her dad…. On a bad day.

"Home."

"Exactly. Whitey over there could just as easily call this place The Negaverse just like I could call it the Posiverse. So how about we just give the name calling a rest?"

"Agreed. As for finding Negaduck, we may just have to wait around for him to come to us." White Knight said.

"By then it may be too late." Darkwing said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Shadow's Morgana had made her way over to Knight's Morgana and spoke to her in a soft voice the others would not be able to hear.

"I noticed your confusion when the duckling was introduced as Darkwing's daughter." She said. "Doesn't The Knight have his own Gosalyn?" She asked and the other woman shook her head.

"No. Knight doesn't have any children." She said watching Gosalyn who was lounging in her father's lap and listening contently to her father's voice with her ear pressed to his chest. The darker of the two then saw the other Morgana sitting on top of the pillar where Darkwing's bedroom was. She made her way up the stairs to sit with her.

"I know this is strange. It is for me too." She said

"It is that. But I have seen far stranger. I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing really." Morgue said with a shrug.

Shadow's wife smiled with amusement then said, "If you can't talk to yourself, who can you talk to?" The two chuckled.

"That was sweet." Morgue began after a short pause. "What Shadow said about you being married? He seems so … hard."

"He can be. The ego doesn't help."

"I thought Dark's was bad!" She giggled "No offense."

"None taken. He makes up for it. He's a lot more laid back than Darkwing, it seems."

"I would have to agree." Morgue nodded with a smile. "My Dark does have a short fuse."

"So isit him that's bothering you?"

"Yes. We broke up a few days ago. We'll be fine I'm sure but he doesn't talk to me. He never talks to me." Shadow's Morgana could hear the frustration in her voice.

"How long have you known him?"

"Just under a year."

"That's all? Well, it will come. I've been with Drake for four years. The first year was the hardest, but some things are meant to be." She said trying to reassure her Darkwing Universe self, but Morgue only sighed.

"Maybe not for all of us."

"Parallel universes are called parallel for a reason." The darker duck began, "It will work out. I know this because I also know that wherever I go, it will always be me and my Shadow. I also know because as I sit and look at our little group here, you know what I realize?"

Morgue looked up at her "What?"

"I have found him at least three times." A smile spread over Morgue's face. "But, there's something else I wanted to ask."

"Sure."

"Do you find it strange that The Knight does not have a Gosalyn?" She asked. Morgana frowned thoughtfully at Shadow's wife's question.

"Why would it? Drake Mallard from that universe obviously never adopted her."

"Adopt?" She asked very puzzled. "Morgana, Drake is Gosalyn's biological father."


	7. Cause and Effect

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry I haven't been keeping up, but I've been busy with work! Hopefully I can get the last few Chapters thrown up over the next week or two and be done with it! **_

Chapter 7 – Cause and Effect

"What do you mean they got away!" Negaduck screamed loudly at Quackerjack and Megavolt who were cowering behind their make shift table in the warehouse. "Can't you knobs do anything right!"

"We tried to stop them but ShadoWing is twice the duck that Darkwing is! We didn't stand a chance!" Megavolt cried trembling as he spoke.

"How did they even get out of that blasted room?" Negaduck asked looking over his shoulder at the room his hostages had been in.

"It must have been Morgana's magic! The door is still shut and locked!" Quackerjack whined pointing towards said door. Negaduck silently scorned himself for not thinking about that. She must have transported them out.

"No matter. I'll just go back to the Negaverse and kill them both!" He spat turning to leave.

"But what if they're still here?" Megavolt asked. "He didn't seem very happy. He'll probably come looking for us sooner or later!" Negaduck whirled around and glared at the rat who shrunk down even smaller. Negaduck then got an idea. He stroked his chin a moment then an evil grin spread over his face.

"Even better! And just in case he's _not_ looking for me, I think I have the perfect bait!" He cackled to himself before Bushroot and The Liquidator rushed into the warehouse.

"Boss! Boss! We found him! We found him!" Bushroot panted as they stopped before Negaduck.

"Looking for the perfect weapon in defeating those pesky vigilantes? Having trouble bringing those irritating super heroes to a more permanent demise? The Liquidator has just the weapon you've been searching for! Say goodbye to all your hero blues with the new and improved Taurus Bulba!" Negaduck rubbed his hands together with delight as Liquidator spoke. "Act now while supplies last!"

"Perfect! At least I'm not completely surrounded by morons!" Negaduck said shooting Megs and Quackerjack another look. "Now, I want you four to go to the Negaverse and get Shadow's kid. She's being kept by Darkwing's Ducks. I don't care how you do it or who you gotta kill just bring me that kid. Alive! I'll deal with Bulba! Where is he?"

"Just off the coast of Audubon Bay." Bushroot said then explained the exact location of the cave Bulba had been squatting in. Negaduck said nothing more and left the warehouse on his bike.

Negaduck crept into the cave scanning through the darkness for any sign of the metal monster knowing that he would have to be extremely careful of what he did and said. Bulba wasn't about to willingly team up with him. He would have to manipulate him which the duck already knew wasn't going to be easy to do. Bulba was a very intelligent villain and he'd have to choose his words very wisely.

The further into the cave he went the darker it became until he found himself moving through complete darkness. He pulled a zippo from his pocket and lit it holding it high above his head. He could faintly make out the walls around him just enough that he could move on. He stopped in his tracks when he heard something in the distance. He held his breath and scanned the blackness with his eyes open wide.

"You!" A dark voice growled and before Negaduck knew what hit him his zippo snapped shut on the ground and he was pinned to the wall up high by his throat. He kicked his feet and struggled to hold his weight by the immense hand that was wrapped around his neck.

"I will kill you Darkwing Duck!" Bulba growled. Negaduck could only see the red eye glowing inches from his face and he tried desperately to force sound to come out of his mouth.

"N-no! Not…Dark…wing!" He managed but the bull roared loudly then threw the duck across the cave where he collided with the wall and fell to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him and for just a moment, he couldn't speak. Taurus leaped over to him and pinned his body down with his great clawed hand.

"I'm going to crush you like the pathetic parasite you are! And when I'm done, that little brat will be next!" Bulba growled seething with rage.

"Stop!" Negaduck coughed holding his hands out. "I'm not Darkwing Duck!" He repeated a little clearer; his raspy voice could barely be heard but Bulba released him and stood glaring down at him.

"Not Darkwing Duck?" He snorted now paying closer attention to the yellow suit and red hat the intruder was wearing. Having been on the scene far before the rise of Negaduck then either dead or living in isolation, he had never seen nor heard of him before now. "If you are not that masked buffoon then who are you!" Bulba demanded.

"Negaduck! And I just may hate that caped clown more than you do!"

Bulb threw his head back and laughed loudly at this then dropped his face down again so close to the duck's that he could feel his breath against his cheek feathers.

"I find that extremely unlikely. I hope that you have better reason for me to let you live!"

"As a matter of fact…." Negaduck's grin could only be heard through the darkness.

The fearsome four made their way to where the portal to the Negaverse was to do their leader's bidding. Shadow's Morgana had established one directly from Darkwing's universe to theirs while she was still under the impression that Negaduck was her mate. As it turned out, it was right back where it had first opened at The Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery.

Bushroot watched as his companions walked a few paces ahead of him marching in delight at the thought of finally being rid of Darkwing Duck. Megavolt tossed a ball of electricity from hand to hand while Quackerjack cackled and cart wheeled down the sidewalk following Liquidator who led them boldly to their destination with the odd quip or pitch. Bushroot sighed to himself and wrung his leafy hands together nervously. As their plan progressed farther along he seemed to be feeling more and more anxious. Nothing good could possible come from what they were planning. It never did. He really didn't like the idea of killing anyone either. His rejection by society had been the only reason he had turned to a life of crime and otherwise he really didn't hold the hate in his heart for Darkwing Duck, or anyone for that matter, that the others did. All he ever really wanted was to give back to the only friends he really had; the plant life around him. The idea of freedom to roam and live however he wanted did seem rather appealing however, which is why he had wound up in this mess. If he backed out now, Negaduck would turn him into mulch and that was never a pleasant feeling. Bushroot shuttered at the thought then turned his eyes onto the Bakery they had come to stop at. The four slowly made their way inside. None of them had ever been to the Negaverse and so they really didn't know what to expect. The idea of battling themselves was a little unnerving, though none would ever admit it.

They crowded around the new cake portal and gazed down into the blue shimmering light before Quackerjack gave a loud cackle startling the other three and he shouted joyously, "It's PLAY time!" He dove inside and vanished from their sight. Liquidator shrugged and jumped through next followed by Megavolt leaving Bushroot to nervously ponder turning and running far from this place. Far from St. Canard, Negaduck and the Fearsome Five but before he could give the idea much thought, each of his allies reached an arm back through to grab him and pull him inside with a surprised shriek.

Eventually they wound up right back where they had started only on the other side groaning from the pain of their landings as the portal had shot them fiercely out of the cake.

"Are we here?" Megavolt asked looking around and rubbing his sore posterior. Things didn't seem all _that_ different.

"Look at the sky! It wasn't red a minute ago. We must be here." Bushroot said standing and brushing himself off.

"Now what do we do Stu?" Mr. Banana brain asked with the aid of Quackerjack. The others rolled their eyes and ignored the deranged doll.

"We need to find our Negaverse counterparts!" Liquidator announced.

"But first we'll need a plan!" Megavolt added resting his chin in his hand.

"I know, I know! We should figure out where they are then when they're not around trick the kid into thinking we're them! Then she'll come back with us without question!" Bushroot offered. It was the only way he could think of to get the girl without anyone getting hurt.

"Perfect!" Quackerjack said. "But where do you think we would be?"

Darkwing, ShadoWing and The White Knight along with the three Morgana's had been out since after dinner trying to clear the streets of all the criminals running rampant in the streets. Shadow had gone with Launchpad in the Thunderquack, The Knight had gone on foot and Darkwing had torn out of the Tower on The Ratcatcher. Since none could come up with a plan to catch Negaduck, the two visitors had decided helping Darkwing with the problem on hand was the least they could do. More specifically, Knight had offered his services as the least _he_ could do and Shadow agreed painfully after his wife had elbowed him hard in the rib cage upon Knights proposition. Gosalyn was left behind, but Darkwing had agreed to allow her best friend Honker to keep her company _only_ if they promised they wouldn't leave the tower.

Darkwing with Morgana sitting in the side car ripped through the streets in silence. This was the first time they had been alone since their fight and hadn't had a chance to talk about anything. Now on top of Morgana's concern regarding their relationship, she was filled with curiosity and confusion on the Gosalyn matter as well. Truth be told, she had wished she had not found out. It was Drake and Gosalyn's business and no one else's and Drake would confide in her when he felt ready. She was a little unnerved by the possibility that Gosalyn herself didn't know and for that reason alone was considering pressing the subject. For the time being though, she was only going to concern herself with their issues.

"I know it's not the most appropriate time Dark dearest, but I really think we need to talk!" Morgana said loudly over the purr of the Ratcatcher's engine finally breaking the silence between them. Darkwing looked over at her for a brief second then back at the road.

"Morgana, honey! Can't this wait?" He asked through his teeth forcing a pleasant tone.

"At least tell me if we're okay?"

His hands tightened their grip on the handle bars. He was still not happy with the fact that she had put a spell on him, thought he was willing to look past it so long as she could assure him it wouldn't happen again. Furthermore, he knew he owed a few of his own apologies which he wasn't looking forward to. He hated apologizing. Even to those he loved.

"Darkwing Duck! Answer me!" She shouted

"Yes! Fine! We're okay! I just don't like that you can curse me so easily without me even knowing! If you hadn't told me the next morning, I _never_ would have known!" He shouted back and she frowned deeply shifting her body slightly away from him in the car.

"But I _did_ tell you! That's your problem! You're always too concerned with what I have done to stop and think about why I have done it!"

"Well, why did you do it?" He asked stealing another glance at her. She didn't respond. "Well?"

She didn't get a chance to answer. Instead she pointed a finger in front of them and cried "Dark!"

Darkwing looked back at the road hitting the breaks and leaning the bike to a sideways halt. He stopped just before running into one of the several abandoned cars in the middle of the road.

"What the-?" He said pulling off his helmet and gazing down the sea of singed vehicles.

"Fire!" A voice yelled and Darkwing paled before Morgana lifted her arms causing the missile coming towards them to turn into thousands of flower petals which floated gently to the ground.

"Uh, good job!" Darkwing said in a slight of shock. Morgana smiled proudly and Darkwing peeled the bike out of the line of vision from the men perched on top of the building next to them and ran inside making his way up to the roof with Morgana close behind.

"I don't get it! What just happened?" The horse with the bazooka said scratching his head.

"How'd they _do_ that?" the dog next to him asked just as perplexed.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Darkwing shouted and the men pulled out two assault rifles and began shooting the smoke that had appeared in the doorway leading onto the roof.

"I am the moving target you just can't seem to hit!"

The two watched as the blue smoke cleared to reveal nothing there. Suddenly, from out of nowhere he came charging..

"I am Darkwiiiiiiiiiing.." He flew into them knocking them over. "Duck!" He looked down at the two who were dazed and groaning in pain. "Now who do you work for?" He asked and the one tried to swing at him but he pulled back just in time for the hoofed right hook to whizz past his bill. Clearly, he wasn't going to have any luck with any of the thugs he arrested to find out who had sent them. So far, no one was willing to cooperate. He watched as Archie ran down Morgana's red dress and tied the crooks together with webbing.

"Very nice Archie!" She cooed and the spider grumbled. Darkwing smiled lightly. He had to admit, he and Morgana made a great team when she could control her aim. He was about to haul his..erm…_their_ captives to the police station when he noticed a dark figure lurking behind Morgana. He reached for his gun but before he could act everything around him went dark.

Darkwing awoke to a sharp pain irradiating from deep with his shoulders and wrists. As he tried to signal his body to move, he realized he was hanging by his hands. He looked up to see the chain he hung from bolted into the ceiling noting that his buzz saw cufflinks weren't going to cut it this time. Literally. This was not going to be an easy situation to escape from. As he dangled helplessly and spat the taste of blood onto the floor below, he took this opportunity to carefully survey his surroundings. Unfortunately, the cinder block room held nothing substantial within it but an oil lamp in the far corner that gently flickered offering only minimal light. There were no windows and the door was solid steal. He closed his eyes tightly and struggled to listen for anything to give him some clue as to where he'd been taken.

"This could be a problem." He said to himself softly. He was still quite groggy and having a difficult time concentrating any one of his senses to be of any help. It was at this moment that the wounds he received in his conflict with Negaduck began to throb deeply and he wished he could get just a taste of Morgana's pain reliever. ..

"Morgana!" He gasped as his eyes shot open and he began to squirm and thrash about at the end of the chain. After several minutes of this he stopped finding all he had done was cause himself more pain.

"Okay Darkwing." He whispered. "Every problem has a solution! If whoever did this wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Obviously you're being kept here for some reason." Evidently, he was just going to have to wait until someone came to collect whatever it was they were after. Until then he hung concentrating only on ignoring the excruciating pain he was in and praying Morgana was okay. After some time his head drooped to his chest and he dozed off.

He was awoken by the steel door of his prison slamming inward against the cement wall and his eyes fluttered open. Two dark figures move towards him. The first hoisted him up by the waist enough that the second was able to unlock his restraints and he was lowered to the ground before handcuffed.

"Where is Morgana?" He shouted but the two said nothing. "I swear if you've harmed one feather on her I'll kill you all!" There was still no answer as he was half dragged down a long corridor and into the room at the end. The two thugs attached his cuffs to a chain bolted to the floor and left him. He crouched over to hold his hands in front of his eyes until they could get use to the blaring light within the room and settled on the duck occupying the desk before him. He studied him for a while until his deep gruff voice broke the silence and Darkwing's skin began to crawl.

"Hello Drake." Darkwing could only glare at the withered old man slumped over his desk. His hands shook as he lifted them from his lap to fold them on his desk and smile at the masked mallard as if reacquainting with an old friend. "It's been a long time m'boy."

"Where is Morgana?"

"She's safe. Don't concern yourself over her for the time being. You and I have some unfinished business." The older duck lifted a cane that hung from the arm of his chair and rested his body weight against it moving over to where Darkwing stood enraged in the center of the room. As he hobbled around the desk Darkwing noted the definite lean to one side as the opposite leg swung unnaturally into its step. A glint of metal could be seen between the cuff of his pant leg and the crumpled sock within his loafer. Darkwing raised his eyes to meet his captor's and he frowned deeply.

"I want to see her!" If anything had happened to her he would destroy the entire building brick by brick and everyone inside of it.

"In time." The duck said solemnly with a nod. He had come to lean both hands into the cane and was studying the young mallard before him. "First we're going to have a little chat. Then once you agree to repay me for what you took from me, I'll let you see her." He lifted his pant leg and with his cane tapped the steel bar that had taken the place of his leg years before.

"I want to see her first."

"You never were the bright one Drake." He sighed dropping his pant leg and whipped Darkwing cross the face with his cane before re-perching his upper body weight against it. Darkwing held a stone like expression but inside he screamed in pain. The side of his mouth felt cold but he knew hot blood was trickling down his beak. "Care to try again?" He asked smugly.

"I owe you nothing Quill!" Darkwing shouted and Alistair's wrinkled lips curled up into a yellow grin.

"Nothing?" He repeated in an overly friendly tone. Darkwing held his breath as Quill began to quiver with anger. "You owe me _everything!"_ He drew his cane back again and Darkwing turned away and the cane struck him painfully across the back of his head. He turned back to him with narrow eyes. "Very well. But I expect you to cooperate afterwards." Darkwing watched Alistair hobble to the door and poked his head out.

"Bring her in." He said before turning back into the room. Almost instantly Morgana was carried in on the shoulder of one of the thugs and dropped to the ground in a heap. Darkwing gasped and tried to run to her temporarily forgetting he was chained to the floor. The chain snapped with tension and Darkwing leaned against its pull looking over her with dread in his heart.

"What have you done to her?" He shouted scanning her body for any wrong doing.

"Nothing. She's sedated. She turned two of my men into pudding and a third into a garden gnome before we realized she wasn't going offer any sort of cooperation. I assure you she is unharmed." He stepped closer to her limp body and lifted her face by her beak with the end of his cane. "I can't promise she'll stay that way if you don't start to behave."

"Touch her and I'll kill you, you cantankerous crooked cripple!"

"I do not believe you are in any position to be uttering threats boy!" He said sharply then added glancing back down to the woman on the floor, "Such a shame; she's quite the looker…." Darkwing bit his tongue and stepped back slackening his chain. The old man was right.

"Fine. What do you want from me?" Darkwing asked; defeat filled his voice.

The Fearsome Four stalked the streets aimlessly in attempt to close in on the group known as Darkwing's Ducks. By this point all four had contributed and failed at offering suggestions to where they may be hiding. So far they had exhausted the power company, the toy factory, the greenhouse where Bushroot normally hid in the Normal-verse, and Liquidator had been scanning through all the sewers as they moved along.

As they walked people smiled and waved at them and the group wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. Bushroot on the other hand couldn't help but enjoy the friendly greetings they received and was merrily smiling and waving back to all the civilians.

"Quick! Hide!" Quackerjack said suddenly diving into a back ally having seen their targets coming in their direction. The others followed and they watched as Darkwing's Ducks passed by accompanied by a young duckling with red ringlets and a pink dress. She held Quackerjack's hand on one side of her and Megavolt on the other and every three steps the two would lift her high into the air and she'd kick her feet out with a delighted giggle.

They cackled victoriously for a moment then poked their heads out around the corner and watched their doubles as they walked away unawares.

"I say we fry 'em!" Megavolt said with electricity sparkling from his finger tips.

"No! We stick to the plan! Come on, we'll follow them to their hide out!" Bushroot said creeping behind their doubles with his companions following close behind. They crept in and out of allies and behind bushes and trees for a good twenty minutes before they watched the group slip into a manhole leading into a sewer.

Eventually, the heroes led them to a metal door which they entered completely oblivious to being followed and the fearsome four stopped to refurbish their strategy.

"It could be hours before they leave again! And if they bring the kid along again then what?" Asked a frustrated Quackerjack. They all pondered this a moment before Megavolt stuck a gloved finger in the air.

"We'll lure them out!" He said. "If we commit a crime they'll come looking for us and leave the girl behind where it's safe!"

"If they know we're here, the kid won't come with us that easily." Bushroot added.

"They don't need to know _who_ committed the crime! I'll just send Mr. Banana Brain up to get the party started!" Quackerjack said bouncing over to a ladder leading up to the street. He climbed up and cranked the dolls head before lifting the manhole and tossing it out. Quickly he crawled down the ladder and plugged his ears with his fingers. The others followed suit and the ground rumbled as a loud explosion went off above them. They scrambled to hide behind a corner and waited for their doubles to exit their hideout which they did momentarily and scrambled up to the street.

"Let's go Joe!" Quackerjack said holding out a second Brain.

"Wah!" Megavolt startled to see the doll. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

"You didn't think I'd travel without a spare do you?" Quackerjack asked petting the dolls head.

"We don't have time for this! Hurry up and get your disguises on!" Bushroot frowned and the villains pulled out the imitation Darkwing masks and capes they had acquired along the way then entered the door which led to a lift that shot them up to the tower. They all stood in awe as they glanced around the large room. Megavolt scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face.

"Whoa! Deja-vu! I swear I've been here before!" He exclaimed but the others brushed the comment off. Lucky for our beloved Masked Mallard, Megavolt's brain was so fried, he couldn't remember what he'd had for breakfast let alone coming to Darkwing Tower in their universe to battle the frequency fiends.

"What are you doing back so soon?" A young girl asked in a cheery voice as she skipped up to the fraudulent four. They looked at each other searching for an answer for a moment before Bushroot piped up.

"It's not safe here right now. You'll have to go to our old secret hideout for a little while until we can find whoever is responsible for that explosion!" Bushroot said kindly to the young duckling who's innocence and trust melted his heart.

"Okay!" She came to stand on the lift taking Bushroot and Liquidator's hands in her and smiling brightly. Bushroot swallowed hard feeling a twinge of guilt rush over him as the girl`s hand held his own. They left the tower and cautiously made their way to the Bakery via the sewers. Unfortunately, they were spotted by their doubles shortly after reaching the surface.

"Hold it right there you-" Friendly Bushroot began then ended with a gasp. "Wait a minute! Your me- uh us!" Everyone stared at their mirror images for a moment before Megavolt scooped up Gosalyn and took off for the bakery.

"Stall them! I'll get the kid back to Negaduck!" He said and the three remaining fearsome four attacked Darkwing's Ducks. There was a long and confusing scuffle between the two groups. During the commotion, friendly Quackerjack shot off after Megavolt to try and save Gosalyn. He jumped at the villain just as he was about to dive inside the cake and grabbed his ankles. Megavolt fell to the ground and Gosalyn ran to the corner to hide in terror and watch the events unfold before her. Quackerjack pulled out a toy tank and set it on the ground.

"Attack!" He shouted pointing to Megavolt who got to his feet and looked down at the tank for a moment with a smug grin.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" He mocked then pointed a finger at the toy and blasted it with a bolt of electricity. He wiggled his fingers as he commanded the tank to turn around and aim at Quackerjack but before the jester could react the tank fired and he dropped to his knees holding a hand over his heart were the tiny tank had hit him with a fatal blow. Gosalyn shrieked and ran to him as he fell forward onto his face. The tiny duckling rolled him over with all her strength. Tears formed in her eyes as the clown brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Find Dark…..wing, Gossie…." He whispered to the duckling.

Outside, friendly Megavolt was unconscious after Liquidator had shorted him out and Quackerjack's teeth had made short work out of friendly Bushroot.

"Come on! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Quackerjack said the chuckled and back flipped toward the bakery with his cohorts close behind and friendly Liquidator in pursuit. Megavolt scooped up Gosalyn ripping her from her friend's side and dove into the cake.

"No! Quacky! No!" She cried reaching her tiny hands out for her dying friend as she was carried away.

Once they were gone, the battered and beaten friendly three huddled around Quackerjack who took a final breath before his eyes fell shut and he stopped breathing. Megavolt had killed friendly Quackerjack.

"We have to go after them!" Bushroot said looking back at the cake the villains had disappeared into. "We need to get Gosalyn back!"

"She's in Darkwing Duck's hands now Bushroot." Megavolt sighed.

The fiends arrived back home with the duckling weeping hysterically into Bushroot's chest. She was shaking uncontrollably in the plant duck's arms terrified of what would happen to her. Bushroot was trying to calm her as they b-lined for their hide out. Suddenly they heard Quackerjack let out a sudden shriek from behind. They turned to see him hunched over holding a hand to his chest in pain.

"Whoa! Quacky!" Megavolt said doubling back and standing over the clown. "You don't look so good!" He collapsed squirming and clawing at his chest.

"Uh, I think he's having a heart attack!" Bushroot said holding the girl head into his chest and facing her away from the scene.

"Ugh! Help….me!" Quackerjack groaned before he fell limp and his eyes glazed over. They all stared down at his body in shock.

"He's dead!" Bushroot gasped.

"He must have died because I killed his Negaverse double!" Megavolt said poking the dead duck with the tip of his shoe.

"Four out of five surveys say WE GOTTA KEEP MOVING!" Liquidator said trying to usher the others along.

"We can't just leave him here!" Megavolt snapped and Bushroot put a hand on his shoulder.

"Megs, we gotta go. He's dead." Megavolt brushed away the plant's leafy hand looking down at his friend sadly for a moment.

"I'm sorry Quacky." He whispered before leaving with the others.

The White Knight and Morgana walked the streets of St. Canard watching for any wrong doing. The two were silent both trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Back in their world, things were so different. So peaceful. They weren't use to all this chaos and the idea of a super villain. Unlike Darkwing, The White Knight was easily humbled, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was a little uneasy with everything that was going on.

"Knight dearest, are you okay?" Morgana asked taking her lovers hand and stopped him in his tracks. He smiled half-heartedly and cupped her beautiful face then sighed.

"I'm okay Morgue. A little distraught, and truth be told I'll be relieved when this is all over; but I'm okay." He took this time to wonder over to a nearby park bench and pulled his hood back to rub his temples. Morgana sat with him and rubbed his back to try and sooth him.

"I should be at home in _my _St. Canard taking care of _my _problems. Not here on a wild goose chase with those arrogant egotists." He muttered. Morgana chuckled softly and reached up to straighten an out of place feather on his head.

"Those two arrogant egotists are you Drake. And I think I recall something about a certain White Knight's duty avenging Negaduck."

"But what part of me? I'm nothing like them! Darkwing parades around show boating and flaunting himself and ShadoWing…" He paused and confusion filled his face. "I'm not even sure if he's a hero or a villain! Either way, his ego is out of control too. As for Negaduck, they don't need me. They can handle him on their own, I'm sure."

"They're just confident in themselves. They may be a bit over the top, but I wish you'd be more confident in yourself Drake. They need your help too, love."

"Hey hey! I'm plenty confident! Those two are not confident! They're narcissists! And I don't know how much more of their bantering I can take." Morgana giggled and was about to give her Knight a kiss when a copter could be heard overhead.

"Wingy!" A voice called as a robotic duck landed before them. "I was just on my way to the tower to find you! Nice outfit! Are you working undercover to catch the miscreants behind these confounded capers?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Knight asked eyeing him closely.

"It's me! Gizmoduck! "

"You must think I'm Darkwing." He said standing and offering his hand. "I'm The White Knight," He said and Gizmoduck shook his hand reluctantly. "And I'm kind of a long story."

"Oh! Well please do tell! I could use a break from thwarting villians! Hello Morgana! Have you seen Wingy?"

"She's not who you think she is either Mr. Duck."

"Please! Call me Giz!" He insisted. "So who are you then?"

High above the street of St. Canard….

"Thirteen robbers, six car thieves, three muggers and a jay walker! Not bad if I do say so myself!" Shadow said leaning back into his seat in the Thunderquack and putting his feet up on the console.

"Did you really have to tackle the old woman crossing the street?" Morgana asked making her distaste known.

"She was breaking the law!"

"So you broke her hip?"

"I didn't mean to! She'll be fine. I was on a role! Twenty three criminals in just a few hours!"

"Yeah, and the crime alert com is still detecting crimes! At least the server isn't crashing anymore." Launchpad said as he flew the plane over the top of the city.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Morgana asked from the back seat. She had been filled with a feeling of deep concern for the past hour and hoped the others were alright.

"Don't worry about that now Morgy baby! I'll be sure to compare notes with good old Dipwing when we get back. He's gonna be ticked when he finds out I captured more crooks than he did in his own city!" Shadow laughed and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant! Why is everything a big contest to you? You and your damn ego!" Shadow turned in his seat to face Morgana with a scowl.

"Woman you're trying my patients!" He said and Launchpad sent the TQ in a spiral across the sky causing Shadow to hit the roof then fall back into his seat.

"Now wait just a minute!" He said having heard enough of Shadow`s negative comments about his friend. "Darkwing is a great hero and he pours his blood sweat and tears into keeping this city a safe place! What do you got against him anyways? I mean uh, he's you after all!" Shadow shuttered at this.

"He's me but he's not _me!_ I'm nothing like that guy! He's a hot headed mouth piece and he needs to get off his high horse!"

"Nothing like you, hey?" Morgana mused from behind.

"Shut up back there!" He snapped and she simple giggled.

Launchpad wondered how he got away with talking to her like that. If DW _ever_ spoke to _his _Morgana that way, she'd zap him from here till next Christmas! He had to agree with Shadow though; Him and Darkwing were nothing alike save for a bit of arrogance. He reminded him more of Negaduck, oddly enough.

"Well while you're in my plain I don't want to hear it. He's my boss and my best friend and I've had enough!" Launchpad felt pride for sticking up for DW while Shadow scoffed in his seat.

"Launchpad! Where are you?" Darkwing's voice came over the com. Launchpad picked up the radio and shot Shadow a warning glace.

"I'm just over East Canard."

"I need you to meet me at the tower right away!"

"No problemo DW! We'll be there in a jiff!" Launchpad said and turned the craft around to head back.

When they returned, Darkwing was at his computer and J. Gander Hooter was on the screen.

"Scuba gear?"

"Yes. Four suits. I can't explain right now, there's no time! But it's imperative that I get the delivery right away!"

"Very well Darkwing. The shipment should arrive at the tower within the hour."

"Thank you J. Gander. Darkwing out!" The screen went blank and Darkwing paused and looked at Launchpad as he approached. He had a look of panic in his eyes Launchpad had never seen before and a knot grew in his stomach.

"What's going on DW? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Darkwing sighed and buried his face into his hands.

"We have a very big problem LP." He began "Alistair Quill has Morgana and unless I give him what he wants within 24 hours, he's going to kill her."

"Well, what does he want DW?"

"He wants Paddywack."


	8. The Double Cross

Chapter 8 – The Double Cross

Launchpad shrunk and instantly began to tremble at the mention of Paddywack's name. Darkwing brushed past him to speak with Shadow and his Morgana. The sight of her caused his heart to sink in his chest.

"I need your help Morgana." He said and she was slightly taken back by his humbled expression and the sound of desperation in his voice.

"You need _her_ help? Not so big and tough now are you?" Shadow grinned not having heard Launchpad and Darkwing's conversation.

"Enough Shadow!" Morgana snapped. "Of course I'll help you Darkwing. What seems to be the matter?"

"The man behind St. Canard's recent crime wave is holding my Morgana hostage. I need to find something I threw in the bay so I can bring it to him in exchange for her. I'm going to need your help too Shadow, as well as The White Knight's. Once the trade is made, St. Canard is going to be in big trouble."

The angry frown on Shadow's face lifted into a look of concern. He suddenly felt guilty for his behavior and seeing Darkwing was in a lot of pain he grabbed his double's shoulder firmly and gave at a reassuring shake.

"Don't worry Darkwing. We'll get her back."

"Wait, what is it you need to get from the bay?" Morgana asked curiously. Darkwing took a deep breath and he could hear Launchpad groan from behind him.

"It's an old Jack-In-The-Box toy, but it's possessed by a very powerful supernatural being that calls himself Paddywack the clown." He paused and took note of Morgana's fallen expression. "Why? What of it?"

"Oh Darkwing, I think I may have some terrible news." She said softly.

"What is it?"

"I can't help you retrieve the box from the bay because I already helped Negaduck find it. I'm sorry."

"You what? Negaduck has Paddywack? So that's what he was doing on the bridge that day! But, that makes no sense!" Darkwing became frantic pacing back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Dark! I thought he was Shadow when he asked me to get it for him!" Morgana held her hands under her bill nervously and watched the duck pace back and forth muttering to himself.

"What doesn't make sense?" Shadow cut in walking up to Darkwing and grabbing his arm to get his attention.

"None of this makes sense! The only people who knew Paddywack exists are myself, Launchpad, Gosalyn and Quackerjack. Obviously Quackerjack told Negaduck about it and he told Quill."

"So?" Launchpad asked having calmed down enough to join the discussion.

"So…..why would Negaduck tell Quill about Paddywack knowing he would want to acquire his power, then steal it himself?"

"Uh, maybe so you couldn't get it and bring it to him DW." Launchpad offered.

"No! Maybe it was so _I_ wouldn't be able to find it and bring it to him!" Darkwing said pounding his fist down into his open hand. "He told Quill I knew where to find it then stole it himself. He's playing us both for a couple of saps!"

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?" Gosalyn yawned rubbing her eyes as she came down the stairs from the bedroom area. Darkwing bit his lower lip as his daughter came up and leaned into him sleepily.

"Hey kiddo. Honker still here?"

"Yeah. That kid sleeps like a rock! What's going on dad?"

"It's nothing sweetie. I'm sorry we woke you." He lied scooping her up and heading to the stairs. "Come on. It's late and you need to rest."

"For what? It's not like I have school tomorrow!" She grumbled and Darkwing chuckled. He lay is daughter back in the bed beside Honker and smiled down at him. His glasses were sitting lop sided on his head and he was snoring softly. Darkwing reached over and gently removed them and placed them on the bed side table before brushing Gosalyn's bangs back to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep Gos. I love you." He whispered

"Love you too Dad." She yawned and rolled onto her side snuggling into her pillow. He pulled the blanket up around her neck and left to rejoin the others downstairs.

"I say we march in there, take them all out, and get Morgana back ourselves!" Shadow said as Darkwing was coming back down.

"No! If he so much as smells us coming he'll kill her in a second!" Darkwing replied.

"Don't be stupid! She'll be safe with us before he even-"

"I said no!" Darkwing's dark reply cut Shadow's words short and he frowned madly.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We have to find Negaduck." Darkwing stopped in front of them and looked at his watch. "We have 23 hours to figure out where he is and get that box!"

"Wait Dark, if it weren't for me he wouldn't have known where to look for that box in the first place. I found it once, I can find it again. It has a very unique and incredibly strong magical signature attached to it."

"Just as I suspected. Is it here?" Darkwing asked hopefully and she shook her head.

"No. After we retrieved it we went back to our world. I don't think he would have brought it back here, and I don't feel its presence."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shadow asked "Let's jump the portal to our world and get that box back!"

They were suddenly interrupted by one of the tower's hatches opening up as White Knight, Morgana and Gizmoduck entered. Darkwing was almost relieved to see old Giz.

"Wingy! Where have you been? I couldn't find you after I took in those crooks for you!"

"Oh uh- right! Heh heh! Well, something came up. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to than the crime in St. Canard! Giz, can you take care of my city for me until I get back?"

"Of course!"

"LP, stay here with the kids." Darkwing said placing a hand on Launchpad's shoulder. "I hate to leave you behind, but I trust no one more-"

"No worries DW. I don't wanna be anywhere _near_ that thing anyway! Yuck!" Launchpad replied. Darkwing nodded at him with a smile.

"Thank you"

"Uh- so where are you going?" Gizmo asked.

"To the source of this spiteful scandal! Come on gang! Let's get to the Nega- I mean uh, to Shadow's Universe!"

Meanwhile Shadow's daughter was sitting in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest in the very same room her father had been held in. She felt as though she had run out of tears and simply sat peering down at her scuffed up black shoes. She told herself again that she just had to be strong until her guardians came. Outside the room, the fearsome three were very quiet. She could hear them faintly rustle from time to time but if they were speaking, it wasn't loud enough for her to hear them.

They sat on crates holding their heads in their hands mourning the loss of their friend when Negaduck returned. He marched into the warehouse and stopped with his hands on his hips looking at his lackeys curiously.

"What's wrong with all of you?" He asked finally. When he didn't get an answer he balled his fists angrily. "I said … WHATS WRONG WITH YOU LOSERS?" He shouted and they turned their gazes to him.

"Quackerjack is dead." Megavolt whimpered. Negaduck unclenched his jaw and his anger faded instantly.

"Quackerjack is _what?"_

"He's dead! Transistor brain's killed him!" Bushroot said pointing at Megavolt who jumped up and threw a bolt of electricity at the plant-duck.

"Take that back!" Megavolt demanded as Bushroot dodged the shot.

"Well you did!"

"ENOUGH!" Negaduck screamed and they fell silent. "You KNOBS! I _needed_ Quackerjack!" He slapped his face in frustration. "Of all the useless halfwits that had to die it was the only one who knows anything about that blasted box!"

He fumed as he began to pace. He stopped in front of Megavolt and picked him up by the throat causing him to cough and thrash about. "Could have been the useless boob who's fried himself more times than he ever has that douche Darkwing! But noooo!"

He dropped him in a heap and turned to Bushroot then snatched him with both hands before he could run and began tying him in knots. "Could have been the pathetic half plant mutant freak with the conscience. But noooo!"

He dropped Bushroot and walked up to Liquidator who fell into a puddle which Negaduck began to jump up and down in angrily. "Could have been the yappy puddle of piss that never shuts up long enough to get anything done right! But NO!" He finished stomping and stood panting and trembling glaring at Bushroot and Megavolt. "You idiots had to let the only other person besides Dipwing Duck who knows anything about Paddywack DIE!"

"Uh, what's a Paddywack?" Megavolt groaned from the floor.

"Paddywack is what is going to help us annihilate St. Canard! It's a powerful being that I have no idea how to contain because I never had a chance to ask that crazed clown Quackerjack about it!"

"Oh." Megavolt slumped and Liquidator reformed his shape from a safe distance from their infuriated leader.

"But uh, why do you need to know how to contain it?" Liquidator asked sheepishly.

"Because if I don't, it could turn on us all and ruin everything! We could be taken out along with Darkwing and St. Canard." Negaduck paused a moment to think over this newest hiccup in his plan. "I'll just have to improvise. On the bright side, I have one less idiot screwing up my plans! Now come on! We have work to do!" He said and they followed him out of the warehouse.

Gosalyn took her ear off of the door of her prison. She was starting to wonder if help would ever come. She took her place back in her corner and sighed deeply. She was still under the impression that her father had for some reason lost his mind and changed his image from ShadoWing Duck, the guardian of St. Canard and her loving father, to the cold hearted angry duck she had just been listening to yelling and screaming at everybody. She missed her old father and the feeling of security of knowing he would never let anything harm her. Now she was all alone and no one knew where she was. Suddenly she seemed to find the tears to weep into her folded arms as everything in her little world became hopeless.

The fearsome four piled into Negaduck's jet and flew across town to the old abandoned prison in South Canard and landed in the yard. This was where Alistair Quill was squatting during his rein on Darkwing's fair city and where he was keeping a precious commodity to Negaduck imprisoned. They entered the building and made their way to the warden's office where Quill sat at his desk slouched in his chair snoring. Negaduck burst in with the others following and cackled.

"You decrepit old coot!" He mused startling Quill awake.

"Huh? What? Who?" He bumbled sleepily then grimaced when he saw Negaduck. "Oh. It's you again. Now what do you want?"

"Did you find Darkwing?" He asked propping a leg up on his desk.

"Yes, yes. I found him."

"Good. Did you get that simpleton side kick of his?" Negaduck asked and shook his head.

"No. He wasn't with him."

"What!" Negaduck hissed on the verge of another temper tantrum.

"He was with a woman. A witch!" Negaduck grinned as Quill spoke. This was even better…

"Morgana McCawber?"

"Yes. Feisty thing too, we had to sedate her and throw her in solitary confinement."

Negaduck rubbed his hands together and cackled. "Perfect!"

Quill eyed the evil duck for a moment. "What does it matter to you who I caught? She's my leverage ensuring Darkwing brings me that box. Until he does, she's mine."

"Darkwing's not bringing you anything old timer." Negaduck said stepping back and motioning for his lackeys to surround Quill.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing?" He asked watching the mutants as they circled him.

"I already have Paddywack, and now I have Dingwing's precious girlfriend too! Thanks to you Alistair. And I thought getting my hands on Morgana was going to be the hard part!" He cackled again then watched as Bushroot's arms grew around the old duck until he was tightly entangled and Bushroot's arms broke off sprouting new hands. "And thanks for keeping our little Drakey busy while I prepared for my revenge. Couldn't have done it without you." Negaduck pinched Quill's cheek then gave it a hard slap before turning to leave.

"You double crossing son of a-" Quill was cut off by Negaduck's maniacal laughter filling the room. He whirled back around and grinned at the old man.

"I'm the double crosser?" Negaduck asked pointing a finger at his own chest. "You stole my father's entire empire out from under me!" He marched around to the other side of the desk and grabbed hold of his shirt collar pulling him close. "You sat back while I killed my entire family then when they were out of the way you tried to snuff me! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat old man!" Quill spat in his face and Negaduck released him, stepping back. He wiped his face with his sleeve then turned away to leave again.

"Bushroot! Liquidator! Let's go. Megavolt, fry him."

The three villains made their way through the prison searching for Morgana who they eventually found lying unconscious, gagged and tied up. He threw her body over his shoulder and they left the prison. He almost had all the elements to his plan in place and soon it was going to be time to get his revenge!

"Liquidator, go to the Negaverse and get me that box. Bushroot, get Shadow's kid and bring her here. I have one last stop to make before it's show time!"

In Shadow's universe, our heroes were thrown from the cake and scattered onto the bakery floor. They groaned and slowly got up a little disoriented from the fall and looked around.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Shadow said leaning backwards to crack his back in attempts to relieve some of the pain from his landing.

"No offense, but I had hoped I'd never see this place again." Darkwing muttered.

"None taken. It's…and acquired taste."

They left the Bakery and Knight looked around uneasily. "We're still in St. Canard?" He asked feeling his Morgana's hand take hold of his own.

"Yep! Welcome to my world Whitey! A little rough around the edges, but I've almost got it back to normal."

"So it was like this even before Negaduck got loose here?" Darkwing asked a little confused.

"It's been like this for fifteen years. It was a lot worse before."

"What happened?" Knight asked and Shadow's face displayed an out of character array of sadness.

"My brother happened." He said feeling Morgana give his hand a soft squeeze. "Let's just say this world had its own Negaduck to deal with."

"Where is he now?" Knights Morgana asked.

"He's in the St. Canard mental institution comatosed. Blew himself to high hell along with the city when he set off that bomb. . "

"Wait a second, you're telling us that your bother set off a bomb in the middle of St. Canard when he was fourteen?" Darkwing asked in shock.

"That's right."

"Why did he do that?"

"He didn't _mean_ to set it off. He was holding the city ransom for cash." He shrugged and they fell into an awkward silence.

"Well! Such is life! So how 'bout it Morgy baby! Gonna get the gypsy juices flowin' or what?" Morgana gave him a hard look but said nothing then closed her eyes trying to pick up Paddywack's magical signature. Everyone stood around her watching intensely except Knight's Morgana who also tried to pick up on it.

"It's here!" She said at last and Darkwing felt a rush of relief and new found hope come over him.

"Great! Where is it? Which way do we go?"

"It's not that simple Dark. I'll have to keep my focus on it constantly while I try to follow it. It's going to drain my magic fairly quickly, so I may need to rest a few times along the way."

"I will try to track it should you become too weak. I can feel it too." The other Morgana said.

"Good! Let's go! I don't want to waste any time!" Darkwing said and Shadow grabbed his arm to turn him so he was facing him.

"Slow down skippy. Magic is an art and you can't rush her! You should know this." Darkwing narrowed his eyes at Shadow and pulled his arm away.

"I don't know anything about magic! Why would I?" He was doing his best to curb his anger and keep the peace with his alternate universe self.

"Don't you two start. Please!" Knight said interrupting before the fight could escalate.

"She's got it! Let's go!" Knight's Morgana said as her double began to glide down the street, and the rest followed.

Two hours later the group was stopped at a rundown old building in Downtown St. Canard and both Morganas were feeling faint. They stopped to rest outside the building and Darkwing rushed inside to find the box. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with the Liquidator who already had Paddywack's box in a possession. Darkwing pulled his gas gun from his jacket and loaded it.

"Hand over that jack-in-the-box Liquidator!"

"Sorry! We're all out of stock! Display model not for sale!" His arm turned into a large hammer and he swung at Darkwing who did a back flip out of the way.

"It's no use you slippery shyster! We've got you surrounded! I'll give you one more chance to hand over Paddywack, and then you can suck sodium polyacrylate!" He raised his gas gun back up towards the dog who ran for a window to try to jump through and escape but Darkwing fired his gun and a canister of strange powder exploded all over Liquidator who let out a horrific scream as he instantly crumbled into a pile of powder on the ground. Darkwing walked over and snatched the box from the floor where Liquidator had fallen and looked down at the solidified swindler for a long time. He didn't think old Licky would be able to come back from this one, but he didn't want to take any chances…

Outside everyone was still resting and looked up with relief to see he had gotten the box.

"You got it!" Shadow said standing and helping his wife to his feet.

"Come on! Let's get it back to Quill." DW said marching past the group. They slowly stood and followed him back towards the bakery. Behind them, the building began to smoke and become engulfed in flames. To Darkwing's relief, no one noticed as they walked away.

"Hey DW," Shadow called running to catch up with him "can we make a stop? I want to see my kid."

00000

"I thought your hide out was a cave?" Darkwing asked as they emerged in the tower via one of it's lifts.

"No The Shadow Cave is under the house. This is ShadoWing Tower. It's my lookout over St. Canard. Nothing more. "

"Right." Darkwing said noting that there really wasn't anything spectacular about this version of the tower. The clown doll that had been crushed under the giant hammer Negaduck had rigged to flatten Darkwing had been removed, but the glass cylinder the friendly four had been trapped in still stood as Darkwing remembered it. He felt the guilt for leaving the gentle sweet version of his dear daughter behind return to him. For so long he had thought of her and wondered if leaving her behind was the right thing to do. If only he had known…

Shadow moved through the large room looking for Gosalyn. Instead he found Megavolt and Bushroot sitting sadly at the kitchen table.

"Are you two part of the group Darkwing's Ducks?"

"We were." Bushroot said softly.

"Were? Well where is everybody? Is it just you two?"

"There were four of us until our evil doubles came and killed Quackerjack. Now Liquidator is dead too." Megavolt said turning to look at a puddle on the floor. "He was fine a little while ago, then he just fell into a puddle and…died.." Shadow looked at the watery mess then back at the men sitting in his kitchen.

"Where's my kid? Where's Gosalyn?"

The two looked up at him in confusion.

"ShadoWing Duck?" Megavolt said making eye contact with him for the first time.

"Does this mean you're not crazy anymore?" Bushroot asked.

"It's not what you think! I'm not Negaduck! He captured me and locked me up while he ran around pretending to be me! Now where's my daughter?"

Moments later Darkwing, The White Knight and the two Morganas were startled by Shadow running towards them and stopping on the lift with them.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Morgana asked him.

"They took her! They took my baby girl!" He said in a panic activating the lift leaving the tower.

"When we get back to your world, I will have to go my own way Darkwing. I've gotta find Gosalyn."

"I understand." Darkwing said patting his double on the shoulder.

Launchpad was tinkering with the engine of the Thunderquack still creeped out by the mere mention of Paddywack. He was tired and had considered getting some sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to with that creepy clown fresh in his thoughts. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing he didn't notice the intruder that was lurking through the tower until a shadow fell over him from behind.

"DW?" He peeped nervously then slowly turned around to see who was there.

"Yipe!" He shrieked. "Negaduck!"


	9. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 9 – The Beginning of The End

After they returned to Darkwing's universe, the group huddled outside the bakery to say their goodbyes. Darkwing needed to get to the tower to get Launchpad so they could fly to the prison and make the exchange and ShadoWing would be leaving to find his daughter.

"This is where we part ways Dark." Shadow said shaking DW's hand.

"Good luck. And uh- thanks. For your help." He said stiffly then sniffed. Shadow chuckled and gave him a hard slap on the back causing him to fumble with the box before getting his hold on it and tucking it tightly back under his arm.

"No problem, Skippy! Glad we could be of assistance!" Shadow said and Morgana stepped close to Darkwing embracing him in a warm hug. Darkwing could feel a lump growing in the back of his throat at her touch and quickly gave her a gentle squeeze with his free arm before stepping back to clear his throat uncomfortably.

"Bye Morgana." He said weakly and she smiled down on him with the deepest of empathy in her eyes.

"We should rendezvous at the tower once we get our girls back and go after Negaduck together." Shadow cut in and Darkwing gave a solemn nod and he then turned to the other couple giving them a single wave. "See yea around Whitey. Morgue."

"Goodbye Shadow" They said in unison and with that Shadow and his wife turned and left. Darkwing didn't waste a moment to hurry towards the tower with Knight and Morgana close behind unaware that someone had been watching them as they left the bakery.

When they finally arrived Darkwing took the dead silence through the tower as a sign that his loved ones were sleeping. He was about to check on the children when a note taped to the banister of the stairs stopped him. He ripped the note off and began reading it.

_**Welcome home Drakey!**_

_**Notice anything missing? Or perhaps anyone? I came to collect your useless sidekick and your little brat only to find you left me an added little bonus! How thoughtful of you! **__**Don't worry; I have a certain sorceress here with me to keep them company. One big happy family! **_

_**We're waiting for you Daddy! (Insert vile victorious laughter here!) If you want to see them, feel free to stop by the rooftop of Canard Tower. We'll be waiting…**_

_**Oh, and before you go trying to stage anything heroic, I have sweet little Negaverse Gosalyn awaiting her execution in an undisclosed location should a certain masked moron do anything stupid! **_

_**Ta ta!**___

_**Negs**_

Darkwing tore through the tower frantically looking for Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker as if the letter were some sort of sick joke. He stopped in the kitchen standing in the middle of the floor with his head hanging low. The White Knight and Morgana noticed his frantic search and followed him into the kitchen watching him for a moment. Suddenly, everything sunk in and Darkwing lost his cool. He screamed and began throwing kitchen chairs, tearing open cupboards and throwing their contents to the floor. He flipped the table over sending it to the ground below with a loud smash and fell to the ground holding his head in his hands. Knight approached cautiously and knelt in front of him.

"Darkwing? What happened?" DW didn't say a word but instead held out the crumpled note in his hand. Knight took it and him and Morgana read over it.

"What are we going to do?" Knight asked in a whisper. Darkwing stood abruptly and left the kitchen heading for The Ratcatcher.

"Wait! Darkwing! Where are you going?" Morgana called after him.

"Canard Tower!" He called back. "If we try anything he'll kill them. I have to do this on my own." With that he fired up the motorcycles engine and disappeared into the night.

Shadow's daughter was startled when the door to the room she was captive in slowly creaked open and Bushroot popped his head inside. She began to whimper and she pressed herself against the wall with terror in her eyes. Bushroot stepped inside, closed the door and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said with a warm smile. Gosalyn studied him closely. He wasn't her Bushroot, but for some reason, she felt she could believe him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bushroot's smile fell and he stared into the floor shamefully.

"Negaduck made us."

She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But why? He doesn't love me anymore. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?"

Bushroot fell back on his behind and crossed his legs taking the girls tiny hands in his own. He couldn't bear to see the child broken hearted because she thought her father simply stopped loving her. What harm could telling her the truth do anyway?

"Gosalyn, Negaduck isn't your dad. He's a really bad duck who was pretending to be him."

The girl's eyes shot up to his and filled with hope.

"Really? Where is he? Where's my dad?" She asked and Bushroot shook his head.

"I don't know. He was here, but he escaped. He'll probably be looking for you as soon as he finds out your gone."

"Really?" The duckling smiled and jumped into Bushroot's arms giving him a hug. "Thank you Bushroot!" She said and the plant duck blushed.

"You're welcome Gosalyn." She sat back down in front of him and her expression changed to confusion.

"Who is Negaduck then? If he's not my dad?"

"Well," Bushroot began, trying to find the best way to answer this. "He's Darkwing Duck's brother. He used to live in this universe until he found your universe."

"Then he's bad like my uncle." She said sadly.

"Your uncle?" Bushroot asked. Strangely, he hadn't really thought about Negaduck having an alternate universe counterpart.

"Yes. My uncle Damean. He almost destroyed St. Canard when he was young. He was a really bad man too."

"Where is he now?" The plant-duck asked intrigued by the girl's words.

"Daddy says he's in the asylum. I've never met him. My dad says he's a vegetable and wouldn't know we were there even if we did go see him."

"At least he won't hurt anybody else." Bushroot offered. He wasn't quite sure what else to say to the child.

"But he is. He's _here_ hurting people." She said dropping her gaze down to the floor. Bushroot did the same as he remembered why he had come. He had to bring the child to Negaduck. If he didn't, there would be hell to pay. He stood up and offered his hand to the girl who looked at it reluctantly.

"Come on Gos. We have to go."

Darkwing entered Canard Tower stepping over the bodies of two civilians as he went and bending over to check them for pulses as he did. They were dead. He couldn't help but feel guilt knowing all this mayhem was caused so Negaduck could get to _him._ He made his way through the lobby and rode the elevator up to the top floor, opting out of arriving at the roof with one of his grand entrances. This was a very serious situation and he didn't feel his theatrics were appropriate. He walked out onto the roof of Canard Tower and his stomach churned at what he saw. Against the wall where the Ramrod had once sat during his battle against Taurus Bulba, Gosalyn, Morgana and Launchpad were tied up and hanging unconscious. Launchpad and Gosalyn hung by their wrists but Morgana dangled by a rope under her arms so that her hands could be bound behind her back leaving her unable to use her magic. He opened his bill to call out to them, but before he could the sound of Negaduck's gloating voice stopped him.

"Look who decided to grace us with his insignificant presence!" Negaduck chimed revealing himself from where he had been standing behind the door Darkwing had just stepped through. Darkwing whirled around and stared at him saying nothing.

"What's the matter Drakey? Aren't you happy to see all your friends and family?" He asked motioning to his captives. When DW still didn't say anything Negaduck moved towards the prisoners and ripped a red blanket off of a small cage which held Honker who was curled up and also knocked out.

"What do you want from me?" DW's eyes glared coldly at Negaduck who sniggered and approached his twin wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him to a chair facing his family.

"Just to cause gratuitous and irreparable damage to you and those you love." He said flatly giving Darkwing a light shove causing him to fall back into the chair.

"This has nothing to do with them. Let them go and you can do whatever you want to me. I surrender." Even as he spoke he wondered why he was bothering to negotiate with Negaduck. He was as evil as they come and no plea was going to make him change his mind if he did not already have any intention of letting them go. Unfortunately, he had all the trump cards and Darkwing had nothing except Paddywack. Hopefully, he could trade the box for the lives of the children at least.

"That's just not possible Drake. What fun would it be to simply kill you? No, I think I'll keep them around long enough to shed some light on the mystery man they've all come to love and adore. Then _you_ get to decide who lives and dies." Negaduck slapped a pair of handcuffs from the masked mallard to the chair then proceeded to remove Darkwing's weapons from his suit jacket as well as his buzz saw cufflinks.

"What do you mean?" Darkwing asked raising a brow and studying his vile brother closely. Negaduck didn't answer.

"Negaduck!" Megavolt shouted running out onto the roof. Negaduck whirled around to see the rat. "Dark….wing…! Paddy…" he coughed and wheezed clearly having just been running to bring his boss some urgent news. He groaned and slumped to the ground panting heavily.

"Wanna run that by me again Sparky?" Negaduck asked through clenched teeth. Had he not been in such a great mood, he would have beaten it out of the rat but at this point nothing could ruin his day. Megavolt managed to let out a loud groan of infuriation as he grasped his head in his heads.

"Don't call me SPARKY!"

"I'll call you whatever I want you brainless battery! Now what is it?" Negaduck growled grabbing him by the collar and giving him a hard shake.

Darkwing listened closely to the two as he studied his shackles noticing the chair they were attached to had been bolted to the roof of the building. Megavolt wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand and Negaduck released him.

"I saw Darkwing leaving the Negaverse with ShadoWing and some other masked idiot and they had the box!"

Darkwing's eyes shot up to the two villains who were both glaring at him now. Negaduck turned back to Megavolt.

"Did you see what he did with it?"

"No. I lost them." He shrugged and Negaduck stormed over to Darkwing to stop before him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, Dipwing. You get one chance to tell me what you've done with Paddywack otherwise the kid dies." He said motioning to Honker. Darkwing looked at the duckling then back at his captor. "Don't test me." He added.

Darkwing sighed and his head drooped. _So much for leverage.._.

"It's in the tower" He said softly. "There's a safe on the wall. 1 right, 36 left, 56 right."

"You got that resistor brains?" Negs asked looking back at Megavolt, but before he answered he slapped himself in the face and shook his head. "Never mind. You can't remember the last time you took a crap, let alone the combination to a safe!" He pulled out a pen and paper then scribbled something down before handing it to Megavolt. "Now beat it!"

Darkwing watched as Megavolt scurried off and he was left alone with his sleazy sibling who looked down at DW with a cackle before disappearing around the corner. He came back pushing a large machine gun on wheels. He pushed it behind Darkwing and positioned it over an 'X' he had marked on the floor and aimed it in the general vicinity of the three ducks hanging lifelessly on the wall and walked around to face the vigilante again. He slipped a remote from his suit jacket and placed it in Darkwing's hand.

"What's this?"

Negaduck sniggered and grinned wide. "This little remote controls the machine gun I just brought out. As you can see there are three buttons. I even color coordinated them for you to keep things nice and simple!" He grinned. "Purple is for the kid, brown for your sidekick, and of course red for the lovely Morgana." He cackled again and Darkwing's stomach dropped.

"We have quite the show lined up for you Drakey! Once you've looked into the eyes of your loved ones and told them which of them you're going to murder, you'll all get front row seats to watching your beloved city be destroyed by Paddywack and I'll be going back home to _my_ St. Canard."

"It's _not_ your St. Canard! It's ShadoWing Ducks!"

"Darkwing Duck, ShadoWing Duck, The White Knight…" He said rolling his eyes "Doesn't matter what they call themselves. Underneath their fancy capes and stupid masks their all the same loser! And I won't rest until all three of you are destroyed!"

They were interrupted again by the roof door opening, only this time it was Bushroot. Behind him, Spike and a small tree were carrying the incapacitated White Knight and Morgana. Darkwing watched as they were dropped on the floor in front of Negaduck.

"They were lurking outside. What do you want me to do with them?" Bushroot asked and Negaduck laughed with delight.

"Could this day get any better?" He chuckled then removed Darkwing's cape and used it to bind Morgana's hands and tie them tightly behind her back. "Put him in the cage with the kid.." The plants dragged Knight over to the cage and Negaduck unlocked and opened it just long enough for them to toss him in.

"Where's Shadow's kid?"

"She's inside. You're not going to hurt her are you?" The plant duck asked. Negaduck frowned at Bushroot.

"You're not going to hurt her are you!" Negaduck mocked angrily. "None of your business!" He snapped. "Take the broad and lock her up somewhere safe. And _**don't**_ take your eyes off of her! If she escapes it'll be your head Reggie! Now scram before I make coleslaw outta you!" Bushroot didn't say a word as he gave Negaduck a hard look and left the roof with his pets following close behind carrying Morgana.

After they were gone, Negaduck turned his attention back to Darkwing. "So Drakey, where's the other one?"

"I don't know." Darkwing said and Negaduck stormed over to the cage. He reached in and yanked Honker up by the hair producing a knife from his suit. He held the blade pressed firmly against the duckling's throat.

"Where the hell is ShadoWing?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Darkwing's eyes widened and panic swept over him. "Don't hurt him!"

"Where is he?" Negaduck repeated applying pressure to Honkers neck. Darkwing saw a tiny drop of blood seep out from between his feather and gleam on the edge of the knife blade.

"I- I told you, I don't know! After we got back here he left to find his daughter!"

Negaduck stared at Darkwing for a long time before releasing Honker and putting the knife back inside his jacket. He crossed the roof again to stand over him folding his arms loosely over his chest with a smirk.

"Well, he's going to be looking for her for a looong time because she's not where he's going to be looking!" Negaduck chuckled but the smug expression on his face quickly fell when a voice boomed all around them.

"I wouldn't bet on it Negsy!" Shadow's words echoed loudly but he was nowhere to be seen. Negaduck frowned deeply looking all around clenching his fists and growling with infuriation. Darkwing's eyes were also scanning the rooftop looking for his doppelganger. His anxiety hit the roof knowing if Shadow failed Negaduck would probably go on a killing spree in spite of his heroics.

"I am the darkness that falls in the night..."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Negaduck grimaced.

"I am the trepidation that brings you to your knees…"

"Show yourself or I'll cut her throat!" Negaduck said holding his knife blade up at Gosalyn. Darkwing watched on edge as Shadow slowly appeared from thin air behind Negaduck and slapped his hand down away from the child before dropping the villain to the floor with a fist to his gut. Darkwing let out a sigh of relief then his face screwed up with confusion.

"How did he do that?" He asked himself out loud.

"I am ShadoWing Duck! And you're gonna pay for what you've done you deranged delinquent! But first…." Shadow dropped down on top of Negaduck and began punching him several times in the face.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" He shouted over and over. After five or six hits, he finally paused long enough to give Negs a chance to answer. He coughed and blood sputtered out of his beak. Darkwing struggled to hear his words, leaning forward as far as he could in his chair and tilting his head.

"Speak up!" Shadow barked.

"Behind you…" Negaduck said pointing a finger causing Shadow to turn and look. As soon as he did he was tackled by a mass of flesh and steel. He felt his body slide across the roof and stop several feet away where he laid momentarily disoriented. Suddenly a large metal claw slammed down over him and he was staring back at Taurus Bulba. He struggled to free himself from within the bulls great metal appendage but it wouldn't budge.

Darkwing's mouth fell open at the sight of Bulba. He always knew one day he would return, but teamed up with Negaduck?

"Hello ShadoWing Duck!" Bulba sang bringing his head down close to the caped crusader.

"Taurus Bulba? I- I don't understand!" Shadow grunted still trying to free himself. Darkwing felt sweat pouring off his brow as he watched everything playing out. He looked from his family to his double pinned by Bulba then at Negaduck who had gotten up and made his way over to gloat down on Shadow as he dabbed blood from his beak with a handkerchief.

"Where's that nit wit wife of yours?" Negaduck asked but Shadow didn't say a word.

Inside Morgana was looking for Gosalyn who she had been tracking with her magic. After she was moved from the warehouse to Canard Tower, Morgana could sense both Gosalyns were in the same vicinity. As they neared, she could feel the two other Morgana's as well and she and Shadow knew they were in trouble. When they arrived, he had left to help Darkwing while she was to find the girl and get her out of harm's way. Finally, Morgana came to a locked door and simply zapped the knob causing it to melt and the door to fall open. She pushed inside and saw the girl curled up on the floor.

"Gosalyn!" She called and the girl looked up with a smile.

She shrieked and jumped to her feet running to give Morgana a hug. She lifted Gosalyn from the ground to embrace her, softly hushing the girl who was now sobbing into the witch's chest.

"It's okay Gossy. You're okay." She cooed. Gosalyn sat back on Morgana's arm and dried her eyes with a tiny fist sniveling as she looked into her saviors eyes.

"Negaduck… isn't really.. Dad!" She sniffed. Morgana smiled and nodded.

"I know sweet heart. I found your Dad."

"Really? Where is he? I want to see him!"

"I know Gos, and you will but not just yet. I have to send you some place safe." She set Gosalyn on the ground and took her hand. She closed her eyes and began to chant opening a portal in front of them.

"But I want to see him! Please Mom!" She plead and Morgana knelt down so she was eye level to the duckling.

"He's helping some friends right now, but I promise you as soon as we can we will come for you. Right now I need you to go to your Grandfather's Castle. Can you do that for me baby? Please?" She cupped the duckling's beak in her hands and smiled again when she nodded.

"Does this mean you get to come home now when this is all over?"

"Yes. As soon as we're finished here we can all go home." They gave each other one final hug before Gosalyn turned and hopped through the portal. Morgana waited until it had completely vanished before going to find the others.

When she reached the roof she poked her head out and gasped to see Darkwing cuffed in his chair and The White Knight and Shadow in a cage.

"Oh no!" She whispered shaking her head. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to join us pretty lady!" Negaduck said ripping open the door and grabbing her by the arm. He pulled her out and slammed the door shut with his other hand. "And don't even think about using your magic if you want any of these losers to live!" He produced a rope and tied her hands behind her back and shoved her against a wall. She looked over at Shadow sadly and he averted his eyes to scowl down at the floor. Negaduck crossed his arms and stepped out to the center of the roof glancing over all his captives relishing his soon to be victory. Nothing was going to stop him now!

"As of now," He began then paused rotating his right arm slightly so he could check the time on his watch, "we have ten minutes until the sedatives I gave Dipwing's precious family wear off. I'm warning you do-gooders just once; if any of you try anything stupid, you're all dead! And I have my good associate here Mr. Bulba to ensure I stay true to my word."

In the cage Shadow watched as Negaduck spoke and waited for him to turn his gaze elsewhere to begin shaking Knight in attempts to wake him.

"Whitey!" He hissed quietly and shook him harder. "Whitey wake up!" Knight groaned and sat up slowly holding his head.

"Wha-? Where am I?" He asked then gasped as his eyes opened to reveal the cage he was in. He looked around to see the ducks hanging from the wall and Darkwing shackled to his chair, but he did not see his beloved Morgana. He watched the immense figure of Taurus Bulba stalking over to Darkwing and stopping before him letting out a long dark laugh.

"Where's my Morgana?" He whispered to Shadow who shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know. But we need to get out of this cage."

Bulba's clawed hand retracted inside his robotic arm which he slowly raised up to Darkwing's torso. The masked mallard glared up at him in silence. Their eyes were locked as they bore into each other for what seemed to Darkwing like forever. He should have been looking for him all this time. He should have destroyed him before he had a chance to come after him. He silently scorned himself, not releasing his gaze until a shank shot out from Bulba's arm piercing through his shoulder. Darkwing bellowed and grit his teeth.

"Hey!" Negaduck shouted running up and waving his arms through the air. "what are you doing you batty bull?" Bulba pulled the shank out and Darkwing doubled over in his seat in pain trying to bring his restrained hands up high enough to put some pressure on the gaping wound.

Bulba swung his other arm striking Negaduck causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall behind him. He jumped up and stalked back over to Bulba seething.

"You can't kill him yet! I told you I would hand over Darkwing after I got my revenge!"

"Does he _look_ dead to you, duck?" Bulba asked gesturing to Darkwing.

"Not yet! But if he keeps bleeding like that he will be! Now get away from him before I drop you!" Negaduck stormed over to Launchpad and ripped the scarf from his neck and returned to his brother to wrap it around his shoulder and tie it off tightly causing Darkwing to grimace at the pain. Bulba watched as he did this taking deep breaths to calm himself. The last thing he needed was to over load his circuits.

"There's no way we're breaking out of this cage Shadow." Knight whispered glancing up at the heavy lock hanging by the cage door latch. Shadow sighed deeply.

"We have to think of something! Right now our only hope is your girlfriend, and since we don't even know if she's alive.."

"Hey!" He cut in "She's alive!" He insisted. Shadow shifted from his knees to sit on his back side careful not to crush Honker who was sprawled out taking up a third of the tiny enclosure.

"I hope so bud."

Suddenly Megavolt returned to the roof with the jack in the box held tightly in his arms. Negaduck noticed first and went over to relieve him of it. He cackled and placed it gently on top of the cage.

Darkwing lifted his head again and scanned his surroundings. It was all over. Taurus Bulba, Negaduck and Paddywack all together in one grand scheme to take him down. Once Negaduck was done with him, he'd be handed over to Bulba and in this state he was no match for the brawny bull. Taurus would kill him while Paddywack destroyed his beloved city. He looked over to the cage and his eyes met with Shadow who looked back at him helplessly. There was no way out of _this _one.


	10. By The Skin of His Beak

Chapter 10 – By The Skin Of His Beak

Morgana's eyes slowly opened and she struggled to release her hands from behind her back. Everything was a blur. She could feel her body weight hanging by her arms and the last thing she could remember was frantically trying to escape four goons from the rooftop after Darkwing had been clubbed and knocked unconscious. She remembered being taken to the old prison and using her magic to transmogrify three of them before more rushed into the room she was being held in, then darkness. Now she could hear Negaduck's laughter as he stood over a smudge of purple. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again trying to clear her vision. Slowly she was able to make out her boyfriend slumped in a chair and she heard a soft groan from her right. Gosalyn hung next to her and beside her was Launchpad.

"Da-ad?" She called and Darkwing perked up.

"Gosalyn!"

"Dad what's going on? Where are we?"

"It's okay sweetie! Just stay calm!" He called helplessly

"It's about time!" Negaduck scoffed. He moved towards them stopping in front of Launchpad and glaring up at the sleeping pilot. He grabbed him and shook him until he started to come around.

"Huh? What? Where am I? DW? Uh, Gosalyn?"

"I'm here LP! Everybody stay calm! Everything is going to be okay!" Darkwing cried out but Negaduck's evil cackle told them otherwise. Just then Taurus Bulba crossed the roof and swept up Negaduck by his jacket and lifted him so their faces were inches apart.

"Good! They're awake! Now do whatever it is you need to do so I can end this!" He shouted at the duck who frowned deeply back at him.

"Well if you'd put me down I'd get to it you over grown coffee grinder!" Taurus dropped the duck in a heap in front of him with an indignant snort and the duck uttered a string of obscenities under his breath as he stood and dusted himself off. Gosalyn stared in horror at the giant bull unable to make a sound. Not much scared the young girl, but Taurus Bulba petrified her.

"I hope you're all nice and cozy because we have quite the show to put on for you." Negaduck said with a wide grin walking over to the three dangling helplessly. "As you can see, your precious hero has been incapacitated." He said pointing at Darkwing. They looked over at him huddled over with his head hanging low staring down into his lap completely defeated. "I wouldn't expect any dramatic rescues from _him. _Now, note the large machine gun sitting behind him. That little baby is going to be responsible for the extermination of one you once our sappy hero chooses who will live, and who is gonna be pumped full of hot death!" He made his way over to Darkwing and snatched the remote from where it sat in his lap and held it up for all to see.

As this happened, the lid on the jack in the box slowly creaked open so the creature within could watch the show closely. Paddywack furrowed his brows with concentration, feeling himself becoming stronger as Negaduck's evil scheme unraveled before him.

"Yes…..yes! This is….delicious!" He hissed with delight.

"This remote has three buttons; one for each of you. All Darkwing has to do is hit the corresponding button to whoever he decides to execute before the time runs out, which will start it's count down once I activate this switch." He pointed to a lever on the machine gun then tossed the remote back into Darkwing's lap. "He will have 15 minutes to make his choice and if he doesn't, the gun will go off killing all three of you instead." He stalked back over to the three ducks and put his hands on his hips looking up at them merrily. "But before we get to that, why don't we all take a closer look at the man behind the mask. The duck you've all been duped into loving..."

Darkwing looked up knowing exactly what was coming next and he could feel his stomach knotting in anticipation to his brother's words.

"My dear brother Drakey…" He added and Morgana and Gosalyn gasped. Launchpad grimaced at his words. He had known this since Shadow had let it out of the bag the day they met, but to actually hear it from the mouth of Negaduck was, to say the least, shocking.

"I knew you wouldn't have told any of them." He said to Darkwing. "That's right kiddies! I've been posing as his evil double for the last three years! Why? Because it was the perfect cover since Drake here thought I was dead." He came to stand over Darkwing and slapped his hat off before ripping the mask from of his face and dropping it to the ground.

"Yes! This is most….scrumptious!" Paddywack mused to himself quietly.

"Without the mask to hide behind, Drake Mallard is nothing but a lying, deceiving, sniveling little coward." He turned back to his silent audience and stepped aside so they could see Drake. "Perhaps you'd like to tell your family why you ran off to play hero here in St. Canard?" He asked Drake who swallowed hard and looked into the eyes of Launchpad, Morgana and Gosalyn. He opened his beak to respond but Negaduck cut him off.

"Okay fine! I'll tell them!" He said quickly, rubbing his hands together. "He left his high school sweetheart to become a SHUSH agent. She tried to make him choose between being Hooter's bitch boy and going back to being a structural engineer. See, thing is he didn't know she was pregnant and she didn't want her baby growing up without her father. Turns out the little brat did anyway."

"You're lying!" Gosalyn shouted angrily fighting the tears that were trying to form in her eyes with everything she had. "He doesn't have any kids!" Negaduck laughed loudly doubling over with his hands resting on his stomach. He wiped a tear from his eye and sighed with delight.

"Oh but see, that's where your wrong little missy! By the time he found out he had a kid she was already three years old and he chose not to get involved so he could follow his own selfish dreams! He didn't want any children! He didn't want a family! He wanted to run around fighting crime and basking in the glory of his pitiful self-image!"

"That isn't how it happened Damean!" Drake shouted angrily. If he was going to expose his deepest darkest secrets he could at least get the story straight.

"Tell me something Drake, how did you really find out professor Waddlemeyer had a granddaughter?" Negaduck asked ignoring his brother's words and Gosalyn's eyes shot up to her father curiously. Drake said nothing as he could feel her watching him. "Could it be because you always knew she existed? Because you knew when her mom and dad were killed in that car accident she was sent to live with her grandfather? Maybe because you knew when Waddlemeyer died she'd been sent to the orphanage?" The dead silence on the Canard Tower rooftop was thick with tension as Negaduck paused. He walked behind Drake's chair and leaned over him sliding an arm around his neck. He grabbed a fist full of feathers on top of Drake's head with the opposite hand lifting forcing him to face Gosalyn.

"Why don't you look into her eyes and tell her Drake? Tell her how you stood by while she was sent away to that stinking orphanage to rot!" When Drake remained silent, he stood and gave his head a shove as he walked back out into the center of the roof. Tears fell from Gosalyn's piercing eyes as she glared at Negaduck.

"Don't look at me kid; I'm not the one who abandoned you." Negaduck said with a shrug.

"It's not that simple! Gosalyn, I swear to you I loved you with all my heart since the moment I found out about you. I did what I did to protect you!" Drake shouted to her but her eyes fell down and she didn't acknowledge his words.

"I don't know Drakey, sounds pretty simple to me. The kid was left with no one in the world yet you just turned the other cheek. But why? What made Darkwing Duck so much more important to you than your own flesh and blood? Hell, even that over inflated egomaniac Shadow kept his Gosalyn close by his side." He now stood waiting for an answer from Drake who sighed deeply.

In the cage, Knight watched with confusion. Shadow could see the wheels turning in his head as a million questions filled his thoughts.

"Yes, she's our kid Whitey. Question is; where's your Gosalyn?" Shadow whispered and he saw Knight tense at his words.

"I wanted to do some good in this world. There was so much evil…" Drake's words faded and his head sunk back down.

"Just say it Drake. You needed redemption. You wanted to make up for all of your mistakes!"

"No, I've always known fighting crime was what I was meant to do! I did the things that I did because of _you!__"_

Negaduck threw his head back with a roar of laughter. "I didn't make you do anything Drake. You killed those people all on your own!" He said and turned to his victims. "So there you have it folks! The duck who left his pregnant girlfriend in the dust to pursue his visions of grandeur, went on a killing spree and finally ran off to hide behind a mask and cape to make himself feel better for his sins. Bet your wishing you _had_ killed me now huh?"

"Negaduck that's enough!" Morgana shouted out. "Leave him alone! You've done him enough harm!"

Negaduck turned to face her and a smile spread over his face. "Ah yes, the Lovely crook turned crusader, Morgana McCawber!" He sang striding over to where she hung. "Why don't we tell your dead beat boyfriend how I managed to find the Negaverse in the first place?" He asked and suddenly she wasn't so talkative. She and Drake exchanged glances as Negaduck continued. "I bet you didn't know me and the little woman here worked together back in the good old days did you Drakey?" Silence filled the air and Drake turned his head to look away from her.

"I didn't think so. See, we got together to rob a bank and she had a portal all set up for me to escape with the money. When I jumped in I was brought to the Negaverse instead of where the portal was meant to end up back at my hideout. Too bad she had to fall for a loser like you. She made a damn fine criminal!" He ended with a cackle and Taurus snorted from the sidelines. His patience was growing very thin.

"Enough! You've had your fun duck!" He shouted moving towards the machine gun. Negaduck gaped as he lifted a metal hand and pulled the switch snapping the lever in the process.

"You knob! You've started the timer!" He seethed. Darkwing began to panic, pulling at his shackles in attempts to free himself. His loved ones gasped loudly and they too began to panic knowing that within the next fifteen minutes, _someone_ was going to die.

"I have had enough of these games! I came here to destroy Darkwing Duck! I will let him chose who dies and then it will be _my_ turn for revenge!" He leaned over and picked Negaduck up by the throat and lifted him as he struggled and squirmed trying to escape his grasp. "Of course, it could be arranged that you die with him!" He added with a smirk. He dropped Negaduck who landed hard on the roof coughing and gasping for air. He'd had just about enough of this crazy cow!

"Would you stop doing that!" Negaduck wheezed getting up and glowering at Bulba. "I'm the only reason you're even here to get your revenge on the little worm! If it weren't for me, you'd still be sulking in that damn cave!"

"Taurus Bulba does not _sulk!_ I will **kill **you!" He shouted swinging a large metal arm at Negaduck who quickly rolled to the side.

"Ha! I'm too fast for you beef boy!"

"We'll see about that!" Bulba growled as his clawed hand switched to a canon. He fired at Negaduck who jumped over the blast and landed with a chuckle. Bulba fired several rounds at him but Negaduck was just too quick. After blowing seven holes in the roof the bull flailed his metal arms angrily and roared. He charged at Negaduck and caught his cape as he began to run and Bulba lifted him to eye level. Negaduck pulled a gun from his jacket and aimed it at the seething bull but before he could shoot, he realized Bulba had frozen in his place.

"What the…?"

"He's over loaded his circuits!" Drake called. "There isn't much time before he cools down!"

"Over loaded his circuits?" Negs repeated then chuckled. "Pah! Ain't so tough now are you?" Negaduck asked the petrified bull. He unhooked his cape and landed on the ground gracefully. He ran to the door of the roof and yelled down for Megavolt who came scurrying up right away.

"Yeah boss?" He asked and Negaduck motioned to Bulba.

"Help me push him off the side of the roof!" He said and Megavolt nodded before rushing over with him. The two knocked him over onto his back then pushed him towards the edge. He was a lot heavier than they had anticipated but eventually they inched him to the ledge.

"I always loved cow tipping!" Negaduck said with a chuckled before they gave him one last shove and peered over the side and watching him fall to the ground. He struck the side walk below and they saw one of his mechanical arms roll into the street and blood trickle out around his body while screams erupted from several civilians below as they scattered from the scene.

"Now that he's taken care of…" Negaduck said walking back to Darkwing dusting off his hands. He looked at the broken lever on the machine gun and gave a frustrated sigh. "Ten minutes." He said. "Well Dipwing, looks like you've got some thinking to do! So what's it gonna be?" He jogged over to Launchpad motioning towards him. "The trusty sidekick?" He then pointed at Morgana, "The love of your life?" He cackled and stood triumphantly in front of Gosalyn. "Or your precious brat? Times'a tickin'!"

Darkwing blinked at Negaduck. He couldn't believe he was serious. "You can't actually expect me to decide which of them dies!"

"Oh but I do! Of course, if you can't choose, you can always let them all die! Look at it this way; instead of deciding who dies, why don't you pick the two you want most to live? I bet I know the answer to that one! What do _you_ think faithful sidekick?" He asked nudging Launchpad who swallowed hard and looked up at Drake with terror in his eyes.

"Or you know, you could always off the kid since you didn't really give a damn about her to start with." He shrugged and Drake glared at him.

"That's not true!"

"You're wasting time Drakey…" He reminded him, tapping the face of his watch.

Drake's thoughts were moving at a mile a minute. There must have been something he could do. Some way to save all three of them.

"Damean I can't choose! Please do what you want to me but let them go!" Negaduck only laughed at him and lifted his arm so Drake could see his watch and tapped it again.

Megavolt wandered up to Negaduck with a thoughtful finger to his snout. He looked from Drake to the prisoners then leaned in close to Negaduck. "You aren't actually gonna let that thing kill them all are you?" He asked and Negaduck threw a punch into his gut. The rat crumpled to the ground holding his stomach. "Never mind!" He coughed.

"We need to do something Shadow! Darkwing can't possibly choose!" Knight hissed grasping the bars tightly and watching with sweat forming on his brow.

"Well we can't do much from in here Whitey." He looked at his wife who was still sitting against the wall with her hands bound watching as Darkwing's heart was being torn into pieces. "Morgana!" He hissed and she looked at him. He motioned for her to come over to the cage and she slowly began to shuffle over.

"What are you doing? What if he sees?" Knight asked.

"Desperate times my friend.." Shadow said. Morgana finally got to the cage and pressed her back against the bars for him to untie her.

"Megavolt! Blast her!" Negaduck shouted catching the witch from the corner of his eye. Megavolt sent a bolt of electricity at her and after a long jolt she slumped against the cage.

"Morgana!" Shadow cried reaching through the bars to catch her limp body. Negaduck sniggered and turned back to Megavolt. "Now scram! I want to enjoy this!" Megavolt shrugged and left the rooftop. He didn't really want to see Gosalyn and Launchpad brutally murdered anyway.

"Seven minutes Drake." Negaduck chimed.

"Chose me Dark!" Morgana called out suddenly causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "Save Gosalyn and Launchpad!"

"What? Morgana, are you insane? I love you! I can't kill you!" Drake felt himself choking up. If it wasn't for trying to save face in front of his daughter, he would have broken down and cried right there on the spot. It was too much to bear…

"Six and a half…" Negaduck mused. He couldn't help but let out a low gruff laugh as he looked over the excruciating pain on Drake's face. Suddenly, he stumbled back a couple steps and clutched his chest above his heart. Drake watched as he groaned loudly in pain and dropped to his knees.

"D-Damean?" He called but Negaduck ignored him.

"Ack! What's happ-ening-?" He collapsed to his side wriggling in pain.

"Is he having a heart attack?" Launchpad asked but no one replied. Instead everyone watched as Negaduck stopped squirming and a final gasp escaped his bill. Everyone was silently staring in disbelief at the sudden and unexplainable death of the mighty Negaduck. Drake shook his head snapping himself back to reality.

"The timer! Shadow can you wake up Morgana?" Drake called and Shadow began to shake her limp body. She was out cold. Drake began to frantically thrash about in his seat pulling at the hand cuffs and trying to force his hands out of their tight hold.

"Dark! There's only a few minutes left! You must make a decision! It will be okay, I promise!"

Drake shook his head. "No! I can't Morgue!"

"Dark please! If you don't choose soon we'll _all_ die! I will always love you Dark dearest…. and I forgive you!" She said through sobs and Drake finally broke down sobbing through his tears. Refusing to give up, he then got an idea and began struggling to reach his pile of weapons and gadgets for the potion Morgana had given him. He lifted it with his webbed feet to his mouth and pulled the cork with his teeth before grasping it in his bill and throwing his head back. He spat the empty vile onto the ground and wrapped his feet around one of the cuffs. He only needed to get one hand free as the cuffs were looped around the arm of the chair. He took a deep breath and pushed hard on the cuff with a twist and he could hear the bones in his hand crack loudly. Everyone winced at they watched him slip his mangled hand out of the cuff and jump out of the chair. He ran around to the gun and struggled with one good hand to turn it away from his loved ones just in time for the timer to start buzzing. It swiveled on its stand firing off what seemed like a million rounds into the night air. Finally, everything became silent again and he dashed over to Negaduck and searched his body for keys to all the handcuffs which he found in his inner jacket pocket. He ran directly for Gosalyn and fumbled with the many keys until he unlocked her and she fell into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she sobbed into his jacket. He set her down and unlocked Morgana and Launchpad who both wrapped their arms around him and Gosalyn in a warm hug.

"Dark your hand! And you're bleeding!" Morgana gasped. He looked down at the now solid red scarf tide tightly around his shoulder.

"It's nothing serious." He lied, "I'll be fine." He backed away from their embrace to let Shadow and Knight out of the cage and Launchpad scooped up Honker who was still unconscious.

Knight dashed over to the door and left to find his Morgana while Shadow fell down beside his wife gently nudging her until her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Shadow? Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're all okay." He cooed brushing her face with his hand.

Drake turned to his family with a look of shame over his face. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." He began then knelt down beside his daughter. "Especially to you Gosalyn." He placed his good hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him momentarily before jumping back into his arms.

"Can we just go home for now?" She asked softly. "To our _real_ home?" Drake stood scooping her up with his good arm and smiling.

"You bet kiddo." He said then turned to Morgana. "You want to come back with us Morgue? I can't bear to be away from any one of you right now." The witch nodded and glided up to him placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'd like that, Dark." She smiled. And I can use a healing spell on your shoulder and hand."

Darkwing nodded to her before the jack in the box caught his eye. He went over to the cage and lifted it in one hand to look it over. It appeared lifeless. The two witches came up behind him and Shadow's Morgana took it from him looking down at it curiously.

"Is it in there?" Drake asked her.

"I don't feel anything. I can't sense it at all."

"Strange…" Drake said eyeing the box.

"We should take it and try to seal it anyway. I don't like the feeling it gave me before and I don't really want to take any chances with it."

"No, you really don't" Drake said before Launchpad interrupted them.

"Ahem, uh DW?" He peeped and Drake raised his brows at him. "Do ya think that uh- we could make a stop at Hamburger Hippo? Barely escaping death tends to get the old appetite going!" He patted his stomach as he spoke and Drake couldn't help but laugh and everyone joined in.

"I have a better idea! How about we all go home and I'll make a huge feast!" Morgana offered and everyone agreed.

"Sounds good Morgue. I'll meet everyone back at the house in a bit." He said picking up his mask, hat and weapons scattered about the chair he'd been trapped in.

"Oh Dark! If you don't want my cooking you could at least be honest with me!"

"No I'm looking forward to it. There's just something I need to do." He slipped his effects back on and held the eraser end of a pencil up to his mouth. "Darkwing Duck to Thunderquack. Code words; Let's get dangerous!" He tucked it into his jacket and turned for the roof door. "Go on I'll be right behind you."

He searched the rooms until he found White Knight sitting with Morgana and he stopped to speak with them.

"Everyone is meeting at my home. I'd like for you two to join us."

"I think I should really get back home Darkwing. There's something I need to do."

"Come on Whitey. Just grab some grub and rest up a bit." He insisted. Knight sighed deeply.

"You know, I hate it when he calls me that." He said and Drake chuckled.

"It's a lot better that Skippy." Darkwing shrugged.

"True…"

"We'd love to come Dark." Morgana said taking her boyfriend's hand and leading him towards the door. "One more day won't hurt anyone."

"Great. Everyone's on the roof waiting for the Thunderquack. It'll be snug but you should all fit." He smiled with a nod and moved further into Canard Tower. He searched the corridors until he found Megavolt unscrewing light bulbs along the corridor walls and he grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"Whoa! Where'd _you_ come from?" the rat asked uneasily.

"Who knows my secret identity?" He hissed.

"Just Negaduck, Bushroot, Liquidator and me! I won't tell anyone I swear!"

"I'll be the judge of that! Where's Bushroot?"

"I-I don't know!" Darkwing eyed him closely as he shook with fear under the tight grasp he had on his jumpsuit. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled his hypnotiser coin out and held it close to the rat's eyes.

Once he was sure his identity was safe from Megavolt he dragged him out to the roof. He eyed the ledge of the building considering throwing him over, but stopped himself. He shook his head and forced megavolt over to the chair and cuffed him to it and the villain's eyes fell on the body of Negaduck.

"You killed _Negaduck?_" He asked in awe.

"Close enough. You're lucky I don't kill you too!" Darkwing said and Megavolt shrunk in the chair. "Instead you'll be serving a life sentence in the super villain prison." He bent over and glared into his eyes, poking a finger into his chest. "Do not make me regret letting you live!"

"I won't! I promise!" He said nervously and Darkwing brushed passed him and dove off the side of Canard Tower.

Megavolt watched over his shoulder as he disappeared then let out a long sigh of relief. "I don't know who that guy was, but I hope I never see him again!"

Down below shortly after, Taurus Bulba's arms slowly rolled back towards the rest of him and attached itself back into place. The sea of blood surrounding him inched back towards the dead bull until every drop seemingly sucked back into his body and he became animated once again. Bulba pushed himself off of the ground and his cyborg eye flashed glowing brightly. He swung a massive arm sending three FBI agents around him running and several police officers on the scene to duck behind their cars drawing their weapons. He grinned and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Yes…..with this body I'll be able to feast like a king!" Paddywack's voice said from within Taurus' form.

"Taurus Bulba! We have you surrounded! Stand down or we will open fire!" One of the officers said over a megaphone. Paddywack chuckled and took off into the sky.

Meanwhile at the St. Canard Mental Institution in Shadow's universe;

Bushroot sat quietly staring over the lifeless body of one Damean Mallard. His leafy hands were smudged with the same blood that stained the blankets of his victim, and he silently wept as the images of the knife blade tearing in and out of the helpless ducks chest replayed over and over in his head. It wasn't until he heard one of the nurses coming to do the morning checks that he slipped back out of the window he'd broken into to head for home.


	11. Mind Over Matter

_**Pre-warning: There is a bit of colorful language in this chapter. Just sayin! **_

_**Also; we're getting close to the end! Problem is, this story was written as the third in a series so I've had to change a lot of things so that this is meant to be read first and my other stories can be combined and become a prequel. I've made a lot of changes to begin with so it just adds to the time between posting chapters. I'm more excited to get this up so I can post what is now my 'prequel'. With that said, I'll let you get on with it! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11 – Mind Over Matter

The Mallard home was silent as our heroes sat awaiting Darkwing to rejoin them. Shadow was slumped against the wall beside the TV and his wife was sleeping in his arms while White Knight and his Morgana were on the opposite end of the couch from where Gosalyn was snoring peacefully against the red clad sorceress, sitting fretfully over the whereabouts of her beloved boyfriend. Eek Squeak and Archie were cuddled up with Gosalyn, still feeling the after effects of being sedated along with Morgana. Launchpad could see the concern in her face from his place in one of the blue transport chairs and sat forward forcing a warm smile over his face.

"Don't worry about DW Morgana. He'll be back before you know it." She looked over at him and attempted to return the smile, but her heart was heavy in her chest. She nodded before looking down at the sleeping child and brushing a strand of red bangs from her face. The poor girl had been through so much.

"Maybe I should go back. I know he was lying to me about his shoulder. What if-"

"The guy just escaped hell in a hand basket. Whatever it is he needs to do, it's best to just let him do it." Shadow said with his hat pulled over his eyes from his place on the floor. Morgana frowned deeply at him but bit back her frustration and stopped herself from saying something that may begin a heated argument.

The White Knight couldn't help but glance over at the sleeping duckling from time to time. It was clear from the expression on his face that his thoughts were racing at a mile a minute and he was clearly becoming quite anxious.

"Maybe we should go." He said shifting in his seat.

"I know you want to get home to answer some of your own questions Whitey, but at least wait for Darkwing." Said Shadow adjusting his hat to uncover his eyes and look at the fidgety duck.

"Can you blame me? All this time I thought-" He began but stopped himself as if verbalizing what he knew to be true would make it that much more real.

"What?" Shadow asked. "What did you think?" Knight leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I thought..." He began then tightly closed his eyes and shook his head slowly feeling a lump grow in his throat. "I thought she was my niece. There's no other explanation. She must be the one."

"Your niece? How does that work?" Shadow asked curiously. Knight then stood abruptly from the couch giving Shadow a hard look.

"I don't want to talk about it, so can you please just drop it already?" He snapped storming into the kitchen.

"What's with him?"

"Don't take it personal Shadow. He feels terrible for having not been in his daughter's life. You must understand; Drake values justice, honor and doing the right thing above anything else." The witch in white said sadly. "Gosalyn's mother left him for his brother shortly before the child was born. Drake hasn't spoken to or seen either of them since. He knew they had a child but had no idea that child was his. Not until earlier on the roof." Everyone sat quietly for a moment taking in this information.

"Poor guy." Shadow said and just then Launchpad let out an unexpected yelp as the transport chairs began to spin stopping with Darkwing slumped in one of them. He was quite pale and appeared very ill. Everyone watched as he pushed himself off the chair and collapsed on the ground. Morgana gasped loudly and carefully moved the duckling off her lap before running to him. She rolled him onto his back then looked to see her hand that had been grasping his shoulder was now wet with blood.

"He's bleeding very badly!" She said removing the bloody scarf and ripping his jacket and turtleneck open where the wound was. "Oh Dark you stubborn fool!" She said before closing her eyes and hovering a hand over his shoulder. Shadow and Knight's Morgana huddled around as well to survey the damage and help out if needed. Slowly, the wound began to close itself leaving no sign of any injury except the mass amounts of blood staining his clothes and feathers around the area. The chairs spun again and Launchpad was sitting with a dopy grin on his face.

"Heh, guess maybe I should've found another place to sit!" He said with a chuckle then his face fell when he noticed his friend on the ground.

"DW!" He gasped dropping to the ground next to him.

Darkwing groaned and looked up at the four ducks leaning over him and frowned at them.

"Back off, I'm fine!" He said sitting up then clasping a hand around his head as he became very dizzy.

"Dark, you are _not_ fine!" Morgana shouted, standing and helping him to his feet. "Sit!" She barked leading him to the couching and forcing him into it. He was too weak to fight back.

"I've lived through worse-" He started but his girlfriend wasn't going to have it.

"Shut up Drake!" She'd had enough of his carelessness. She sat next to him and took his broken hand in hers gently then looked into his eyes.

"Now, brace yourself. This isn't going to feel pretty." She said and closed her eyes. Drake's eyes bulged briefly before he squeezed them shut and grit his teeth letting out a low growl. The bones in his hand moved unnaturally under the skin and feather as everyone grimaced at the sound of popping and clicking joints and bone as they fixed themselves.

"I have had enough." She began sternly. "You are going to start taking better care of yourself because I am not going to sit around wondering if you're dead in a ditch somewhere. Do I make myself clear Drake?" She scolded with tears in her eyes. Darkwing winced as she used his name. He was about to protest when Gosalyn woke up and her tiny voice broke in.

"Dad?"

"Hey Gossy! Come here sweetie." He said and she crawled into his lap. He held her tightly resting his chin on top of her head.

"If not for me..." Morgana said in a softer voice looking down at the girl sadly. Darkwing nodded silently and Morgana crossed her arms and turned away. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Darkwing had become such a part of her that she wasn't sure what she'd do should she lose him. "I'll get started making something for us to eat." She sighed and disappeared into the kitchen. Eek picked up Archie and followed her with Squeak close behind. Everyone else assumed their previous positions and sat quietly.

"Dad?" Gosalyn said breaking the silence and looking up at her father. He smiled at her warmly but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"What is it kiddo?"

"Why did you leave me?" She asked and everyone became tense. Shadow gently nudged his wife awake and took her hand standing.

"Hey Skippy, you think we could grab a shower?" He asked and Darkwing nodded.

"Yeah sure, you know where the bathroom is." He said and the two left for upstairs while Launchpad cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I uh, think I should give the Thunderquack a quick once over. Haven't done my checks since all this started!" He said bopping the statue's head and disappearing to the tower leaving only Knight's Morgana who stood and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll just help out with the food." She said with a smile.

Darkwing sighed now sitting alone with his daughter and he moved her from his lap to the couch and turned to face her. He knew what he needed to say, he just wasn't sure how to say it. He was quiet for a long time and the girl watched him, waiting patiently for an explanation. Finally he ran his hand back through the feather on his head and looked into her eyes.

"Well, what Negaduck said was partially true. Your mom _did _try to make me choose between her and SHUSH." He began then stood and moved towards their family portrait on the wall. He took it back to the couch and sat down before removing the backing and pulling a hidden Polaroid out to look over fondly. Gosalyn watched him study it waiting to get a peek as he continued.

"I was staying at her father's house three years later and her and her husband showed up. It was the first time I had met you and it didn't take me long to figure it out."

"But why did you leave again? And why didn't you get me out of the orphanage?" He passed her the photo of him holding her when she was three years old as she slept peacefully in his arms. He looked so happy.

"Well, I told your mother I wanted to be in your life but she told me it was best for you if I stayed away. She said you had a happy stable home and being in your life would endanger you."

"She did?" She asked lowering the photo and looking back to him. "But why? You wouldn't have let anything happen to me."

Again Drake sighed. "No of course not. But she made a very good point. See, not long after I became an agent, Steelbeak broke into my apartment and shot me before I knocked him unconscious and arrested him."

"You fought Steelbeak back then?" She asked and Drake nodded.

"Yep! I'm the reason he's walking around with that steel schnoz of his!" He said proudly.

"Really?" She asked with a slight smile.

"You bet!" He said then fell back into his serious expression. "But anyway, your mom asked me what if I had you the day that happened. The thought of that really made me think. I would have quit my job on the spot to be with you but she insisted even if I did, I'd still be a marked man." Gosalyn sat quietly and Drake said nothing giving his words a chance to sink in.

"Okay," She said slowly. "So is that why you didn't come get me from the orphanage? To protect me?"

"That and because I was afraid. I went there sometimes. Watched you play from the rooftops across the street. I wanted to take you home with me so badly but by then I had no home, no identity in this world, and I didn't know the first thing about being a father. Regardless, your safety was my top priority for you." He said and silence fell over the room once again. Finally, he reached over and cupped her beak in his hand and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Gosalyn. Please believe me when I say that even though I would change everything and go back so we could have been together, I did it to keep you safe." He said sternly causing her eyes to fill with tears before she jumped into his arms. He grimaced in pain but held her tightly.

"I know Dad. I forgive you." She sniffed and Drake squeezed her a little harder.

"I love you Gosalyn. And **nothing **is gonna keep me from you ever again." He said softly.

"I love you too Dad." She said then pulled away to look at him. "I'm glad you're my real Dad." She smiled.

00000000

"That should be the last of them!" Gizmoduck said dusting off his gloved hands after dropping three delinquents in a pile outside the police station. "Now, I wonder if Wingy has returned from wherever he went yet?" He asked himself raising a finger to his bill thoughtfully. "No matter! I'll just do another quick scan of the city then drop by the tower to see if anyone's there!" He took off into the sky to scan St. Canard when he saw a police car fly high up into the air and plummet back down with a loud crash. "Or not." He sighed then took off in the direction of the police car. When he arrived he saw Taurus Bulba thrashing about taking out telephone poles, fire hydrants, street lamps and parked cars as people screamed and ran about in a panic.

He gaped watching the Bull's tyranny and great strength for a moment. "Wingy where are you!" He asked under his breath.

0000000

Drake made his way down the stairs from having a much needed shower and entered the kitchen in his robe. Everyone was sitting around his small kitchen table eating and talking in much higher spirits than they had all been in days; everyone except White Knight and his girlfriend who periodically lifted her fork to his mouth trying to get him to eat. Gosalyn slid down from Shadow's lap and hopped up for Drake to catch her and he gave her a quick squeeze before propping her on his hip. He smiled when he saw Honker sitting awake in Launchpad's lap. He had been put in Gosalyn's bed when the group had arrived home and if he hadn't woken on his own Drake would have been bringing him to SHUSH medical bay for observations.

"How yea feelin' Honker?" Drake asked him ruffling the soft feathers on top his head. The boy pushed his glasses up after Drake caused them to slip down his bill and smiled up at him half-heartedly.

"Um, I'm a little woozy sir, but I think I'm okay." He said in his tiny nasally voice before glancing down at the plate of unique food in front of him. Drake knelt beside him, setting Gosalyn on the ground and looking at his plate then back to the duckling.

"It's okay Honk man. You don't have to eat if you don't want. Trust me, I understand." He said softly with a wink. "Maybe something easier on the ol' gut? A can of soup?"

"Soup!" Gosalyn said wrinkling her bill. "And miss out on eating slugs and lizards!" She asked and Honker's complexion turned a light shade of green as Drake winced.

"Thank you Mr. Mallard, but I don't think I can eat right now." He said and Drake smiled again and gave him a pat on the back before standing back up with his daughter and placing her back at his side.

"No worries kiddo. Just let me know if you change your mind." He crossed the kitchen and leaned back against the counter next to the stove where Morgana was preparing more food. She smiled at him and Gos then stroked the underside of his bill before turning her attention back to her cooking. He watched her for a moment before lifting a free hand under her bill and giving her a soft kiss. Morgana was slightly flustered by this out of character display of affection and felt herself flush. Normally Darkwing was the one who was left blushingly bashful but now Morgana found herself coyly smirking at his affections. Gosalyn squirmed and gagged and Drake lowered her to the floor.

"Gross!" She groaned giving them a hard look and storming back over to the table. Drake and Morgana both giggled at the duckling then Morgana arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I'm still not happy with you for lying to me about your shoulder Drake Mallard. It's going to take a lot more than that to get you out of it!" She said then slowly turned back to the stove again. He chuckled and went to sit at the table and Gosalyn was immediately in his lap leaning against him quietly. Morgana then placed a plate of some of the dishes she knew he enjoyed in front of him before seating herself next to him with her own dinner.

"Morgue this food is great! And you say you have a restaurant?" Shadow asked her standing to fill his plate with his third helping.

"Yes, The Shadow Chateau." She smiled proudly before taking a bite of her Marinated Slime Worms. Drake watched this feeling himself pale slightly and turned his attention back onto the more mild morsels in front of him.

"Well it's delicious! Why don't you cook like this more often honey bunch?" He asked his wife who shrugged with a sigh.

"Most normals just don't like monster food. Besides, I hate cooking, you know that Drake."

"I dunno, the Chateau is pretty popular here. Morgana has people who come all the way from Duckburg and Condor!" Launchpad said causing her to blush slightly.

Just then a Flashquack flew into the kitchen and stopped over the table. Drake's eyes grew wide as it turned towards Shadow and popped open.

"Uh Darkwing?" Drake heard Hooter's voice ask and Shadow looked from him to the tiny screen with confusion. "You've changed your disguise!"

"John!" He shouted in surprise and Drake slapped his face. He never called Hooter by his first name like that! "I uh- haven't. Just trying out a new look! Heh heh! How can I help you?" He asked quickly trying to get a handle on the situation.

Hooter gave Shadow a puzzled look then continued, "Uh well, it seems Taurus Bulba is back and terrorizing St. Canard." Hooter said and everyone felt a rush of panic sweep over them.

"Taurus Bulba? That's impossible! He's supposed to be dead!"

"I'm afraid he's not. He's very much alive. We need you to get downtown and put a stop to his tyranny! Gizmoduck is there now but nothing he does seems to slow him down. Shall I assemble the rest of The Justice Ducks?"

"Justice Ducks?" Shadow asked and Drake began waving his arms around and grunting under his breath. Shadow looked up at him to see him quickly nodding his head. "Uh that is- yes! Have them meet me there!"

"Very well. I'll send for them right away." He said, "And uh Darkwing…"

"Yes sir?"

"I think I prefer your old look much better." He said with a smile and Shadow forced and grin. "Hooter out."

The Flashquack took off out the kitchen window and Shadow stood from his seat watching it go.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted before turning back to Drake.

"That was the Flashquack." Drake said standing and setting Gosalyn down in his seat. "But never mind that now. We need to get to Bulba before he destroys all of St. Canard!" Drake turned to leave for the living room when the Flashquack came flying back into the kitchen hitting him in the head and causing him to fall back on his tail. He groaned and rubbed his sore beak before standing to see the small plane stopped before Morgana.

"Ms. McCawber! Darkwing needs the Justice Ducks to unite in Downtown St. Canard!" Hooter said and Morgana looked over at Drake startled. She'd never been summoned by the FQ before. The only time they had all fought together was when they group was first created.

"Actually, I'm with him now Director." She said and Drake grimaced.

"Oh uh, you are? Very well, then you know the situation?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will contact the last two and send them your way. Hooter out."

"Gosalyn, Honker, head next door and _don't_ leave. Do I make myself clear?" Drake asked and Honker nodded before leaving for the front door and Gosalyn hopped off her chair with a scowl.

"I want to go with you! I'll stay out of the way!"

"No!" Drake said sternly then knelt beside his daughter. "Wait for me at the Muddlefoots. I don't want you anywhere near Bulba or here. Please Gos, just do this for me." He said softly and she hugged him before following behind Honker.

"Fine." She said disappearing from the kitchen.

Everyone hurried to the transport chairs and started making their way to the tower in pairs. Drake got there first with Morgana and he ran off to change into a fresh Darkwing suit. As he was tying on his mask, White Knight and his Morgana showed up and made their way over to the Thunderquack's platform with concerned expressions.

"If you two want to leave for home, I understand. This isn't your battle." Darkwing said placing his hat on his head.

"We've come this far Darkwing. We may as well see it through to the end." Knight smiled. "Besides, I never get this kind of action at home." Darkwing grinned then turned towards his bike.

"Tell Launchpad we'll meet you all there." He said before hopping on his seat and motioning for Morgana to follow. She sighed and climbed into the side car before placing the spell she normally did on her hair to keep it from getting disturbed and the two disappeared down into the floor on the lift.

"Knight, I don't think it's Bulba that we're going after." Morgana said turning to her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's that Paddywack. I can feel him again and he's getting stronger but it's not coming from that box." She said motioning to the jack in the box sitting on a nearby table. It had been resealed with chains and left until they figured out what to do with it.

"I hope you're wrong Morgue. Whatever Paddywack is, it sure has everyone on edge. But Shadow's wife said she could feel something inside of it before we put the chains on?"

"Yes, there is definitely something still lurking inside, but its," She paused to bring a finger to her bill in thought, "different."

"Well we'll take it with us. If your right, perhaps we can trap in inside again." Knight suggested and his girlfriend nodded just before the chairs began to whirl around again and they were joined by Shadow and Morgana in one seat and Launchpad in the other. "Come on, let's warn the others."

0000000

Gizmoduck was dodging the blasts from Bulba's arm cannon and trying to usher citizens away from the battle zone when he caught sight of the Ratcatcher coming up the street. He had exhausted all the ammunition in his suit and was feeling rather warn down after the cleanup of St. Canard and now this. Nothing seemed to slow this guy down; bullets, missiles, fire, nothing. Needless to say, he was extremely relieved to see Darkwing and Morgana. After leading a group of people to the sewers and helping them all disappear below, he made his way over to the two leaving Bulba to continue wreaking havoc on a building in attempts to drive anyone hiding inside out into the open.

"Wingy! Glad you could lend a hand! I've thrown everything in my arsenal at him but nothing seems to slow him down!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! Stand back Morgana, this could get ugly!" Darkwing said before disappearing into a nearby building.

"Hey! Have you come to reunite with the Justice Ducks to take down this villian?" Giz asked Morgana lifting the shades of his helmet to steal a better look.

"Oh uh- yes I have." She said nervously nearly forgetting she was part of a super team of super heroes. Fighting crime was Darkwing's forte after all, not hers.

"Great! Your magical abilities could come in handy!" He said then they both turned their attention to the Thunderquack that came down from the sky and landed with a heavy thud on the ground. The top opened and its occupants climbed out. Everyone came over to greet Gizmoduck and Morgana.

"We miss anything good?" Shadow asked with a mischievous grin.

"Dark just left into that building to get the drop on Bulba." Morgana said and Shadow's grin widened.

"Well if he thinks he's gonna have all the fun, he's got another thing coming!" He said before taking off and disappearing into a nearby man-hole.

"Morgana, we think that Paddywack has possessed Taurus Bulba. From the things Darkwing has told us about, we could be in for quite the battle." White Knight said with a grave look on his face.

"We will need to combine our magic in order to take him down and seal him back in this." The white sorceress said holding the jack in the box out for Morgana to take.

"Paddywack?" Gizmoduck asked.

"Don't ask Giz!" Launchpad said shaking from head to webbed foot. "You really don't wanna know!"

Suddenly, a third story window in the building DW had ran into filled with a cloud of blue smoke and they could hear his voice booming all around.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Bulba-Paddywack turned towards the voice and grinned.

"I am the power surge that over loads your circuits….."

"I am the darkness that falls in the night!" A second voice called out but there was no trace of ShadoWing. "I am the icy chill that runs down your spine!"

"Do they do this a lot?" White Knight asked.

In unison the witches dressed in red and black sighed and answered "Every time."

"I see. Well, I guess that's my cue…" He said and took off running towards Bulba. He ran five feet up the side of a building and leaped from the wall over to a street lamp quickly pushing himself effortlessly to the top and striking a dashing pose.

"I am the light shines through the darkness!" He shouted and Bulba stood looking confused from Darkwing to White Knight.

"Oh dear. This is not what I meant when I told him he needs to be more confident." Knight's Morgana said covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"I am the greater good that always triumphs over evil!"

From his place in the window, Darkwing cleared his throat. "Ahem! As I was saying!" He hissed at his doubles then held his cape open wide in a dramatic pose. "I am Darkwing Duck!" He then leaped from the window to land on Bulba's head and twisted his helmet so he couldn't see before hopping to the ground below and landing a patented double flip web kick into his gut.

"I am ShadoWing Duck!" Shadow shouted next appearing in front of Taurus and unsheathing his sword. With a spin the blade cut through the evil doers left leg and he fell backwards still trying to adjust his helmet.

"I am The White Knight!" Knight said jumping from his perch and landing on the bull unleashing an array of fierce martial arts moves on him as he roared and tried to dodge the fast attacks. Finally Knight jumped back to stand with his alternate universe selves with his chest puffed out proudly.

"They make a pretty good team!" Launchpad said watching wide eyed.

"That may be, but it's not over yet. Watch!" Gizmoduck said uneasily pointing a finger at the fallen foe. Everyone could hear laughter echoing around them as Bulba rose from the ground to float high above their heads. His leg followed reattaching to his body and the three vigilantes watched in disbelief as they realized their efforts had been for not.

"Uh, I don't think that's Taurus B-Bulba." Darkwing peeped taking a step back.

"Whitey was right! Paddywack has possessed his body! Now what do we do Skippy?" Shadow asked peering at the bull refusing to take his eyes from him.

"How should I know? I've never gone up against a creepy clown possessed cyborg bull before!"

"But you've defeated Paddywack!" Knight broke in tugging at his cloak nervously.

"Well yes, technically." He shrugged. "But he was just a creepy clown _then_!"

"Well we have to figure something out and fast! As it stands, he's invincible right now and we'll just wear ourselves out trying to take him down!" Shadow said.

"Will you play with me?" Bulba's body asked in Paddywack's eerie voice, lowering to the ground and bending over so his face was level with theirs.

Shadow clenched his fists and frowned up at the bull "Oh we'll play with you alright you abominable aberration!"

Paddywack chuckled merrily and one of his arms shot forward snatching Darkwing's Morgana and pulling her close. She shrieked as she was sucked into the box she had been holding and it hit the ground.

"NO!" Darkwing shouted running to the box and lifting the lid to look inside. It was empty. Darkwing turned back to Paddywack seething. "You bring her back!" He demanded and he roared with laughter.

"Make me!" He said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at the caped crusader.

000000000

Morgana landed hard on the floor after being sucked inside Paddywack's box finding herself surrounded by complete darkness. Archie grumbled and left her hair to perch on her shoulder as Eek and Squeak fluttered in confusion around her head.

"Hello?" She called out but was answered only by her voice echoing in the distance. She stood and began moving through the endless nothingness until she could make out a figure before her. She squinted trying to force her eyes to focus until she could make out Darkwing.

"Dark! What happened? Where are we?" She asked him and he looked down at the ground sadly. "Dark darling, what's wrong?" She asked him trying reach out to brush his face but he took a step back.

"Don't Morgue." He said and she watched him curiously as his eyes lifted to hers angrily.

"What is it? What's wrong? Talk to me damnit!" She demanded and he shook his head.

"This can never work." He whispered and she felt her heart begin to break.

"What are you talking-"

"Us Morgana! Open your eyes! We are too different. You and I will never be more than a midnight encounter." He crossed his arms and turned his beak up and Morgana could feel her magic running into her hands. "your gross food, your villainous past…"

"How dare you? You made me believe that you loved me!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Love?" He asked with a cold chuckle. "I _love_ my daughter. You…" he said walking away into the darkness. "You were only lust."

"Darkwing! Get back here!" She cried out but he didn't answer. He was gone and she realized she was completely alone; even her familiars were gone. She spun around in circles searching and crying out for them.

"Eek! Squeak? Archie?" She called but her cries were not answered.

000000000

The battle ensued as everyone threw everything they had into Paddywack. Even the Morganas' magic didn't seem to do anything to him. Shadow jumped behind the car Darkwing was using as cover as he fired anything and everything he could find in his suit to shoot at Paddywack. Huffing and puffing he stopped a moment to catch his breath as Darkwing loaded his gas gun and shot Paddywack with a bomb. His head exploded like a balloon then reformed as he laughed loudly with delight.

"We need to change our tactics. This isn't working!" Shadow wheezed and Darkwing reloaded.

"You think?" He hissed then fired a canister of tear gas which like everything else did absolutely nothing. "I thought the tear gas would have done something for sure. Alright Shadow, I gotta get in there. Keep him busy. As long as he's here fighting us he isn't out there hurting any civilians." Darkwing said slipping his gun back into his jacket.

"What are you going to do?" Shadow asked.

"I have to get inside and help Morgana."

"Skippy, I know you love her, but you're not gonna be much good trapped inside that box. You really think that's a smart move?"

"I beat him once and I can beat him again, but it wasn't from out here." With that Darkwing stood and as he was about to leave when Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Good luck Drake." He said and Darkwing nodded before running out in front of Paddywack and flailing his arms.

"Hey beef breath!" He yelled and Paddywack turned knocking him several feet and into a wall where Darkwing crumpled to the ground. He could hear the massive footsteps of Bulba's body coming near and looked up to see him towering over him. He stood and frowned deeply at him. "Let Morgana go. Take me instead!" He shouted and Paddywack giggled.

"Better yet! Why don't you join her?" He said snatching up Darkwing and hurling him towards the box and he was sucked inside.

"The more the merrier!" Paddywack said with a malicious grin.

00000000

Darkwing found himself falling hundreds of feet into the Darkness below eventually landing hard on the floor within. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his head where it had hit the ground on impact struggling to make out anything in the pitch black confines of the box. Last he'd been here, the setting has been a colorful world only a creepy clown could dream up. Now all he could feel around him was despair.

"Morgana?" He called out but there was no answer. He stood and walked aimlessly with his hands stretched out in front of himself. He tripped over something and fell flat on his face. Looking up he could see Paddywack sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him in his usual form and black and white garbs.

"I hope you're not planning on trying to trick me again. That wasn't very nice." Paddywack said and as he spoke his head lifted from his shoulders and slowly spun 360 degrees before stopping and plopping back down into place. Darkwing grimaced and stood dusting himself off.

"No, I just want to find my girlfriend and make sure she's okay."

"Oh yes. She's having a fabulous time! We were talking and it seems she has something she'd like to say to you!" He said with a chuckle then vanished. Suddenly Morgana stepped forward and Darkwing ran to her as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Morgana! Are you alright?" He asked looking her over.

"No Dark. I'm not alright." She said then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." She said backing away. "I don't know why I followed you here. I should have just left." She said.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked becoming rather confused.

"I don't love you anymore Darkwing. Ever since you showed me your secret identity. I thought I loved you but all along it was just the mystery of Darkwing Duck. Drake Mallard is so…" her voice trailed off then she added, "Boring!"

"What? You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do Drake. Now please. Just go!" She said turning from him and leaving him alone in the darkness heart broken and without any clue of how to escape or find Paddywack to defeat him. That didn't matter for long however since his purpose began to fade from his thoughts and he was left wandering aimlessly with no memory of anything but the pain of Morgana's words.

000000000

Gizmoduck hid behind a rolled car watching the clown possessed bull unsure of what he should do. Without any ammunition, he was fairly useless against Paddywack so he fell back to try and use his smarts.

"Gizmo!" He heard Stegmutt's voice as the duck turned dinosaur approached with Neptunia.

"Stegmutt! Have you come to unite with the Justice Ducks?"

"Yep! Neptunia came too!" The young hearted stegosaurus said pointing down at the short fish woman.

"Heya sweetie. What seems to be the problem?" She asked and Gizmoduck pointed towards the direction of Paddywack. The two newcomers peered over the car Giz hid behind to see Bulba's body knocking over a street lamp and laughing as ShadoWing Duck hopped around trying to avoid his great clawed hand.

"Hey! Is that Mr. Darkwing?" Stegmutt asked.

"No, that's ShadoWing Duck. I'll explain later. Right now, we need to try and stop that villian from further destroying St. Canard! So far though he seems to be invincible!"

"Hmm. Have any ideas on how to bring this guy down?" Neptunia asked and Giz's head fell.

"No. I've emptied my arsenal and no weapons or physical attacks seem to do anything to him. Darkwing told ShadoWing we need to keep him busy until he gets back. I just hope he has a plan!"

The two morgana's were on the other side of the battlefield perched on top of a building throwing every kind of spell they could think of at the aberration in between strikes from the other members of their team.

"This isn't working! What if we destroy the box?" Knight's Morgana asked feeling drained at this point.

"No! We can't take any chances until Darkwing gets out of there!" The other Morgana said sternly holding her arms high above her head and throwing a ball of electricity at the bull. It hit him and danced over his body before fizzling out and leaving Paddywack to throw his head back with laughter.

"At this rate we'll only use up our reserves!"

"Shadow said we need to keep him busy for now, so unless you have any other suggestions-"

"Actually I do." Knights Morgana said cutting her off. "Perhaps if we can contain him? Cast a force field around him to keep him from causing any more destruction." She offered and her double thought about this for a moment.

"It's worth a try."

Shadow was approaching cloaked in his invisibility spell holding his sword in front of him and edging closer as to not make a sound. As he neared a ball of light engulfed him and Bulba then vanished. Giving his head a quick shake, he lunged forward slicing through the bulls great neck then pushing off his chest in a backwards flip landing on the ground beside it. He picked it up and threw it away from his body but it bounced off the force field and flew back knocking him over and jarring his concentration causing his invisibility spell to fade.

"Uh oh…" He said realizing he was trapped inside a bubble with the great beast.

Morgana could see Shadow reappear inside the force field and gasped loudly before a frown fell over her face. "Shadow! Oh you idiot!" She snapped clenching her fists and watched as the head flew back to its body as if nothing had happened. "Quick! Drop the force field! Drop the force field!" She barked but before her doppelganger could Paddywack scooped up Shadow by his ankles and started smashing him into the ground. After several blows he dropped the duck who lay temporarily on the ground in sever agony.

"Oh that's gonna leave a nasty mark!" He winced sitting up. He saw an arm swing towards him and rolled out of the way then forced himself to run behind Paddywack and climb up onto his massive shoulders.

"Ha! I'm the king of the castle and you're the dirty son of bitch who's gonna get your ass handed to you on a silver platter!" He sang locking his legs around Paddywack's neck. The bull's body began swinging its arms around in attempts to reach Shadow, but because of his pronounced shoulders and great hypertrophy of his upper arms, he couldn't reach him. Shadow clung to his head while he was whipped around as Paddywack tried to swing him from his shoulders.

"Ha ha! I haven't been bull riding in years! Hey honey! Look at me! Whoo-hoo!" He shouted and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I see in him!" She mumbled under her breath.

"Shadow! Get out of there so I can put the force field back up!" Knight's Morgana called and Shadow dropped to the ground in front of Paddywack then ran between his legs and out of the way while the two sorceresses reactivated the shield. Paddywack turned and attempted to run after Shadow but he was trapped, kicking and punching at the force field and becoming very frustrated. The two Morgana's felt every blow to the shield but stayed strong to hold him within.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him!" The witch in black groaned.

"As long as you can! Stay strong!"

000000000

Inside the box, Morgana continued on walking for like what seemed like forever. Her arms were folded over her chest in attempts to keep herself warm from the bitter cold that had surrounded her since seeing Darkwing and losing her familiars. Every so often she found herself wiping her cheeks clear of tears from the things Darkwing had said, but she pressed on. She tried to remember why she was here and where 'here' was but could only remember her boyfriend's cold words.

"Morgana! My darling daughter!" She heard the voice of Moloculo McCawber and she spun around to see him standing with his arms held open waiting for her to run into his embrace.

"Father!" She sobbed stepping into his arms.

"You must come home to Castle McCawber! Give up this foolish dream of yours!" He said and she stepped back angrily.

"There's nothing foolish about the duck I love and the business I have established father! I am making something of myself!" She said and her father chuckled dryly.

"The duck you love? That nuisance normal?" he spat frowning at her with a deep scowl on his face.

"He has a name father! It's Darkwing, and I love him."

"But does he love you?" He asked a little calmer and she thought again of the conversation she'd had with her dearest Dark. "I've seen him in this place you know. He wants a normal girl to start a family with. He does not return your affections!"

"That's not true! He didn't mean the things he said" She replied. "He couldn't have." Her voice had dropped to a soft whisper and Moloculo chuckled once again.

"You need to forget about him Morgana! Come home now. You have shamed your family enough and if you continue on here in Calisota, you shall be forever banned from Transylvania!"

"You wouldn't!"

"No daughter of mine will run about fraternising with normals! Come home now or _never_ return again!" He said and turned from her.

"Father!" She called but he did not reply. Instead, he too disappeared into the emptiness and Morgana turned walking in the opposite direction.

00000000

Darkwing like Morgana had spent his time walking aimlessly through the cold darkness. Something wasn't settling right in his gut as the blackness went on and on for what must have been miles but he couldn't quite pin point it. He was burdened by the words of Morgana that played over and over in his head. Suddenly, he heard sobs coming from the distance and froze in his stance to pin point where they were coming from. After listening for a moment, he realized it was Gosalyn and he took off running towards the sound. There she sat with her face buried into her hands and Darkwing fell to the ground beside her pulling her into a hug.

"Gosalyn! What's the matter sweet heart?" He asked and she looked up at him with cascades of tears falling down her cheeks.

"You didn't want me!" She sobbed and Darkwing shook his head.

"No that's not true! I love you very much Gosalyn!" He said squeezing her a little tighter.

"Well I don't want _you_! I wish you would have left me to rot in that orphanage! I don't want a father who's murderer!" She shouted squirming from his arms and standing over him enraged.

"A murderer? But Gos, I had to-"

"Stop! You're a liar! All you've ever done is lie!" She shouted pointing an accusing finger at him and he tripped and stumbled over his words trying to rectify himself.

"No! Gosalyn I-I did what I had to do to protect you!"

"Liar!" She shouted again and Darkwing gaped as he saw Taurus Bulba creep up behind her. He jumped to his feet and tried to pick her up and run but she stepped to the side causing him to fall to the ground in a face plant. He rolled over to see Bulba's mechanical arm retract and the long shank he had been stabbed with slid out piercing Gosalyn through the heart.

"No! Gosalyn!"

Bulba laughed loudly and the girl's body crumpled to the ground lifelessly. Darkwing ran to her and cradled her in his arms trying to stop the bleeding. Everything was a blur as hot tears streamed out of his eyes and soaked his mask.

"You…You were supposed to be my hero." She coughed. "I hate you." She whispered before closing her tear-filled green eyes and dying in his arms.

00000000

Outside, Paddywack continued to attempt smashing himself free of his enclosure, firing off blasts from his cannon and kicking and punching at the invisible wall surrounding him. White Knight was standing guard nearby just in case he managed to escape or the two Morgana's dropped the force field alongside Stegmutt and Neptunia.

"So you're Mr. Darkwing but you're from another universe but in your universe people call you The White Knight?" Stegmutt asked scratching his head.

"Yep. That pretty much sums it up." Knight answered without taking his eyes off of Paddywack.

"Hoo-boy! Do you know me in your universe? Am I a dinosaur there too?" He asked clapping his hands excitedly.

"No Stegmutt, I'm sorry. I don't recall having ever met you as either a duck or a dinosaur." He said with a sigh. The stegosaurus was very kind but right now he really just wanted to focus on the matter at hand.

"How did you get here anyway?" Neptunia asked studying the white hooded hero closely.

"Like I said, it's a long story. Basically Negaduck led both ShadoWing and myself here after incarcerating us back home. We both came looking to detain him for crimes he committed in our own dimensions and ended up in this big mess with Darkwing."

"What about Gosalyn? Mr. Darkwing has a friend named Gosalyn. She's really cool! Do you have a friend named Gosalyn Mr. Knight?" Stegmutt asked causing Knight to tense up suddenly.

"Look, Stegmutt, why don't we all just stay focused on our current situation. If that force field drops and we don't notice in time, it could mean big trouble for everyone. Please, no more questions. Okay?" He tried to keep the frustration from his voice but he could tell by the hurt expression on the boy's face that he had not.

"Sorry Mr. Knight sir. I'll be quiet." He sulked. White Knight sighed and was about to apologize when Shadow ran up with Darkwing's sidekick and Gizmoduck close behind.

"Hey Whitey! We've got a plan to abolish this aberrant anarchist! Stegmutt, Neptunia; we'll need your help as well!"

_Meanwhile…_

"He's getting weaker!" The white witch groaned struggling to keep her energy focused on the force field.

"That may be, but so am I! My magic isn't what it is back home! I hope Darkwing gets back soon!"

"Hey sweet cheeks!" Shadow said coming up behind the two with Launchpad and his wife grunted with frustration.

"What do you want Drake? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Oh calm your hormones woman. Launchpad just told me something very interesting and I thought I'd be a nice guy and come over here to divulge this new found information to you ladies while we have him contained." He said.

"Well what it is? We only have so much time before we run out of magic!" She snapped.

"It seems this guy feeds off negative energy. The more misery and mayhem he creates, the stronger he gets. Fortunately, it works the same the other way 'round."

"Yeah uh, see, DW and Quackerjack were trapped inside his box with him. They beat him at his own game by pullin' pranks and mean tricks on him. DW told me he got smaller and smaller until he kicked them out of the box."

"That's why he's getting weaker!" Knight's Morgana said.

"You got it sweet heart. But if you want to beat him faster, we're gonna have to change things up a bit. We gotta let him go." Shadow said and the two Morgana's turned their heads to glare at him.

"Drake, are you insane!" His wife hissed.

"I'm not letting him go until you have a concrete plan of attack!" The white witch said before turning her attention back onto Paddywack and the shield.

"Keep him trapped in there until you see me fly over in the Thunderquack, then release him. Take this so you can radio me and tell me when the force field is gone." Launchpad said setting a communicator on the ground between the two women.

"Come on LP, we've got a clown to crush!" Shadow said giving the pilot's arm a tug and taking off towards where the plane had been landed.

0000000

"How is this possible?" Morgana scoffed stopping and turning in her place to get a look at her surroundings. "This place just goes on and on!" She sighed with frustration not knowing what to do. "It's as if its some sort of illusion!" she said then the dreamlike state washed away from her and she was able to think clearly for the first time since coming to this place. "That's it! Everything has been just illusions!" She closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate. "You're inside Paddywack's Jack in the box. As long as you can remember that he is controlling everything, you can get through this!" She told herself then opened her eyes to see she was in a small room and her familiars were back, flapping around her head trying to get her attention.

"Eek! Squeak! Archie!" She cooed happily. Squeak dropped the spider on her shoulder and joined Eek in chirping angrily at her. "Yes I know. I was under some sort of trance or spell." She said then heard Archie grumble in her ear and he pointed at Darkwing who was rocking back and forth with his arms held out as if holding something.

"Dark!" She called and moved over to him kneeling down to touch his face. Was it really him?

"No!" He screamed burrowing his face into the space between his arms causing Morgana to startle.

"Dark it's me. You need to listen to me! Paddywack has been controlling you with illusions. You need to focus on me!" She said forcefully lifting his face to look into his eyes. "Drake!" She said a little louder and he seemed to finally see her.

"Morgue?"

"Yes, it's me Dark. I need you to listen to me very carefully." She began. "Whatever it is you think you have seen in here is not real. Do you understand me?"

"Not real?" He repeated looking down into his empty arms and panicking as he searched around the floor. "Gosalyn! Where did she go?"

"She's with the Muddlefoots. She's not here." She said and Darkwing shook his head and looked back at her.

"She's ….she's not?"

"No. She's safe. Now we need to find a way out of here."

"Oh I see how it is!" He said indignantly climbing to his feet and glaring down at her. "Now you need my help I'm not boring old Drake anymore!" He shouted. "Well, you can find your own way out!" Morgana was momentarily baffled until she realized what it was he must have seen. She then stood and grabbed his shoulders giving him a shake. He was still under Paddywack's trance.

"Dark you know that's not true! You know I love you very much. I told you to never forget that, remember?" She watched as a thoughtful expression fell over his face.

"Remember?" He repeated and his eyes became distant. She shook him again a little harder and raised her voice.

"Think back Dark! To the day you showed me your secret identity!" He covered his face with his hands and forced himself to go back to that day. "What did I tell you when I saw you as Drake Mallard?" She asked and Darkwing blushed under his mask.

"You told me…" He paused to tug at his turtleneck.

"Yes?" She coaxed.

"You told me I was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen." He said sheepishly.

"Then?"

"Then you said 'I love you Drake Mallard. Don't you ever forget that.'" He said then suddenly, he seemed to snap out of it. "It wasn't you?" He asked and Morgana shook her head. "And Gosalyn…"

"She's fine Dark. She's safe back with the neighbors." She said giving him a much needed hug and she felt him take a deep breath and sigh with relief. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"You don't" A cold voice said and the two turned around; their eyes falling on a figure that stood glaring at them from behind a black mask. Startled, the two gasped in unison, "Negaduck!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Round Two

The Thunderquack swooped down towards the battle field and the witches dropped Paddywack's magic enclosure. The black clad sorceress quickly picked up the communicator Launchpad had left and radioed the plane.

"The force field has been dropped!" The occupants of the TQ heard Morgana's voice sound over the com and Shadow picked it up to respond.

"Thanks gorgeous!" He said and the witch smiled at his words blushing lightly. She and her double then watched as Stegmutt charged head first into Paddywack sending him back several feet and crashing through the wall of a building. He stormed back out and back over to the dinosaur who in an attempt to turn and run swept Paddywack's feet out from under him with his tail, causing him to land hard on his back.

"No, no, no! This isn't fair!" Paddywack cried getting back up to his feet. He moved to attack Stegmutt but the Thunderquack swooped down and flew right into the cyborg puppet and took off back up into the sky with him plastered to the windshield.

Paddywack was now enraged as he was taken hundreds of feet into the air. He lifted an iron hand and was about to smash through the TQ's roof when Launchpad quickly banked left causing him to slide off the plane and fall towards the ground below. In moments, his arms retracted and wings took their place as he transformed into a small jet and took off after the heroes in an aerial pursuit.

Gizmoduck then joined the chase flying circles around Paddywack to get his attention. Once the bull changed his course to chase the robotic duck, Launchpad dove down back to where the two witches were still perched on top of the building.

"Come on!" Knight called out as the top opened and the two quickly hurried into the plane.

"Didn't think we were gonna leave you two lovely ladies behind for this did you?" Shadow asked looking back at the witches with a wink. "Alright Launchpad, let's see what this baby has!" He said and they took off towards the Audubon Bay. As they neared they saw Gizmoduck flying through the sky as Paddywack tried to catch up with him. Shadow picked up the handset to the TQ's loud speaker.

"Hey chuckles!" His voice boomed from the plane and Paddywack stopped to turn his attention on the TQ. "Na na na na na!" Morgana rolled her eyes up to the roof of the plane and she shook her head.

The mouth of the Thunderquack opened and Launchpad fired two missiles at him taking out both wings and damaging his thrusters, causing him to lose control and plummet down into the Bay below.

"He's landed in the bay. Now what?" The darker witch asking looking down into the waters below.

"You'll see sweets; it's all part of the plan!" Shadow said kicking his feet up on the dash and leaning back into his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

"Right." She scoffed. "And what exactly _is_ the plan?" She asked him.

"Piss him off." Shadow said and his wife sunk in her seat.

"Gee. Great plan Drake." She replied sarcastically.

Shadow turned around in his seat and glared at her before growling through clenched teeth, "I know it's a great plan! _My _incredible intellect created it!" He then turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Would you two stop it?" Knight hissed at the two from the back seat then slid forward in his chair to pop his head up into the front of the cabin. "So uh, what do we do now?" He asked tugging at his cloak nervously.

"Now, we test out the new waterproofing I put on the Thunderquack!" Launchpad said with an excited glimmer in his eye.

"Test?" Knight peeped uneasily.

"No worries! The instructions that came with the kit were_ real_ easy to follow!" Launchpad assured.

Knight swallowed hard. "Kit?" he squeaked and everyone tensed as Launchpad dove down towards the water unknowing that the Thunderquack made its exit from the tower via the bay waters on a regular basis.

0000000000000

Within the box, Paddywack was still trying to gain strength through Darkwing and Morgana as the illusions continued. He was becoming very weak due to the battle ensuing outside, and needed to keep his prisoners miserable in attempts to regain some of his lost power.

"Hello again Drakey." Negaduck stood several feet from the captives with an amused smirk as he held his hands behind his back.

"No Dark! Negaduck's dead remember? We watched him die! Paddywack is controlling the things you see and hear." Morgana said tugging at his arm in attempts to keep his attention. "He's using your deepest darkest fears and insecurities against you!" Darkwing stepped closer to the apparition ignoring her words. "Dark!" She shouted and moved to pull him away but she collided with some sort of barrier separating her from him. She had lost him to Paddywack's illusion.

"Damean? But you're dead." He said in a whisper and Negaduck chuckled dryly.

"I wasn't killed, I was sent here. They think you're dead too Drake. Soon Paddywack will destroy St. Canard and free me of this retched place." He said.

"No. Shadow and the Knight won't allow it." He said and Negaduck began striding towards Darkwing, walking a complete circle around him then stopping just inches away.

"They're as weak as you are Drake. This world as you know it is doomed."

"You're wrong Damean."

Negaduck smirked staring back at his twin for a long time. "It doesn't matter if I am or not brother." He began. "You're here now, and there's no way to escape. Even you're good-for-nothing girlfriend has abandoned you."

"Don't listen to him Dark! I'm right here! Please listen to _me_!" Morgana screamed pounding on the barrier but her words fell on deaf ears. Darkwing spun around several times searching for her before he turned back to his brother.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" He growled balling his fists readying for an attack. Negaduck laughed loudly.

"Please. I haven't touched her. She left on her own accord. I guess she just couldn't stomach you anymore."

"That's not true!" Darkwing shouted but Negaduck didn't reply. Instead he slowly faded leaving Darkwing standing in confusion searching the darkness.

"Drake!" Morgana tried to reach him again but he still couldn't hear her. He would have to fight the illusions on his own.

0000000000000

The Thunderquack moved through the dark waters as everyone inside scanned the bay for signs of Paddywack. It wasn't long before a giant octopus came into sight and everyone became uneasy.

"Uh LP, you m-may want to steer c-clear of that um, whatever it is up ahead." Knight stuttered pointing at the immense creature before them and to his surprise Launchpad chuckled.

"Aw don't worry about him Knight. That's just Neptunia's friend Hal!" He said then he too pointed. "See, there she is now."

As they neared, they saw that Hal had his tentacles wrapped tightly around Paddywack and Neptunia watched closely as many of her other fish friends joined to lend a hand in attacking the apparition, dive bombing and nipping at his borrowed body. Paddywack struggled and squirmed trying to get away but the hold the octopus had on him was just too strong.

"See, with Bulba's body being made mostly of iron and steel, my incredible intellect and brilliant brainpower brought me to deduce that being under water would put him at a great disadvantage!" Shadow said proudly.

"Oh, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" The black witch asked him in a mocking tone with a smirk and he turned to glare at her. "Did you forget that Paddywack has the ability to levitate within that body of iron and steel? Hmm?" she asked.

Shadow's expression turned thoughtful before he furrowed his brows and threw his arms in the air. "Alright! So my plan has a few holes! So sue me! I didn't hear any better suggestions from the peanut gallery!" He fumed and as he finished his rant, Launchpad swallowed hard and raised his finger to point out towards the underwater battle.

"H-hey look!"

Everyone became silenced as they watched Hal drop Bulba's limp body and it sunk down to the bay floor below with swirls of red billowing all around it. For the first time, the alternate universe visitors saw the tall lanky figure of Paddywack in his true form wearing his usual black and white outfit as he flailed his arms and let out an enraged gargled scream.

"You're all ruining my fun!" They heard him bellow before he let out a growl and started for the surface.

"Ha!" Shadow let out a loud laugh then turned to stick his tongue out at his wife. "Quick! After that cadaverous creep!" He then said and Launchpad tugged at his scarf nervously before bringing the plane to the surface and following Paddywack over to the shore. Everyone emerged from the plane and circled him.

"Alright Paddywack, shows over!" Shadow said pointing a finger at him.

"You! This is all_ your_ fault! You ruined everything!" He whined stamping his foot.

"Not everything…" Shadow sang holding up the box. "Not yet!"

"That's mine! Give it back!" Paddywack said reaching for it but Shadow jumped back and shook a finger at him.

"Uh, uh, uh Chuckles! Not before you release our friends!" He said before tossing the box to Launchpad who fumbled with it a moment. He looked down at it and began to tremble before shrieking and throwing it at Knight.

"Hey! Stop that!" The clown cried trying to chase after the box as it was passed around the heroes. "Give it back! Now!"

"Not until you release Darkwing and Morgana!" Knight shouted catching the box as his girlfriend tossed it to him. Paddywack growled and charged at him but he quickly tossed it to Launchpad who yelped as it landed in his hands.

000000000000

Morgana saw herself walk up to Drake and stop. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Morgana! Thank goodness your back!" He said with relief.

Morgana became enraged pounding once again against the barrier while her dear familiars squeaked and grumbled, joining her in attempting to get Darkwing's attention. "Dark that isn't me!" She shouted.

"Of course I'm back! I could never leave you Drake!" The double said hugging him back and holding a long knife up over his back. Her eyes met Morgana's and she flashed an evil grin.

Darkwing's expression fell and his face screwed up when she spoke his name and he quickly shoved her away and jumped back.

"I remember!" He said standing tall and crossing his arms. "You're nothing but a figment of my imagination brought on by that sinister, supernatural, sicko Paddywack!" He said and the imposter balled her fists as her eyes began glowing red. She then grew twice her size as her body ripped apart, falling to the ground like cheap cloth to reveal Paddywack.

"You're gonna have to do better than that you pestilent, prankster!"

"Dark!" Morgana called finally able to move past the barrier. He turned to her and held a hand up shaking his head.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for it this time you fiendish fake-" Darkwing's words were cut short as Morgana grabbed him planted a kiss firmly on his bill.

"Oh uh, hello! Heh heh!" He said tugging at his turtleneck and Paddywack vanished with a loud shriek.

Outside, Paddywack threw back his head and roared loudly before the box began to glow and Darkwing and Morgana were hurled out of it. Launchpad swallowed hard and looked up at Paddywack seething over him and he felt himself pale at the sight of his salivating fangs and narrow red eyes. The clown lunged towards Launchpad who screamed and dropped the box before Paddywack dove inside and for a moment, everyone just stared down at it.

"Quickly! We need to seal it!" Knight's Morgana shouted moving towards the box and picking it up. She was joined by her double and the two began working on a seal spell while Knight, Shadow and Launchpad huddled around the fallen members of their party.

"DW! Wake up!" Launchpad cried shaking his friends limp body but the vigilante didn't budge. "Morgana?" He called giving her a more gentle nudge but she didn't wake either. Launchpad pressed his ear into Darkwing's chest and sighed with relief to hear his heart beating steady in his chest.

"I think they're okay." He said then looked up at DW's doppelgangers. "Gimme a hand gettin' them into the Thunderquack so I can get them home." He said and the two nodded before getting to work loading them into the plane. Once they were both inside Launchpad waited in the cockpit while Shadow and Knight rejoined their significant others. As they approached they could hear the witches mutter a mysterious spell in an unknown language and a glowing chain appeared from thin air, coiling itself tightly around the brightly shimmering box as it hovered high in the air. The soft glow faded and the box dropped in the sand at the sorceresses' feet.

"There. We shouldn't have any more problems from him!" The witch in white said, picking up the inanimate object and tucking it tightly under her arm.

"Good. Now we best make our way to Darkwing's house." Said Knight.

0000000

Drake rolled over in his bed with a grumble and stretched with a long yawn. He pulled the covers up over his shoulder and was about to nuzzle down into his blanket to drift back off when he remembered the battle he had just endured with Negaduck and Paddywack. He sat up and startled as an arm wrapped around him trying to tug him back down into the bed.

"Dark, you're still weak. Lay back down." Morgana said softly from her side of his bed.

"Morgana? What are you-"

"Shhh." She hushed him with a hand to his bill. "You'll wake Gosalyn." She whispered and Drake noticed his daughter sleeping soundly between them.

"How did we get here?" He whispered back and she gave the underside of his bill a gentle pat before sliding out of the bed, careful not to wake the duckling. She rounded the bed and stopped with her hand held out for him to take.

"Come." She said and Drake took her hand and followed her downstairs averting his eyes from her slender figure currently inhabiting one of his night shirts.

Launchpad was snoring on the couch as they passed into the kitchen and Morgana sat while Drake began preparing coffee. Once it was brewing, he turned and leaned back into the counter giving his girlfriend a confused look.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three days now." She replied brushing a thick strand of dark hair back over her shoulder.

"Three days?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I was unconscious when the others brought us here as well, but I woke early yesterday. I'm not as vulnerable to magic attacks as you are."

"Magic attacks? What magic attack?" He asked raising a brow.

"Just being inside that box for so long controlled by Paddywack. It drained us."

"Oh. So where is everybody? Knight and Shadow?" He asked and Morgana stood, holding up a finger to gesture for him to wait and she disappeared momentarily into the living room. She returned with a white envelope and passed it to him before sitting back down and producing a cup with a pale liquid steaming from within.

"Shadow and Morgana are sleeping in Launchpad's room but Knight insisted he had to leave. He left that for you." She said taking a sip of her beverage. Darkwing turned it in his hands a couple times then removed the letter from within and began reading it.

_Darkwing,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, friend. I deeply regret having left without saying goodbye but I really must find my Gosalyn and make things right. _

_I hope to be half the father you are. I spent two days with your daughter before I finally had to leave. You have definitely done right by her; even if for only a short time._

_You are a true hero Darkwing Duck and I am forever grateful to have crossed paths with you. Perhaps one day should peril consume my world we can fight side by side once again. Let us pray however that our next meeting be under more positive circumstances. _

_Farewell Skippy! May you find prosperity in all your future endeavors__._

_Your friend,_

_Whitey_

Drake chuckled and tucked the letter back into the envelope. He was actually going to miss those two, even Shadow surprisingly enough. He set the envelope down and looked back up at Morgana.

"How are you doing?" He asked and she propped her elbow on the table and set her chin in her hand.

"I'm fine Dark. A little concerned for your wellbeing. Are you feeling alright? " She said and Drake gave a nod.

"I'm fine Morgue. I little tired, but I think I'll be alright."

"I know how stubborn you are and how hard it is for you to admit weakness, but I hope you know you can always talk to me. I could never think you a weak man Dark. No matter what."

He smiled at her for a moment taking in her beauty and feeling truly lucky to have her in his life. Finally he took a deep breath and nodded. "I know Morgana. I know."

Their tender moment was then abruptly shattered as what sounded suspiciously like a herd of elephants billowing down the stairs filled the house. Gosalyn burst into the kitchen and leapt onto her father's lap giving him a tight squeeze and restricting his lungs from gathering any air.

"Hey kiddo!" He grunted through his struggle to breath. The girl released him and sat back to look up at him. He chuckled and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Finally!" She said with a slight frown. "I wasn't sure you were ever going to wake up!" She half scolded forcing herself to keep a quivering lip in check.

"Ha!" Drake exclaimed lifting a triumphant finger into the air. "No supernatural cyborg scoundrel is gonna get the best of Darkwing Duck THAT easily!"

Gosalyn giggled and hugged him again while Morgana shook her head, unable to contain a smile from appearing over her face. It was good to have him back.

000000000000000000000

Later that day, the group made their way to the motel on Condor Street to say farewell to their visitors. The Thunderquack lowered to the ground and everyone piled out.

"Well, that was quite the adventure Skippy." Shadow said with a satisfied sigh. Darkwing winced but brushed off the use of his nickname with a friendly smile.

"Yep yep yep!" He gloated then cleared his throat. "It was nice to finally get a _real_ challenge!" Dark said and Shadow chuckled, shaking his head.

"Darkwing, you're a narcissistic, self-righteous boob, but your one hell of a hero!"

"Gee, thanks Shadow." Darkwing grumbled and ShadoWing gave him a hard slap on the back before turning to Launchpad.

"And you're a hell of a side kick. You could teach my Launchpad a thing or too, that's for sure."

"You know me in your universe?" Then paused to turn to DW. "Did you know he had a Launchpad DW?"

"Uh well, ahem! I may have briefly, sorta met him once way back… momentarily." He shrugged and watched gratefully as Shadow shook LP's hand and smiled at him warmly.

"Thanks for everything Launchpad. Take care of Drake. Every hot headed hero needs a good partner to keep him grounded."

"Thanks Shadow." Launchpad smiled.

The alternate universe vigilante then turned to Morgana and gave her a hug. "Thanks Morgue." He said then whispered in her ear, "He'll come around. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes." He stepped back and their eyes met. She nodded at him then his Morgana stepped in to also give the sorceress a friendly embrace.

"Take care Morgana. Be patient." She said then turned to Darkwing and Launchpad. "It was wonderful meeting all of you. Perhaps one day we will again."

The visitors turned to leave but Darkwing called after them, "Wait! Shadow, there's something I wanted to ask you before you go!"

Shadow stopped and slowly turned around with a grin on his face. "Ah ha! I was waiting for this." He began then shrugged, "I spent six months learning and studying the calculations." He chuckled then raised his hand in the air to say goodbye. "Good luck Darkwing." He called back before climbing the stairs and disappearing into the motel room.

"Hmm…" Darkwing pondered rubbing his chin with thought. "A spell like that could come in handy!"

"You want to learn magic Dark?" Morgana asked with excitement in her voice. "I could teach you! Gosalyn too. She seems to have a knack for it!"

"Ummm.." He began, feeling a bead of sweat form on his brow at the thought of his daughter wielding magic. She was hard enough to keep under control as it was! "W-we'll see Morgue." He then took her hand and said, "C'mon. Let's go home." And so they did.

Moments after arriving back at the Mallard residence, there was a knock at the door. The three exchanged glances, then Darkwing, now Drake, moved to answer it. He swung open the door and his jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of the unexpected visitor.

"Oh um. Hello! M-may I come in?" Asked a nervous Bushroot.


	13. Chapter 13 - Revelations

"So you killed Negaduck. Technically speaking." Launchpad asked the fidgety plant duck who sat on the couch with dark circles under his eyes. The wisps of once purple flowers on top of his head seemed to be wilting now with streaks of brown. Drake had ushered him in quickly before any of his neighbors saw him with the intention of turning him into the police but soon agreed to listen to what he had come to say before doing anything drastic. Bushroot had explained what had happened to Quackerjack in Shadow's universe and how he had left the rooftop of Canard Tower with the intent of finding Shadow's brother and killing him as the only way he could think of to save Darkwing and his gang. Mostly, he wanted to keep both Gosalyn's from any harm.

"Yes. Technically."

"It makes sense. The universe would need to adjust itself for a death of one dimension to another in order to maintain its parallels." Morgana said. "For one thing, the loss of Damean Mallard in this universe could result in the birth of his kin in another, causing an imbalance."

"Uh," Launchpad scratched his head trying to keep up with the conversation. "So if ShadoWing's Launchpad died then that would mean..." His voice trailed off and he suddenly felt a little queasy.

"Yes Launchpad. You would have to die in some juncture as well." The sorceress said causing the pilot to grimace and fall quiet.

"And you did this to save our lives?" Drake asked moving the conversation along. He didn't like what he was hearing for the simple fact of he did not like that his fate was not completely his own.

"Y-yes, b-but that's not all I came here to talk to you about." Bushroot said nervously. Drake frowned at him, leaning forward in his chair and giving the plant-duck a hard look.

"Then what exactly is it that you want? And what reason do I have for not killing you? I can't have you running free knowing my secret identity!" Drake of course could never just up and murder Bushroot; or anyone for that matter. He just simply wasn't a murderer. His thoughts wondered back to The Liquidator, but he quickly pushed his death out of his thoughts telling himself that that had been a very different circumstance.

"Oh but that's what I wanted to say! Your secret is safe with me! I knew you'd come looking for me eventually and I thought if I came and told you my side of the story, maybe you'd let me go?"

"Ha!" Drake laughed standing and walking over to the couch to tower over his unwanted guest. "How can I trust you? Your one of the fearsome five! I don't care if you did save us!"

"Dark!" Morgana cut in standing from the other chair to take his hand in hers. "He's done wrong in the past but I think we can trust him. He killed the leader of that group just to save our lives."

"I can't risk it. But I can't kill you either." Drake said taking a step back and reaching into his pocket. Bushroot cowered lifting his leafy hands over his head.

"Ah! What are you gonna do? Please! Don't hurt me!" Bushroot shuttered.

"Would you relax!" Drake hissed taking out his hypno-coin. "I won't do anything to harm you. Now come on, we'll give you a ride home in the Thunderquack, and then this ends."

_**And so it did … Until next time, that is!**_


End file.
